<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreadful Things. by auroryb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982595">Dreadful Things.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroryb/pseuds/auroryb'>auroryb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Family, Dark Magic, Domestic Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Teenage Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroryb/pseuds/auroryb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hogwarts welcomes a new student, Lux Malcalester. They have no idea what they had brought into their school.<br/>Tom Riddle makes it his mission to uncover her secrets and use her for his own advantage. </p><p>With their combined interest in the Dark Arts, they are a force to be reckoned with and God help anyone that tried to mess with what was his.</p><p>Together they get up to some dreadful, dreadful things.</p><p>~</p><p>Weeks had passed now. </p><p>Tom had found it, something she hadn’t even heard the whisper of.</p><p>The Chamber of Secrets. Only the heir of Slytherin could open it.</p><p>He was the heir.</p><p>And that girl. That poor girl.</p><p>It was a shame really. </p><p>But some people were simply born to die.</p><p>While others were meant for eternity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Also found on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/245144347-dreadful-things-tom-riddle</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One.</p><p> </p><p>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. </p><p>She rolled her eyes at the school standing in front of her like a death sentence. She could admit it was beautiful but appearances only ran so deep, she would know.<br/>
“Sweetheart come on. You’re going to be late.” my sweet mother, Linnaea Malcalester wrapped an arm around my shoulders. The early August chill was welcoming as I crossed my arms over my long black overcoat. We walked up the endless stairs to the entrance, my black heels clicking against the old stone like a metronome. My father sulked ahead of us, his face as hard as the stone we walked on. He was an unhappy, evil man Alistair Malcalester, something that Lux knew she had inherited from him.<br/>
That was the only thing she had gotten from him, though. Her long white hair brushed her waist, her long legs, and the small frame was all her mother. Her eyes however were a light purple that no one could trace to anyone.<br/>
Her father’s hatred for her was merely an annoyance at this point and as the three of them walked through the french doors of the school, he wouldn’t even glance at her.<br/>
“Armando Dippet,” My father warmly greeted the old man that met us at the foyer. The headmaster I could deduct as my mother squeezed my shoulders.<br/>
“You must be Lux.” Dippet shook my hand firmly as I didn’t bother changing the bored expression on my face, “Nice to finally be here, headmaster.” I spoke casually as I straightened out my coat. “If you’ll follow me into the dining hall we will get you all sorted into a house and get you a schedule. It was nice to see you, Alistair. Linnaea.” He said goodbye to my parents and I followed the gray-haired old man without looking back.<br/>
“Our students are eating breakfast right now, sorry to have to put you on the spot so early,” Dippet told me casually as I rolled my eyes at his back, “I don’t mind.” It was true, I had nothing to be ashamed of. I was confident in myself, my academics, looks, and a knack for bending people to my will. A wicked smile grew on my face as the door was pushed open and I was greeted by a room full of students stopping to stare at the new girl. Dippet led us up to a raised platform all the teachers were seated. With a wave of his hand, a chair appeared in front of us along with an old looking pointed hat in the seat. “Students!” Dippet rose his voice and the curious chatter quieted, “We have a new student, Lux Malcalester! She will be placed into her house now and I expect you to welcome her with open arms.” I scanned the room noticing the different tables segregated by different colors. I sat in the old chair and the hat was placed on my head.<br/>
What do we have here? A Macalester?<br/>
I spoke yet no one could hear but the damned hat. “Yes.” Short and sweet.<br/>
Cunning, manipulative, ambitious. Am I missing anything, my dear?<br/>
I narrowed my eyes in annoyance at the stupid enchanted object and it only chuckled before shouting,<br/>
Slytherin!<br/>
And the right side of the room erupted in cheers.<br/>
~<br/>
I was promptly shoved out of the room and out of my old clothes. A plaid pleated skirt, white button-up, and a green sweater replaced my once tasteful clothes. I eyed my delivered chest of clothes longingly but settled for a charm to shorten and make the dreadful skirt more lively. How can they tell you're lying if they can't even look at your face? I slid on the old oxford shoes before being thrown back into the dining hall and pulled towards the, what I assume, Slytherin table. Just as I was about to let everyone know exactly how I felt of their pulling me around a boy leaned out of his seat, “Come sit with us.” he eyes the rest of the students with distaste and I was grateful for our shared dislike of fawning children. I sauntered down the aisle and the boy that called me slid over and gestured to the open spot.<br/>
“Thank you,” I spoke primly, eyeing the four other boys that seemed to be in the same group. They all looked on at the other students with a vague look of disinterest but now their eyes were focused on me. It had always been easy for me to put on a sweet smile.<br/>
“I’m Avery.” The boy that called me over introduced himself and the others, “That’s Lestrange, Rosier, Malfoy, and Tom.” Each of the boys nodded to me except the one called Tom.<br/>
“Lux Malcalester.” I folded my hands on the table.<br/>
“It's nice to have a new face around here, I was growing quite bored.” Avery smiled cheekily, “And a pretty one at that.” Much too easy, she wanted to groan but leaned towards the boy with a smile, “You think I’m pretty?” She asked innocently at the boy, drawing the attention of the rest of the group once again curiously.<br/>
He smirked at her and nodded, “Of course, we’re going to have lots of fun this year.” He flirted with her and she felt nothing but annoyance. Why didn't anyone have substance these days?<br/>
“I’d like that.” She nodded sheepishly at him and all the boys smirked at the situation they thought they knew of but Lux always had a motive. In a snap she straightened up and whipped the doe-eyed look of her face, “Before we start this ‘fun’ can you retrieve my schedule and books?” His smile fell and some of the boys snickered, “Y-yeah, sure.” The poor boy looked shocked but she patted his arm, “I’m truly grateful.” Her words dripped with honey and she caught Tom’s gaze, the glint in his eyes made her narrow her own.<br/>
“So where have you been going to school?” Lestrange cut incuriously.<br/>
“My parents kept me at home, they had their way of teaching magic.” It was true. Her parents, well mostly her father taught her what she knew now. They were fond of a different kind of magic, darker magic.<br/>
“Homeschooled then. Why did they send you here now?” He pushed and she fought her expression to say neutral as she remembered her last lesson with her father. She hated the curious.<br/>
“A change of scenery.” She shrugged, fully aware of the boy that couldn't take his eyes off her. She cursed herself for not having a better answered prepared. Lestrange only nodded and it was now Rosier’s turn.<br/>
“Your father is Alistair Malcalester isn't it?” Her face soured immediately but she nodded.<br/>
“Is it true he practices dark magic?” He lowered his voice and leaned towards her. Lux wanted to slap the nosey boy but frowned instead, “I haven't a clue what you mean?” She spoke harshly but he continued knowingly, “I’ve heard the stories.”<br/>
“That's enough.” Tom cut in sharply and it was clear who held the leash on these boys. They listened to him and Rosier sat back with a sigh.<br/>
It was quiet, the boys all busy with something in front of them, books and papers.<br/>
Avery plopped back down into the empty seat beside her once again sporting a pile of books and a piece of parchment.<br/>
“Thank you.” she leaned in and kissed his cheek with a grin and a dusting of red-coated his cheeks.<br/>
She read her schedule in silence:<br/>
Monday:<br/>
1 History of Magic<br/>
2 Potions<br/>
3 Charms<br/>
4 Defense Against the Dark Arts</p><p>Tuesday:<br/>
1 Charms<br/>
2 Transfiguration<br/>
3 Runes<br/>
4 Herbology</p><p>Wednesday:<br/>
1 Free Period<br/>
2 Transfiguration<br/>
3 Herbology<br/>
4 Runes</p><p> </p><p>Thursday:<br/>
1-2 Potions<br/>
3-4 Defense Against the Dark Arts</p><p>Friday:<br/>
1-2 Astronomy</p><p>She frowned at the parchment before Malfoy snatched it out of her hands and read it to himself.<br/>
“You have potions with all of us, defense of the dark arts, runes, and herbology with Tom, and charms with Avery and Lestrange.” I rose my eyebrows at his knowledge of everyone's schedule but thanked him quietly while looking through the stack of books.<br/>
“Speaking of classes, we have them now.” Rosier stood up along with the rest of them. I let myself notice how everyone was drawn to the group of boys. They were handsome but there was more, they had power over this school.<br/>
“I’ll take you to history. Come on.” Avery gestured my to follow and I waved to the rest of them, “See you in potions!” I grinned at the boys.<br/>
~<br/>
Avery dropped me off at my history class before telling me how to get to potions and running off to his class. I took my seat next to a pretty blonde Hufflepuff boy. His face paled as I settled in next to him, “I’m Lux.” I grinned and he struggled to smile back, “I hope you don’t mind, I’m new.”<br/>
“Not at all. I’m James.” He turned out to be friendly and didn't say much to her as they sat through the lecture. She took her notes diligently, she may not like it here but she would be damned if she wasn't going to be at top of her classes. Professor Binns approached the subject of the dark arts cautiously and she furrowed her eyebrows before raising her hand, “Ms. Malcalester.” He called on her.<br/>
“Shouldn’t we learn more about the dark arts to not let the fear of it control us?” The class all but gasped at her and Binns turned serious, “We do not teach the dark art in this school.” He rose his voice at her and she grew angry, “Why?” Her extensive knowledge of the dark arts now made her self conscience, a feeling she was not acquainted with.<br/>
“You will not speak of this anymore Malcalester. Do not bring this up again.”<br/>
“If you would just answer the question I wouldn’t.” She snapped at the old professor and Jame’s eyes widened.<br/>
“That is enough! 100 points deducted from Slytherin. Do not make me use a silencing charm on you Ms. Malcalester.”<br/>
“You can't do that.” She narrowed her eyes, anger now rushed through her.<br/>
“Silencio!” His wand came out of nowhere and she found herself muted. She willed herself to calm down and not do something that would get her much worse than an expulsion.<br/>
“Use this as an example students, we do not speak of such dark, evil things.” Her hands formed into tight fists as she counted her breathing until he dismissed the class and the spell was broken.<br/>
She didn’t care that she didn't know where she was going all she knew was she had to get away from that horrible classroom. How dare he silence her? She partially shook with rage when purely good luck put her right in front of a room marked potions.<br/>
She stomped into the room with a sour look on her face when a certain group of boys turned to look at the white-haired seething girl.<br/>
“How was History of Magic?” Malfoy grinned at her moody face while the other smirked at her knowingly.<br/>
“I hate that insufferable man.” She crossed her arms and waited for this professor to start hoping he was better suited than Binns.<br/>
“That bad?” Lestrange asked jokingly and put an arm over her shoulder.<br/>
“He used a silencing spell on me.” She heatedly spoke to the boys and they all seemed taken aback with her answer.<br/>
“What?” Avery asked incredulously.<br/>
“What did you do?” Tom himself decided to step in and she narrowed her eyes at him, “Why must it be my fault? If you must know I simply asked about the dark arts. I had no idea everyone was so cowardly.” She grumbled and Tom’s lips quirked up.<br/>
“Word of advice Malcalester, that is a very touchy subject here,” Tom told her as he looked down at her. He was tall. She noticed how good he looked no wonder he demanded all the attention in the room.<br/>
“Now you tell me.” She spoke sarcastically before the professor walked in promptly on time. Lux held her potions book to her chest as her new professor introduced himself to her as Slughorn and placed her as Tom’s partner for their class today.<br/>
“If you're friends with this lot then you must be bright!” he spoke as if he was a child on Christmas eve, “I expect great things Ms. Malcalester.” She might have smiled too sweetly at him because Tom rolled his eyes.<br/>
“Class! Turn to page 155 and begin!” Slughorn clapped and students began moving around. I flipped open the book to the right page at seeing the Draught of the Living Dead potion with<br/>
the instructions are listed below.<br/>
“Get the ingredients. I'll get the supplies.” Tom instructed her with arrogance and she glowered at his black. She gathered the ingredients and walked back to their lab table as the duo went through each step carefully. They barely spoke a word, both of them mutually agreeing with getting this done fast and efficiently. Losing themselves in the schoolwork they finished before the rest of the class.<br/>
“Perfect! I suppose this could kill all of us!” Slughorn laughed to himself as she stared at the weird man. “Well done Mr. Riddle and Ms. Malcalester. You may go.” I gathered my things and followed Tom Riddle out of the classroom, winking at the other boys still struggling.<br/>
“Why were you asking about the dark arts?” Tom suddenly spoke up as we entered the common room. I sat on a couch, “I think we should learn it, why should everyone stay so afraid of it?” She spared a glance at the boy and saw him studying her, “Not everyone can handle that kind of thing.” he countered her and she thought on it. “Well, then what a wonderful way to separate the weak from the powerful.” He rose his eyebrows at the rather bold girl.<br/>
“Did your father teach you dark magic?” She sharply met his gaze but eventually nodded. He didn't look surprised and it comforted her, “What do you think of it?” She asked, crossing her long tan legs and his gaze dropped down for a split second before meeting her eyes again. “I find it to be useful and interesting.” Was all he gave away and looked away from her altogether. She scowled at him for not falling into her trap, “You have charms in five minutes, I suggest finding your way there now.” Tom picked up a book and dismissed her easily.<br/>
“Fine.” She stood up and sauntered towards the academic hallways, looking for the right class.<br/>
~<br/>
Charms turned out to be tolerable and simple. She was familiar with the work and kept up quite easily. Her professor also didn’t irritate her which she found to be pleasing.<br/>
Defense against the dark arts was next and she easily made it to her room, spotting Tom sitting near the front of the room, students still filing in so the seat next to him was vacant. She silently took the seat and he looked over slowly noticing her.<br/>
“Did you manage to keep your mouth shut during charms or did you need another silencing spell?” He asked her and she clenched her jaw before looking away.<br/>
He was quite the rude boy but she could be better at it. Lux cherished her pride and if anyone dared to hurt it she happily peeled theirs off.<br/>
“Perfectly fine. Thank you.” She smiled sweetly at him and he only rolled his eyes once more. The class was nothing more than a lecture today with the promise of seeing some unforgivable curses soon. She didn't speak to Tom the entire time and when the class was dismissed she got up silently and made her way out of the classroom alone. She walked towards the dining hall for dinner, her stomach growling at her lack of lunch, “What? Nothing to say Malcalester?” Tom walked up from behind her and she looked at him bored. “Are you upset I’m not fawning over you, Tom?” She smiled pitifully at him, “I didn’t peg you as the insecure type.” She spoke nonchalantly and kept walking until he grabbed her upper arm and stopped her. They were uncomfortably close and his hand grabbed her jaw making her meet his eyes.<br/>
For once she was too shocked to react and he spoke lowly, “I don’t trust you, Lux.” The way he said her name gave her a chill and she swallowed looking up at him wide-eyed, “Some manners would do you well.” Manners? She rolled her eyes in annoyance but he tightened his grip and it became uncomfortable, “I don’t tolerate disrespect, Lux. I’d hate to have to tell you again.” He let her go and she stumbled back in shock. Who did he think he was? She was angry now, “Disrespect would do you some good. Who made you king?” She spat back at him and he smirked at her before walking towards the dining hall.<br/>
When he was out of eye range she slumped back against the cold stone wall and touched her jaw. Going over each detail of the encounter she realized the feeling in her stomach wasn't fear but something much, much worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the weeks flew by she fell into a nice school routine and became closer with the cheeky group of secretive boys. September was gone and it was getting close to November, she would never admit it but she grew to like it here. Tom kept an eye on her, that she could tell but she grew quite close with the boys regardless. Malfoy was sweet to her, Avery still fawned over her, and Lestrange and Rosier were much more reserved. As she sat in her dreaded history of magic class she zoned out thinking of this school<br/>“Ms. Malcalester are we interrupting your daydreams?” Professor Brinns was suddenly in front of her with a snarl and she straightened up in her seat, “Not at all, Professor.” She shook her head shyly and he only frowned further when a girl she didn’t recognize rose her hand, “Professor, is it true that there is a group that is trying to bring dark magic back?” the girl cut her eyes to Lux sharply. Lux sucked in a sharp breath, knowing exactly who was leading the dark arts group. Her father.<br/>“There have been rumors, yes. It is most disgraceful, they all deserve cells in Azkaban.” Brinns folded his hands over his desk primly and Lux felt her heart rate speed up in anger. <br/>“They’re a danger to us all. I hope they get what they deserve one day.” The prissy girl spoke loudly and Lux broke the quill she was writing with accidentally.<br/>“Why? Because they aren’t cowardly like the rest of you?” Lux cut in with a risen brow and Brinns looked at her in anger once more. <br/>“Dark magic is reckless and dangerous, Lux. I know about your father-”<br/>“Don’t you dare bring him up!” She stood up sharply and pointed at the old ghost, the class now silent.<br/>“Get out of my classroom. Go see Headmaster Dippet now!” She ordered and the closed doors flew open. She gathered her things quickly, “With pleasure.” She crooned and left the awful room once more. <br/>The walk up to headmaster Dippet’s office was a long one. She was still angry when she reached his room only to find it locked. She knocked, maybe a little too hard, before the doors opened and a familiar boy walked out. <br/>“Tom?” She crossed her arms incredulously, “What are you doing here?” <br/>“I could ask you the same.” Tom replied looking rather pleased with himself, “In fact,” he started and stepped closer to her, “I heard your father is on his way.”<br/>Her whole deminer shifted and her heart dropped, that professor would pay alright. Calling her father? <br/>“What happened?” Tom grabbed her arm when she began to walk into the office.<br/>“Professor Brinns again. He hates me and my father.” She rubbed at her face with his free hand and sighed, “My father is going to kill me.” She spoke resigned.<br/>Tom only studied her before Dippet called her in quietly, the color left her face as she steps around Tom and into the massive office. <br/>“Lux Malcalester.” Headmaster Dippet sat at his desk facing none other than her father. They stared at her and she looked over her shoulder once more to find Tom still standing there until the door slammed in between them. <br/>As she hesitantly walked over and took the seat next to her father he asked, “What has she done, Armando?” His voice cut like a knife and she flinched in her seat, looking down. <br/>“Professor Brinns reported her having quite an interest in the dark arts and encouraging the other students to learn it.” She opened her mouth to defend herself but her father only held up a hand.<br/>“That is ridiculous. She will not mention it again, we do not condone this at our home, I assure you, Armando.” Dippet only nodded while Lux clenched her jaw as her father spoke lies. <br/>“Well seeing as this issue is resolved you two may go.” Dippet waved a hand at them and her father yanked her up by her upper arm all but dragging her out of the room. <br/>“Father, I’m sorry!” She spoke frantically and quietly as he tugged her down the steps and through various hallways. When he marched her down a certain wing, her arm all but covered in bruises, she saw her friends laughing to each other.<br/>“Lux?” Avery asked as they all turned to look at the girl being dragged around by an angry-looking man. He didn’t give her a chance to say anything but walked her past them, tightening his grip until she gasped in pain. She didn’t miss their faces as they watched her disappear. <br/>Finally, her father shoved her away from him and she stumbled back a few steps in an abandoned part of the castle, “I’m sorry!” She told him again but barely got the words out before the back of his hand met her delicate cheek. Her head snapped to the side, her hand reaching up to cover the damage.<br/>“You should be. Do not make me come here again Lux. I mean it.” With that, he strode away as fast as he took her there and she was alone. Tears stung at her eyes as she leaned against the cool stone wall and took a deep breath. Her cheek stung and she knew their family ring had cut into her cheek. <br/>With a sigh she straightened herself out as best she could and followed the path her father took and made her way back slowly. The drained and hollow feeling in her heart almost had her feet dragging as she tried to find her way back to her dorm.<br/>“Hey! Malcalester!” It was him. Of course, it was, she thought bitterly as she continued to walk. He didn’t seem to catch the hint because he easily stepped in front of her, stopping her completely. <br/>“What?” She asked slowly, her voice shook with anger. All she wanted to do was lay in her bed and forget this dreaded day altogether.<br/>Tom looked at her blankly, his eyes only flashing briefly when he caught sight of her cheek, “You’re bleeding all over the place.” He pointed out as if it were the weather and she reached her hand up to find a trail of blood falling down her cheek and a stain on her white collared shirt. <br/>“Thanks.” She shot back sarcastically as she tried to leave him but he held her in place, “Was that your father?” He asked curiously, the lack of sympathy in his voice made it clear he didn’t truly care.<br/>“Didn’t anyone tell you that curiosity killed the cat?” This time he let her pass and she was back on her mary way to her dorm. <br/>What she didn’t quite catch was that Tom’s hands shook with anger at the sight of her blood.<br/>~<br/>The following day’s she avoided the boys, not speaking to them more than necessary. Even though she wouldn’t admit it to herself, she was embarrassed. Embarrassed that they had seen her being dragged away by her father, that Tom had seemed the aftermath, and that she had lost her decorum. Appearances were everything to Lux. <br/>In potions she was particularly quiet, Tom didn’t press for any more conversations like the other boys did and they silently perfected their potion for the day and left. <br/>“Malcalester are you coming to lunch?” Tom asked as she walked slowly behind him. Tom had seen the subtle shift in her. He knew they weren’t supposed to have seen what they did and now she was shameful. She was quiet which was hard to believe and didn’t quite try to flirt with everyone to get what she wanted. He found himself annoyed with her shift in demeanor. <br/>“No.” Was all Lux said before turning down the opposite corridor and towards the library. Her stomach protested but she could use the extra study time. <br/>The library was all but empty as she sat at an empty table and pulled out her books and began her studies. <br/>“Lux Malcalester?” A voice made her look up as she saw the Hufflepuff she sat within her history class, James.<br/>“Hi, James.” She smiled at the boy and gestured for him to sit if he would like. He eagerly took the seat across from her and pulled out his books as well. “Not hungry?” She asked not looking up from her book and he only hummed in response. <br/>After a while, she settled on studying the boy. He was handsome in a boyish way. Not exactly her type, she didn’t particularly go after blondes.<br/>“What?” James looked up curiously and she shook her head with a smirk, “Nothing.” <br/>He smiled back at her and she decided he would do, “Come to a room with me? I need to get something very important.” She let her words drip with honey as she flirted with the poor boy. His eyes widened before smirking back at her knowingly as they both walked out of the library hastily. <br/>As they rounded the corner to the residential side of the school she grabbed the boy and kissed him, they fell back onto a wall as she felt him run his hands down her back. Stumbling towards the Slytherin girl dormitories with their hands running underneath their robes and lips pressed against each other they almost missed the presence of a new addition. <br/>Almost. <br/>They broke apart with a gasp, her lips swollen and red, hair a mess, and emptiness still inside her. <br/>“Get out of her Fenwick.” None other than Tom Riddle himself towered over the two of them. James barely looked at her as he stumbled away. She blinked slowly and tried to even out her breathing, she couldn’t tell if it was from the kissing or the constant panic in her chest. <br/>“What are you doing?” Tom stepped closer to her and she finally focused her eyes on him, swaying on her feet slightly.<br/>“Nothing anymore.” She spoke without the usual bite in her tone, “You scared him away.” <br/>“James Fenwick?” She nodded and he let out a mean laugh, “Pathetic,” He spat at her and she recoiled slightly at his hostility. <br/>“Piece of advice, Lux? Unless you wanted to fuck him in the hallway he cannot get into the girl dorms. They’re enchanted.” The tired girl didn’t have it in her to fight with him and only nodded slightly before moving to go to her room and lay down.<br/>“What’s wrong with you?” Tom pulled her back and pulled her chin up to meet his eyes, “Is it your father?” He spoke lowly and she hesitated. He studied her hard, the slight wobble of her bottom lip, and how her gaze tried to stray from his but she finally spoke, “I hate him.” He couldn’t miss the shake in her voice and neither could she. <br/>His finger reached up and gently brushed her cheek and could feel the enchantment on them to cover the damage, with half a thought he dissolved them and revealed the fading purple bruising. She closed her eyes as he looked at her, unable to bear to let someone else see what she saw in the mirror. <br/>“Do you even know the meaning of the word?” Lux thought over her relationship with her father. The horrors she grew up with, his teaching methods were more barbaric than most. She knew deep down she hated him for what he had done to her all her life. <br/>“Yes.” She croaked out and he watched her for a moment before nodding and letting her go. <br/>“Go to bed. I expect to see you at breakfast tomorrow.”<br/> With that Tom left her.<br/>~<br/>Tom walked into the dining hall the next morning and was pleased to see that the girl had, in fact, listening to him. When he took his usual seat across from her, he could tell something had changed. This wasn’t the same pathetic pitiful girl he had seen last night, no. She was dressed perfectly, her skirt dangerously above regulation and her hair was in perfect curls down her back. She looked better. She looked as if she were up to something bad. <br/>“Tom.” She nodded her head slightly at him as she sipped on a glass of pumpkin juice, her eyes flashed as he studied her before looking away.<br/>“Thank Merlin it’s Friday,” Lestrange slid into his seat with a groan next to Lux. She grinned at the stupid boy, “Why the long face, Lestrange?” She looked him up and down and Tom almost rolled his eyes at her. She was good. Almost too good, but he knew she loved to have people fall at her feet.<br/>“I’ve got two tests today.” He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, “Going to Hogsmeade is the only thing keeping me going.” Dramatic. <br/>As the rest of them snickered at the boy with a problem of procrastination, Lux scrunched her eyebrows, “Hogsmeade?” He almost forgets how new she was.<br/>“A little town. Full of shops.” Avery laughed and turned back to the stressed boy, “Lestrange I’m sorry to tell you that Slughorn called Slugclub tomorrow.” <br/>That’s right. That insufferable teacher was obsessed with the brightest and most perfect students, that pointed all fingers to him and his friends.<br/>“Slugclub? What is that?” Malcalester practically demanded. Tom put her out of her misery though, “A club only for the best and brightest kids here. Slughorn has us over for dinner occasionally.” Her eyes narrowed no doubt wondering why she wasn’t invited and the thought made his lips quirk up slightly. <br/>She settled for a hum but gathered her things, “I’ve got astronomy, see you later.” They all watched her as she walked away, she was hard to miss it seems as every male in the hall seemed to lean out of their seats slightly to catch a quick glimpse at her. </p><p>Tom didn’t know why it bothered him so.</p><p>~<br/>Why wasn’t she invited? <br/>Lux thought about the stupid Slugclub that all of her friends seem to be apart of. Sure she was new but it was obvious how smart she was. <br/>Her head swarmed as she sat in her astronomy class, counting down the seconds until she could accidentally stumble upon Slughorn and politely insist on an invitation.<br/>She barely let her professor finish her dismissal before Lux was halfway towards Slughorn’s room, she fixed her hair quickly and put a charming smile on her face before letting herself stumble in his classroom. Thankfully it was empty but she certainly wasn’t above having an audience. <br/>“Ms. Malcalester?” Slughorn stood up from his desk to see the pretty girl well above her years standing in his classroom.<br/>“Oh my, I-I’m so sorry. Wrong classroom!” She let herself stumble over her words like a silly little girl and she only chuckled at her and gestured her to take a seat. <br/>“I was actually hoping to see you today, Lux.” He looked over her, not missing the natural beauty about her, her smirk told him she didn’t miss it either.<br/>“About what, sir?” She leaned forward slightly to give him her full attention and he cleared his throat slightly, “You are a very bright student, Lux. I’d like you to consider attending this little group I hold. We are having dinner tomorrow night, I hope you consider coming.”<br/>Bingo. “I’m very grateful for your offer, professor. Consider me there.” She grinned at him,<br/>“I’m happy to hear that. See you then, Ms. Malcalester.” She took that as her cue to leave and walked out of the door very pleased with herself. <br/>“I thought you had astronomy?” Rosier saw her walk out of Slughorn’s classroom and she only grinned, “I was just having a chat with Slughorn.” She shrugged as she walked with him to the common room.<br/>“This wouldn’t have anything to do with Slugclub, would it?” Rosier looked at her knowingly as they spoke the secret password to the enchanted door.<br/>“Come on, Rosier, I had a question about a project.” The rest of the group looked up as they saw the two of them walking in, “But it certainly didn’t hurt that I got an invitation.” <br/>Rosier rolled his eyes at her playfully, “You’ll regret you did that, Lux. Those dinners are painful.”<br/>Lestrange groaned as if reminded of the dreaded dinner but she still felt pleased. She sat on the same chaise as Tom who barely spared her a passing glance. <br/>The group of them chatted over the school, Slughorn, and stupid things until Malfoy complained of his stomach threatening to eat itself. <br/>“I swear, you are the most dramatic person I know.” Lux threw and arm around Malfoy’s shoulder and he scowled, pushing her away playfully. <br/>As they all ate and laughed, minus Tom, of course, a little first-year boy dropped a letter in front of her. <br/>“Ooh, you got mail.” Malfoy cooed and she frowned at the white envelope, even Tom graced her with his attention. <br/>She opened the letter carefully and paled when she read it: </p><p>	I’m afraid I must insist that you come home for dinner next weekend. Do not mess this up for us.<br/>Alistair Malcalester.</p><p>She closed the letter harshly and swallowed, her lunch threatening to come back up. She knew what he expected of her, she had been in the same position many times before. He no doubt had set up a meeting with his followers and she would have to make an appearance.<br/>“Well?” Malfoy asked curiously only to be elbowed in the stomach by Rosier. <br/>She smiled at him slightly and curled her shaking hands into fists, “Just a letter from home.” The boys nodded but Tom stared at her. Of course, he knew. She had all but cried into his shoulder like a pathetic schoolgirl the other day. <br/>Having lost her appetite completely she decided to excuse herself to her room. She already knew exactly which dress she was wearing to Slugclub the moment she got the invitation so she plopped down onto her bed with a sigh. <br/>“Lux?” A quiet, timid girl called Lily peeked around the corner at Lux. She was a sweet girl but she let everyone walk all over her.<br/>“Yes, Lily?” Lux kept her eyes closed as Lily walked further into the room nervously.<br/>“James is outside the common room, he asked for you.” Lux thanked the girl and cursed as she sat up, making her way to the awkward confrontation.<br/>She opened the common room door to come face to face with James Fenwick, the poor boy smiled at her and she stepped outside.<br/>“James-”<br/>“I like you, Lux.” <br/>Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Of course, he would be the boy to get attached like this. She opened her mouth to let him down gently but he grabbed her and slanted his mouth against hers once more. He kissed her hesitantly and sweetly, things Lux never looked for in a guy. She didn’t like fumbling hands or nervous fingers and James was all hopeless romance but she kissed him back because she must be a sadist. She let him lean her against the wall, she let his tongue run along her lip, and she let her hands run up his neck into his hair. <br/>They broke apart with a gasp and he looked at her as if she hung the moon. Bloody hell, she thought bitterly.<br/>“James, I’m not looking for anything serious.” She tried to stay gentle and rubbed his arm when his eyes furrowed as if he couldn’t fathom the thought. <br/>She cringed at his next words, “Why?” <br/>“I just don’t want a relationship right now, James. I’m sorry.” Leave it at that James, she thought as a prayer.<br/>“But you asked me to come back to your dorm that night.” Bless him, he genuinely looked confused but then stepped back with a frown, “You were using me.”<br/>She couldn’t help but feel irritated, “Just because we almost fucked doesn’t mean we were going to get married, James.” She said perhaps a little too harshly because he back away further as if she slapped him.<br/>“Fine. I should have known.” James gathered the things he had dropped and was about to leave finally, “Know what?” Oh, Lux, curiosity killed the cat. <br/>“That you were just another whore.” And with that, he left. She gritted her teeth in anger, sure she was a bitch and probably showed a little too much leg and probably needed to stop jumping from guy to guy but that word. God, that word made her upset, it was a word her father threw around and god knows she hated him.<br/>She slammed the door as hard as it would let her and stomped back down to her dorm and fell face-first into her bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday mornings were her favorite. She pulled on a white pleated skirt since they didn’t have classes today and a dark green jumper. She pulled on her favorite heeled black boots and walked up to the dining hall for breakfast. <br/>As she walked to her table she had a hard time ignoring the looks she got from the Hufflepuff table. As if they had all know what she did. What did she even do exactly? She slowed down a bit and looked for James in the mass of yellows only to see him being comforted by two girls. <br/>She scoffed and sat down in her usual seat as they continued sending glares her way.<br/>“What have you done to get a whole house to hate you?” She snapped her head away from the Hufflepuff table, her hair flying around her shoulders, and snapped at Rosier, “Nothing.” All of the boys looked at her incredulously, even Tom looked curious enough to listen in. <br/>So she explained what had happened last night, and they all broke out into howling laughter, Tom even couldn’t help but slightly smile at her in amusement.<br/>“Our very own heartbreaker.” Lestrange pulled her into his side with a loud laugh and she could almost hear another gasp of betrayal from the Hufflepuff table but she didn’t care.<br/>As they all eat and continued to tease Lux over her endeavors, they barely noticed the pair of Hufflepuff girls walking a little too close to their end of the table. That was until the bright orange pumpkin juice was all over Lux’s lap.<br/>A low gasp sounded across the dining hall as she tried to make sense of what had just happened because there was no way, in hell, that this was real. She cut her glance from the two haughty girls looking down at her to her wand before they opened their mouths, “That’s what you get, Malcalester. You’re just a whore.” Lux shot up in her seat, her legs a sticky mess, her hand shot out to grab her wand but a hand closed down over it and yanked it off the table before she could do any permanent damage. The girls at least had the decency to look scared of her as the guys surrounding her got up, “You’re pathetic, Elizabeth.” Rosier looked at the girl in disgust and they actually looked hurt.<br/>“Leave.” Tom Riddle himself spoke up and the girls all but ran away from the table. I ripped my wand out of Tom’s hand barely registering that he had been the one to keep things from escalating and stomped out of the dining hall.<br/>“Malcalester,” Tom followed her annoyingly as she jogged down the steps to the common room, “What?” She snapped at him, overall annoyed with how childish the girls were. <br/>Tom waited with her as the door opened slowly and they slipped inside together, the fire in the corner warming her up immediately. <br/>“I need to change.” Lux was still angry but stood in front of the fire in thought. Everyone thought she was a whore now? <br/>“I can fix it.” His wand was in his hand already but she rolled her purple eyes, “I want to change.”. He only nodded and sat down on the chaise nearest her.<br/>“Well, that was dramatic,” Tom spoke as if he was bored on the dining hall endeavors but she was in agreeance for once, “I had no idea I had ruined his life.” She spoke sarcastically but toyed with her orange damp skirt.<br/>She heard him stand up and come up behind her, “You can’t let people below you make you feel any less than you are. They are nothing.” His breath hit her ear as he spoke lowly. Lux nodded, she was something and, “They are nothing.” She whispered to the fire as he remained behind her.<br/>“Why did you take my wand?” She asked as an afterthought now, she could have literally made them into nothing. Tom knew this because he stepped away from her and sat back down, “I didn’t think you’d want to be expelled.” <br/>It was true but she would never admit that she was grateful for his act. So she only nodded and left him in the common room to throw away this skirt and pull on a new one. <br/>~<br/>She was late. <br/>She was late?<br/>The words didn’t sit right in her own head as she ran through the empty hallways of her school in a mild panic. <br/>She was late to Slugclub, the club she has gotten herself into. A club she was annoyed she wasn’t invited earlier into, and she was late.<br/>“Ah! Nice of you to join us Ms. Malcalester!” Slughorn only smiled warmly at her, “We saved you a seat.” She tried to subtly catch her breath as she walked to the empty seat that happened to be right next to Tom. Her friends eye her suspiciously as she silently tried to breathe, “I’m very sorry professor, I just got caught up in my studies.” He nodded in understanding before jumping back into a conversation with Avery. Embarrassingly enough she had been sleeping. She had laid down for a nap and overslept for once in her entire life. <br/>She rubbed her eyes, careful of the makeup she had dusted on, and took a sip of whatever was in the fancy glass in front of her and grimaced at the taste. SHe caught Lestrange’s eye and caught him holding back at laugh behind his own glass. Her eyes narrowed at him as if daring him to do something and he rolled his eyes playfully before looking away. <br/>~<br/>“I told you.” Rosier sang in her ear as the lot of them walked back to the Slytherin dungeons. <br/>“Told me what,” She tried to not give him the satisfaction but he was right, it had been mind-numbingly boring. <br/>“That you'd regret getting yourself into that dinner.”<br/>“Don’t gloat.” She groaned finally as they filled into the warm common room and fell onto the couches and chairs. <br/>“So where were you exactly?” Avery sat next to her as she laid down on the comfy chaise, “Studying.” She cheekily replied and he only rolled his eyes in annoyance and sat on the floor.<br/>They were deep in a debate over something Slughorn had mentioned and of course it had been something she had completely zoned out for, but to be honest, she wanted to leave the entire time. Lux was the only one that acknowledged that someone had entered the room and she saw the small frame of Lily walk hastily towards the dorms sniffling slightly. Lux cursed herself for feeling protective over the girl, bloody hell, she had only one or two conversations with her but she had seen the way the kids here treated her and she hated it. <br/>“Lily!” Lux stood up and followed the girl, ignoring the weird looks her friends cast her. She ran down the stairs and found Lily crying on her bed, her small frame shaking. <br/>“What happened, Lily?” Lux sat on the bed next to her and put an arm around her shoulders gently.<br/>“My wand.” She cried quietly, “They broke my wand.” Lux tried to stifle her gasp when Lily showed her the wand cleanly broken into two pieces. It was clean meaning someone had to have done it on purpose. <br/>“Who did this?” She couldn't help the anger in her tone, this was cruel.<br/>The girl swiped at her cheeks, “James and those two girls from this morning.” she sounded ashamed and Lux grabbed her and hugged the poor girl before letting herself feel how upset this made her.<br/>“I'll be right back.” Lux made sure she had her own wand before walking up the stairs, on a mission to find the three idiots and teach them just what happens when you break a lady’s wand.<br/>“Going somewhere?” Tom called from his place in a chair as they all looked at her, “Obviously.” She quickly walked out of the cozy room and marched around the castle until she saw the group standing outside in the gardens.<br/>“Well if it isn't the school whore-” The girl that so clumsily spilled her juice all over Lux’s favorite skirt could barely get the words out before Lux sent a silencing spell into her.<br/>The other girl looked on worriedly but she could have been the one snapping Lily’s wand, “Stupefy!” The girl flew away from them and stayed down a few yards.<br/>Jame’s eyes widened as Lux put her wand underneath his chin, “You’re pathetic, Fenwick. Never experienced rejection, hm? You nothing more than a child.” She spat the words at him with hatred and he visibly flinched in fear.<br/>Good. She pictured herself using the Crucio curse on him, it would be so easy. She had done it before too, growing up in a dark magic home she was well versed on the unforgivables. He deserves it, a little voice in her head whispered lovingly. <br/>“Lux.” She lessened the pressure on his neck as her wand shook at the sound of his voice, “Don’t do this. At least not right now.” He sounded amused and she smiled slightly, he knew what she wanted to do but she would get sent far, far away for it. So she shoved the pathetic boy away from her and he stumbled over a rock and fell backward. He genuinely looked terrified so she turned back to find Tom looking pleased with the situation. <br/>Tom pulled her away from the three pathetic students and leaned down into her ear slightly, “The Unforgivables, hm?”<br/>She froze but was able to do so as he continued to drag her through the hallways until he pushed them into an empty classroom.<br/>“Legilimency,” She was impressed, even she wasn't well versed in it. Even more of a reason to fear this boy, she didn't even feel the intrusion. <br/>“You’d be smart to keep that to yourself, Malcalester. And if you don't, I have no problem making you keep your mouth shut.” She swallowed harshly as she tried to put space in between them but found herself against a desk. She was Lux Malcalester for Merlin's sake, this boy shouldn't have her nervously shifting away, when did she ever let someone intimidate her?<br/>“And you’d be smart to keep your mouth shut about the Unforgivables.” She cursed herself for the lack of threat in her voice but he only smiled at her as if she were making outrageous requests.<br/>“I’m just curious about how a girl like you knows anything about those nasty curses.” He stepped closer to her as she leaned back on the desk slightly, her pulse racing.<br/>“A girl like me?” She whispered when he got close enough to her, she would get herself out of this. She looked at him over and darkened her eyes, “What kind of girl do you think I am?” She spoke lowly and her hand found the bottom on his jumper and tugged gently all the while trying to calm her racing heart down. She was nervous.<br/>To her utter surprise, Tom smirked at her and leaned down, inching closer to her face and she would be lying if her stomach didn’t flutter at the sight. She tilted her chin up, his lips parting slightly when she felt his breath hit them. Bloody hell, she thought, Tom Riddle was going to kiss her. <br/>Lux could have cursed herself because in the next second his hand was wrapped around her little throat. <br/>“That doesn’t work on me, sweetheart.” She gasped as his hand squeezed hard enough to show her he was the one in control. It wasn’t enough to have her seeing stars but enough to know he would be deciding how much air she needed.<br/>“You think I don’t notice how you have everyone wrapped around your little finger?” His hand squeezed harder and my eyes fluttered towards the ceiling as I stood on my toes. He used her lack of balance to shove the girl backward so she was fully seated on the desk, her legs open enough for him to stand in between. His eyes flitted back and forth over her pretty face, “I don’t know what you're talking about.” She whispered in sly defiance to which he only smirked knowingly, “I have plans for you, Malcalester. Big, big, plans.” His other hand braced itself on her thigh, his fingernails surely leaving crescent marks on her exposed thigh as he leaned closer to her face.<br/>“I’m not doing anything for you.” She knew it would be best to let him think he had won and let her regroup for another day but she couldn’t stop. Her mind was reeling at the hand on her leg and the one wrapped around her windpipe but she wasn't scared, no, not really, she wanted to push him.<br/>“I think you will.” His hand on her leg curved inward and crept up the soft, delicate skin of the inside of her thigh. Her hand shot up to grab his wrist that was around her neck in surprise. She couldn't close her legs due to the bulk of his body trapped between them and her skirt had ridden dangerously high. She watched him with wide eyes as his fingers disappeared underneath her skirt in a taunting fashion, he wasn't doing this out of longing, no, he was proving a point. A power dynamic.<br/>She tried to lean back to put distance between them but he used his grip on her throat to keep her close. She sucked in a sharp breath when his fingertips traced the outline of her lace underwear, her legs starting to tremble. <br/>Lux had been with a fair share of guys but never felt anything but boredom really. But Tom was different. While she had only been using people in the past, he was the one using her and it was thrilling. He knew what he wanted, now she wanted to see how far he would go to get it from her.<br/>Right before he slipped his fingers beneath the flimsy fabric he pulled back abruptly, making her almost fall backward off the oak desk. Her hand flew up to her throat to feel the phantom of his touch there as she sucked in much-needed air. He stared at her with nothing but the look of someone who had won. She felt dazed, her throat was dry, and the ache between her thighs was almost unbearable. And he knew, of course, he knew, she could tell from the stupid little smile on his face.<br/>“It’s past curfew, go to bed,” Tom ordered her nonchalantly as if he didn't have his hand up her skirt moments before and she cut him an irritated look before sliding on the desk gracefully and fixing her skirt as if nothing had happened.<br/>“Who says I don’t have big, big plans for you Riddle?” She touched his shoulder as she walked out of the classroom. She was bluffing of course but she didn't want him to know he held all the cards.<br/>She felt his eyes on her as she did her best to walk away normally, she twirled around to meet his eyes once again with her famous smirk, “Maybe we can help each other.”<br/>It was time for her to decide what she wanted from him.<br/>This would be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week flew by, much to Lux’s dismay, every day was one step closer to having to go school.<br/>She was distracted. Her situation with Tom halted as she could only think about the role she was going to have to play when she went home, what her father would have her do to impress his followers. On Friday, after her Astronomy class, Lux gathered her things in her dorm, she was never one for silly goodbyes and apparated to the gates of their family estate. Tom would just have to wait for their silly banter until Monday. Only how serious was he really? If she thought on it too long she could feel the pressure of his hand on her leg and neck, he felt very serious.<br/>Lux flung the french doors open to the beautiful home and was greeted by her mother walking into the foyer. “Hi sweetie.” her mother embraced her warmly and she realized how much she missed her mother. It was an ongoing cycle between the two of them, her mother wouldn’t stand up to her father while Lux was used as a gambling chip.<br/>“Hey, mom.” She squeezed her mom back before taking her things up to her old room. It was exactly as she had left it, minus what the house-elves had cleaned up. She had no doubt that her parents had already gone through her belongings but she couldn’t really bring herself to care.<br/>~<br/>“Lux!” she heard her father call her into the grand dining room. A long table that seated twelve people was completely filled as she sauntered in, wearing a little black dress that hugged her thighs. She wore classic black stockings that were held up by the hidden garter belt, only a sliver of the clips were visible. Her black heels had gold snakes around the cuff that seemed to be moving up her ankles. She looked good and she knew it, the large group of men in the room also did, their eyes danced up her legs and over her body and she felt gross. No matter how many times her father had her parading around his men it never got better; she never got used to it.<br/>“Gentlemen, you know my beautiful daughter.” The men all nodded their agreeance and sent me creepy smiles. “She is our image for our School of Dark Arts. Teaching our youth to use dark magic will greatly increase our following.” They all nodded and vocalized their agreements.<br/>I stood still, I had heard of his ideas but I didn’t know how close he really was, “Bring her in!” My father yelled to one of the house-elves and two of them pushed in a girl no older than myself, bound and gagged. <br/>I frowned as my father handed me my wand and gestured to the girl, “Lux, show them the Cruciatus curse. What you have been taught.” He gestured towards the girl and my heart sunk as she looked at me with fear. There were few things Lux could do in this situation, refuse and be punished with a Cruciatus of her own or save herself. She tried to remember this was bigger than her or the trembling girl in front of her when Lux raised her slender wand, “Crucio,” Lux spoke the curse and felt the magic move through her and the wand before the young girl fell to the floor, screaming in pain. It was a pain Lux was very familiar with, she felt for the girl, she really did. <br/>It felt like forever when Lux’s arm started to quiver and her eyes watered at the endless sounds of pain, “Father?” she mumbled, still watching the girl twist and squirm in excruciating pain wanting to stop. Her father only looked at her, knowing exactly what she was asking, but only inclined his head in silent challenge. How far would she go for him?<br/>Squeezing her eyes shut against the screams she finally dropped the curse along with her wand and the girl was silent, unmoving on the floor. <br/>Her father looked at her with a glint of fire, “Get her up, Lux.” The Imperious curse, he wanted her to perform next. With a sigh, she lifted her wand once again and whispered the mind-controlling spell. She twirled the wand, picturing the girl getting up and standing in front of the table and she simply did. The power these curses held was unimaginable but using them on helpless little girls was like experimenting on little mice. It was cruel. <br/>The crowd of men mumbled their excitement at the sight of her performing these spells when her father simply gestured again, “And what’s next, Lux?” She cut her gaze to his in shock, he couldn’t mean to have her kill the poor girl? <br/>“You know the spell.” Her father stood behind her and spoke firmly, picking up her hand that held her arm and pointed it towards the trembling girl. Lux shook her head slightly in shock, the nameless girl’s cries making her all the more dazed, “I can’t.” She whispered causing an unhappy chorus behind them.<br/>Her father snatched her wand out of her grip and shoved her backward so hard she fell upon one of the laps of one of his followers.<br/>The man held her firmly as her father lifted his own wand and pointed it at the girl, Lux heard herself let out a scream of protest but the burst of green light told her it was over. Her body trembled as she looked at the dead girl in horror, she didn’t deserve to die.<br/>“Leave,” Was all her father told her and was all it took to have her running out of the room.<br/>~<br/>She left her family home that Sunday feeling more drained than she did arrive. Her body was sore from the punishment that followed her after no performing the Avada Kadevra spell. Her limbs were shaky after the rounds of cruciatus curses she went through until she picked up the wand and killed the mouse her father had found. <br/>The apparition took the rest of the energy from her as she walked over the bridge towards the school she now welcomed. She was exhausted, mentally more than physically at this point. The things she had seen and had to do would disgust her if she thought on it too long and she was afraid of what she would do if she let it sink in. <br/>“Lux?” The quiet girl, Lily called as she passed her on the way to the dormitories, “You’re back.” Lily turned and walked with her, until Lux tripped and fell walking up the stairs, smashing her shin into the unforgivable stone. <br/>She dropped her things, truly exhausted as Lily grabbed her arm and pulled her up, “Are you okay?” The girl actually sounded worried for her, Lux would have laughed if she wasn’t so tired and hurt, her leg was bleeding now and the pain in her entire body was a dull throbbing sensation now. So she only nodded, it was best for both of their sakes if she didn’t get into how not okay she was.<br/>Lily lead her to her bed and pulled the covers back and laid Lux down as best she could, “I’m going to clean up your leg.” Lux only managed a nod before letting the soft darkness pull her under.<br/>~<br/>She woke up with a blinding headache and groaned at the light shining in her room. Her hand flew up to block the light out but froze when she realized just how much light was visible, what time was it? <br/>Her heart sunk when she realized the day was half over, missing all of her classes for the day. She flung the covers back and stood up in her day-old clothes, deciding on taking a trip to the hospital wing for a revitalizing potion to get rid of her pain. <br/>She had yet to see her friends, thankfully, as she sat on a medical bed waiting for Pomfrey and her life-saving potion. <br/>She looked around curiously when every being in the world turned against her, “Malcalester?” She spun her head to look at the entrance to find none other than head boy, Tom Riddle looking at her as if she had grown two heads, “What are you doing here?” <br/>“What does it look like I’m doing?” She asked with an attitude and he looked severely off-put that she was found in the hospital wing. <br/>She watched him struggle with himself before standing in front of her bed, “Lily told us that you looked out of it last night, that you practically fell down the stairs.” She rolled her eyes at the girl fussing over her, “Well I’m fine, don't worry your pretty little head about me.” her words were anything but endearing but he didn't comment on it. <br/>“And your visit home?” He knew it was a sore subject for her and was satisfied to see her face struggle to remain neutral when he uttered the words. She straightened herself out and muttered a quiet fine when Pomfrey shoved a potion in her hand. Tom watched as the tantalizing girl threw the potion back easily and then stood up, her clothes for once weren't perfectly pressed and fit to her body. She looked sickly and it put him on edge. <br/>~<br/> Lux tried to ignore him, she really did, but when he continued to stare at her through dinner that night she snapped at him, “Is there something on my face, Riddle?” The entire table froze at the venom in her voice and the flush on her cheeks. He only looked at her knowingly before shaking his head. She huffed and looked back down at her food, partially embarrassed with her outburst but he had been looking at her as if she were going to kneel over and die any second. <br/>“I’m going to study,” she mumbled to the boys still looking at her as if she grew two heads. She walked to the library solely for the quiet it brought, she really didn't have anything to do. <br/>She picked a table secluded in a corner and buried her face in her hands, still picturing the girl at her home writhing on the floor. She could still feel her ears ringing from her screams and her father's hand on hers urging her to utter the killing curse. <br/>“I didn’t mean to upset you,” she rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice, of course, he followed her. Could she ever get some peace and quiet?</p><p>“Not everything is about you, Riddle.” He took the seat across from her and she couldn't help but break their stare. <br/>“Then what is it about? I have to admit, your sulking is off-putting.” she narrowed his eyes at his confession, “I am not sulking!” he only sat back and raised his hands with a smirk, “You're scaring poor Avery.” She coughed out a little laugh breaking her serious nature and he looked pleased with himself.<br/>“Just family things, you know?” Lux gestured and Tom only stared her down before shaking his head and leaning forward a bit, “My parents are dead, I grew up in an orphanage.” He expected her to look saddened or at least shocked by his admission but she only nodded to the table. He was glad she didn't say sorry like the few other people that knew of his predicament, she just looked indifferent. “Help me understand.” He reached forward and grabbed her hand tightly, “Your father, what is he like?” Lux couldn't help but laugh at his question bitterly, “He has special ways of parenting.” Tom looked at her closely, he remembered the bruises on her arm and the one on her face, “He taught me magic. Dark magic.” Her voice dropped, not knowing who was listening, “He wants to open a school of the dark arts for children.” She didn't know why she was spilling her family's top-secret information to a man she barely knew and only wanted to use her. He looked surprised before his expression turned neutral again, “And he hurts you?” She frowned at his question, never having to admit that what he did actually was hurting her, finally she nodded hesitantly and her hand subconsciously squeezed his hand.</p><p>“The unforgivables, he taught me how to use them but he uses them against me if I don’t do well enough.” Her voice grew hard with frustration, it wasn't fair. “I’m not crying over it or anything, it’s just not fair.”<br/>He watched her intently and she found comfort in the silence he brought. He didn’t say much but he always looked as though he was listening, observing. She pulled her hand away softly and brushed her hair behind her ears with a sigh, “Sorry, I’m not usually such a crying git.” <br/>“What if you could get revenge?” Tom’s rushed words stole the words out of her mouth and her eyes widened, “Revenge?” Lux looked around, her eyes wild with the concept as old as time, sweet, sweet revenge.<br/>“What if they were the ones to fear us? We could be powerful, more than you know.” He spoke as if he was well versed in this concept. </p><p>A not so secret, secret of Lux’s was that she had quite the thing for power. Power got you places in this world, respect, loyalty, fear. Her heart raced at the possibilities.<br/>She only nodded slightly and he looked pleased, sitting back in his chair slightly when she spoke up,</p><p>“I want him dead. All of them.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November turned into December much quicker than she had expected. She and Tom had grown much closer, not in that way, no but they had found the Room of Requirement after her gory realization of killing her own father. They had been working on their magic, he slowly helped her master most of the spells she had ever been taught along with some new ones he had shown her. To be powerful meant to be knowledgeable.</p>
<p>In return, she taught him everything her father had ever taught her of dark magic. She was teaching Tom Riddle the unforgivables, how to make poisons, harmful magic, she felt as if she had something valuable to give for once in her life. As she ate her lunch alone and she thought of Tom, how he hadn’t touched her since that night in the abandoned classroom, she thought about how she wanted him to touch her.</p>
<p>She slowly spooned the chocolate pudding into her mouth, daydreaming of that dreaded boy. “Lux!” Malfoy and Avery squeezed in on either side of her, she glared at them as they interrupted her thoughts and made her drop her spoon. “Must you two be so rude to poor Lux?” Lestrange cooed as he took a seat opposite Avery and handed her a new spoon. She smiled sarcastically as she snatched the spoon out of his hand without a word.</p>
<p>“She loves us.” Avery shrugged as he filled his plate with various foods. Rosier took the seat opposite Malfoy, “I wouldn’t be so generous Avery.” There went her peace and quiet for the day, she thought and sighed,</p>
<p>“You’re all children-”</p>
<p>“We would hate to scare away Ms. Malcalester, now wouldn’t we?”</p>
<p>There he was. Looking as daunting as usual in his robes. “You know I love you, boys.” She cooed as if she were talking to children and they scowled at her demeaning tone, “What took you so long?” She licked the chocolate pudding off the back of the spoon, accidentally meeting Tom’s eyes that traced the path of her tongue. She willed her cheeks not to flush and make a fool out of herself.</p>
<p>“Slughorn got a hold of us.” Rosier shook his head sadly and Avery groaned, “That insufferable man must be in love with us all.” She nodded and grinned at their misfortune to which Rosier only glared at her. Malfoy perked up suddenly and she glanced over at the jumpy boy, “The Yuleball is soon,” She frowned, she must have forgotten.</p>
<p>As they fought over who got to take the prettiest girl in their house, <em>besides her</em>, as Lestrange had so boldly pointed out, their attention was suddenly back on her looking expectantly, “What?” she subconsciously whipped her mouth, scared that something might be there.</p>
<p>“Well? Who are you going with?” Malfoy urged her on and they all looked mildly interested in her love affairs when truthfully she had none. “I haven’t got a date.” She shrugged, “I forgot about the dance.”</p>
<p>They all looked at her as if she had grown two heads and she rose her eyebrows at them in annoyance. “And how many of you have dates?” She crossed her arms knowingly as they all started arguing again on their lack of female interactions. Tom was silent as usual when she excused herself, bored of hearing teenage boys complain about their love lives. She heard him before he made himself known, as usual, “And do you have a date yet, Tom?” She continued her path to the common room without looking at the boy next to her, still curious for his answer. He was undeniably handsome but one of the most intimidating people she had ever come into contact with.</p>
<p>“Dances are frivolous,” She nodded her head in agreement, “But we need to keep up appearances.” She groaned in annoyance as they opened the door to the common room. She spun around and on a complete hunch, “Tom Riddle, will you go to the Yule ball with me?” The look on his face was priceless, he actually looked surprised and Tom never let anyone put him off balance. “That is unless you don’t already have a date?” Lux pushed still blocking the entrance to the living space, she would go with him rather than some lousy idiot. “I don’t.” Was all he said slowly and she grinned, “Perfect,” She turned around and sank into one of the armchairs with a sigh,</p>
<p>“Are you staying here for Christmas?” She asked hesitantly knowing his family situation. He nodded, running his hands through his pretty brown hair, she nodded slightly back, “Can I stay with you?” She asked, pulling at the hem of her skirt nervously, he made her nervous. “You’re more than welcome to stay at the school over break,” he spoke nonchalantly as he pulled out a book and began to flip through the pages. Lux only hummed and nodded in agreeance when a crowd of Slytherins walked into the room rather loudly. The two only looked at them in disinterest and annoyance as they laughed and shouted but a boy separated himself from the rest, Adam she thought was his name,</p>
<p>“Hey Lux,” His poor voice shook as Lux only smiled at the boy. He was cute, but she wasn’t looking, she could feel Tom watching from his seat, “I was wondering if-” He cleared his throat nervously and she tried not to cringe, “you wanted to go to the dance with me?” His voice had a hopeful glint at the end of it and she tried to smile sympathetically, “I’m sorry, Adam. I already have a date.” The boy all but deflated in front of her and she mumbled another sorry as he walked away in silence, she caught sight of Tom smirking and threw a little pillow at him with a scowl,</p>
<p>“It’s not funny.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Lily?” Lux laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling of the shared dorm, “Are you going to the Yule Ball?”</p>
<p>The young naive girl only let out a little laugh, “Yes,” she heard the girl shifting before asking, “Are you?”</p>
<p>Lux had never experienced girl talk as they called it, “Mhm,” she hummed and thought hard before asking, “Do you have a date?”</p>
<p>Lily giggled, “Alexander from our defense against the dark arts class asked me yesterday.”</p>
<p>Lux only nodded in silence even though the girl couldn’t see her. “Who are you going with?”</p>
<p>“Tom Riddle.” Lily didn’t say anything after that and they laid in comfortable silence waiting for sleep to pull them under.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Ms. Malcalester-,”</p>
<p>“Shut up.” The tall girl twirled around in the mirror, watching the way the dress fell on her. The woman that ran the shop was painfully overbearing and would not for the life of her be quiet. She hated to be so blatantly rude but sometimes people need it.</p>
<p>“I’ll take it,” The dress was solid black silk with then, barely visible straps with a daring slit up to her middle thigh when she walked. Simple yet effective, the dress would not be wearing her but she would be wearing the dress and she would wear it well. The Yule ball was tonight, call her cutting it close but when you wait this long you can figure out exactly what dresses haven’t been purchased and be rest assured no one would ruin her night by wearing the same dress as her, even though Lux knew she could outshine anyone.</p>
<p>“Very well,” The old woman looked pleased by her purchase and handed her the bag concealing the fragile silk. The little bell sounded as she opened the doors and into the snow. The walk back was one of her least favorites, her tights barely keeping her legs from freezing off. It was safe to say she was thoroughly freezing when she made it back to the warm castle, leaving her purchase in her dorm, she hurried to the dining hall to grab a quick bite before having to get ready.</p>
<p>The dining hall was relatively empty, the girls no doubt already primping themselves hours before the silly dance. As she spooned her favorite chocolate pudding into her mouth she rolled her eyes at the thought of the insecure girls needed hours upon hours. You could only do so much before having to be content with what you have. “Do you ever eat anything else?” Rosier and Lestrange sat in front of her and began fixing their plates.</p>
<p>“I like it,” She frowned at them, “What’s it to you?” She narrowed her eyes at them threateningly, “Didn’t your mothers teach you not to comment on a ladies eating habits?” Rosier rolled his eyes at her dramatics but Lestrange only laughed, “I thought you’d be getting ready by now.” She shook her head slowly and gestured to her bowl,</p>
<p>“Obviously not.”</p>
<p>“Ever so pleasant Lux,” Rosier spoke monotone as he read through a book he pulled out and she shot him a big smile.</p>
<p>“So did you guys manage to convince any poor girls to go to the dance with you?” This caught both of their attention and they grinned, “Of course we did, you think so lowly of us?” A smile grew on her lips, “You really don’t want me to answer that do you?” She quirked an eyebrow at them before they proceeded to tell her how Rosier got himself a shy Ravenclaw girl and Lestrange a girl she had never met before in Slytherin.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess I’ll see you guys there.” She winked at them before climbing off the bench but they stopped her, “Who are you going with?” They asked in unison and she frowned, Tom didn’t tell them, she turned to face the boys with a smirk, “I’ll see you lot there.” She repeated and they groaned as she walked away.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Lux sat on the corner of her bed, patiently waiting for Lily to come out. She had fully dressed, the black dress fitting perfectly loose and the black heels with gold accents paired nicely. Her hair was curled and fell down her back, held behind her ears with gold snake clips on either side. She knew she looked good, she only hoped Tom would clean up well. Lily cautiously walked out in her light pink gown that flowed out from the form-fitting top. The girl looked frightened, her shoulders slumped forwards and her hands fumbling together nervously. Lux sighed and stood up, “It’s about how you wear the dress, Lil.” She pushed the girl’s shoulders back gently, “Shoulders back, stop fiddling with your hands. You look beautiful.” Lily look determined and nodded. Lux put the back of her hand under Lily’s chin and pushed it up, “Keep your head up.” The two of them left the room, their heels clicking in harmony.</p>
<p>Lily found her date and spilled from Lux on the way to the main stairs. Lux felt the stares of her peers as she passed them although she refused to spare them a glance. She stood at the top of the stairs, scanning the mass of teenagers before meeting familiar eyes at the base of the stairs.</p>
<p>At that moment she wondered why she had even worried that he wouldn’t look his best, he always looked his best. He wore an all-black suit and she smirked at their taste before she began her descent down the stairs. He scanned her, head to toe, and she knew he was satisfied with what he found when he reached his hand towards her. She grabbed his outstretched hand tightly and when she reached the bottom he slid an arm around her waist gingerly, “You look stunning.” He whispered in her ear and she smiled, “You look well,” he tilted his head mockingly,</p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p>“Don’t push your luck, Riddle,” I took his arm and we walked into the ball.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Well, well, well,” Rosier and Lestrange stood in front of Tom and Lux with little smirks annoying enough to slap right off, “Of course it's you two.” Rosier rolled his eyes while Lestrange eyed her suspiciously, “You clean up very nicely, Ms. Malcalester.” She narrowed my eyes at the boy as Tom's hand rested on my back, “Watch it, Lestrange. Don’t you have a date to emotionally scar?” He scowled and Rosier clapped him on the back as they walked away. “I swear those two are idiots.” Lux looked to Tom and he only offered a tiny smile, “Do we have to dance?” she pouted and he only nodded at my expense. “Appearances, appearances, appearances.” I made a talking motion with my hands before dragging him to the dance floor, “I know.” He clasped her waist in one hand and her other hand in the other as the music started,</p>
<p>“Everyone’s looking at us,” She noticed with praise. “Good,” Tom nodded and she met his eyes again, “It doesn't bother you?” She asked curiously, he didn't peg her as someone begging to be in the spotlight.</p>
<p>He smiled knowingly, “It's about the power we hold over them, sweetheart.” Her eyes shot to the students staring and whispering about them and her stomach fluttered at the feeling. She felt giddy and Tom couldn't have been more pleased, “You like the idea,” He spoke knowingly and she rose her chin with a grin, “I want to be at the top.”</p>
<p>He looked conflicted for a moment and she noticed, “What?” he looked at her harshly as he twirled around the dancefloor before pulling her closer so her head rested on his shoulder. “You want a taste of power?” his voice tickled her ear and she could feel the beating of his chest this close, “I want you to do something for me tonight.” she glanced up at him through her long eyelashes and he looked down at her. When she nodded a sly smile grew on her face and he knew he had found the one.</p>
<p>“Slughorn,” she tried to turn her head to find him only to be stopped by Tom’s hand on her chin, “I need something from him. A book. It’s in his classroom.” She nodded in understanding but paused, “Well let's just go sneak in right now.” he shook his head with a hint of unrestrained anger, “The door is locked, he is the only one that can get in.” “I can get in. What book?” Their hushed voices were perfectly concealed over the music and the meaningless chatter of their classmates.</p>
<p>“Magick Moste Evile. It’s supposed to be in the library but he's kept a close eye on it. I want it.” She had heard of the book, it was a dark magic guide, so to speak, with the possibilities in mind she felt excited and giddy again, “I'll get it.” She smirked as the music stopped and she stepped away from him. He nodded with a matching smile, “Do not get caught, Ms. Malcalester.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll find I can be quite <em>persuasive</em>, Riddle.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Lux sat at the table filled with her friends, she thought of how she was going to go about this. Toms’s hand rested behind the chair she was sitting in as she was deep in thought, the other guys apparently knew what Tom wanted and that Lux was supposed to retrieve it somehow. The damsel in distress always worked, crying women seemed to make men the most uncomfortable and brought out their pathetic savior complex.</p><p>It would have to do, as the night was dying down. Her eyes scanned the room, seeing Slughorn standing by the main exit, watching students come and go. Perfect.</p><p>“Rosier, come get some drinks with me.” She said distractedly, already standing and keeping an eye on the professor. He started to argue but Tom sent him a look that had him grumbling but following her nonetheless. She watched Rosier ladle the red liquid into two cups gently before picking them both up. She turned in his direction as soon as he started to walk back to their table, ever so perfectly, making him bump into her, spilling the punch down her front.</p><p>She gasped at the cold and willed her eyes to fill with tears, the look on his face was priceless and she wished she could have taken a picture to save forever. “My dress,” She whimpered pathetically, only winking at him before turning away and stumbling out of the ballroom, students watching with wide eyes after having seen it all unfold.</p><p>She made sure to bump into Slughorn's shoulder as she ran out crying, “Oh! I’m so sorry professor.” She sniffled and he looked at her remorsefully. “Don’t apologize, Lux. Let’s get you cleaned up,” he took her arm and pulled her out of the spotlight, she only managed to catch the sight of her bewildered friends as she was pulled from the room.</p><p>She made sure to be extra nice to everyone later because, by some miracle, he took her straight to his classroom and pulled out the key, and ushering her inside when it was unlocked. “I just don’t know why he hates me so much!”</p><p>Lux willed herself to keep the trail of tears flowing, she looked down at her ruined dress with a sigh. He pulled out his wand and stood in front of her awkwardly, “I can clean you all up if you want.” She looked up at him with big, innocent eyes and nodded, “Please?” She basically whimpered, she deserved an award for this trick and she would happily make Tom deliver.</p><p>Slughorn waved his wand slightly and she felt the tickle of magic before she was dry again. She knew her cheeks had to be flushed and wet, her eyes swollen and red, “Do you think I could stay here for a bit longer?” she sat down on a small chaise in the back of the room, she knew he was uncomfortable seeing her cry. “Uh- I don’t see why that's a problem. Stay as long as you need. The door will lock behind you.” Lux nodded and croaked out a sad thank you before he awkwardly waved goodbye and closed the door behind him.</p><p>She immediately jumped up with a groan and rolled her eyes at how easy it was. She slowly walked around his desk to see the bookshelf. She traced the shelf with a finger but came up short. She frowned and turned to sit in his chair. She tapped the desk in thought before going through each drawer thoroughly. The last drawer was locked however, she pulled out her wand and uttered the unlocking spell and it clicked open. Her eyes glittered as the only thing hidden in the drawer was indeed the Moste Evile. Too easy, really Slughorn. She pulled the book out and stuffed it into her bag concealed with an extension charm before looking around the room once more for anything else valuable she may want. Coming up short, she made her way to the door, slinging her bag over her shoulder and pulling the door open and closing it behind her softly.</p><p>Now, she couldn't exactly go back to the party and act as if nothing ever happened with Slughorn's eyes on her so she settled with going back to the common room to wait for her friends, whenever they showed up. As she walked towards the dungeons a hand gripped the back of her neck and pulled her to the side, into a concealed hallway, she yelped as a hand fell over her mouth and pushed her against a wall. When her eyes adjusted she saw the silhouettes of five boys and she felt the heat of anger,</p><p>“Get off me!” She shoved the hands away from her and stood up straight seeing Tom was the one that grabbed her and the rest were just staring with wide eyes.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>Avery stepped forward no doubt looking for the book, she narrowed her eyes at him menacingly, “Do you think it is wise to talk about this in the middle of the bloody hallway?” She shoved them away from her and stepped back out into the main halfway and continued towards the common room, their heavy footsteps behind her.</p><p>“Let me see it,” Tom was the first to ask when they shut the door and were safely inside,</p><p>“She doesn't have it,” Malfoy hung his head, running his hands through his hair and the boys sighed but Tom held her gaze confidently.</p><p>“I hate you all,” she sighed and pulled out her bag, reaching in and pulling out the big book before handing it to Tom. The group before her gaped while Tom flipped through the pages mindlessly, making sure it was what he wanted,</p><p>“I need to shower,” Even though the magic made her look clean, she could still feel the phantom of the sickly juice coating her chest. Rosier cut her a sharp look and she smiled at the brooding boy, “Don’t beat yourself up too hard, Rosier. You really sold it.”</p><p>She walked past him but he grabbed her arm roughly before pulling her back towards him,</p><p>“Don’t use me again,” He spat in her face and she leveled her face, “Or. What?” She leaned in toward him and he flushed red in anger, “Don’t tell me you feel bad?”</p><p>She pouted mockingly and he squeezed her harder, only egging her on as the group watched on nervously. Tom finally stood up, “Enough, Rosier go.” He shoved her away causing her to stumble back, “Oh you’re welcome by the way!” She shouted at him as he turned to leave, “Ungrateful prick!”</p><p>Tom grabbed her chin, keeping her still as the rest of them walked away in silence. He scanned her tear-stained face in amusement before swiping his finger underneath her eyes gently, “You did good tonight,” She leaned her head into his hand, looking up at him. He was so beautiful it hurt her, the feeling he gave her was unmatched. He gave her power.</p><p>“Did he suspect anything?” He tilted her face up and she shook her head in the palm of his hand. He looked pleased and she would do anything to see that look again. He stared at her long and hard before sliding a hand to her waist and tugging her with him,</p><p>“Come on,” he led her to the boy’s dormitory door and she shifted uncomfortably, “Can I even get in?” He smirked at her but nodded, “I’m head boy, I can bring in whomever I please.” she rolled her eyes as he led her to what she assumed was his room.</p><p>It was a single room and she was immediately jealous, “How do you not have to share with anyone?” She looked around the perfectly clean space as he sat on the desk chair, setting the book in front of him gently.</p><p>“Luck,” he quipped, but she knew luck had nothing to do with it. She stood beside him as he flipped through the pages, as they gently read over any useful information that suited them. She stayed well into the night, slipping away only to shower and slip into one of his Slytherin jumpers that fell to her knees. His gaze lingered on her longer than usual when she walked out with wet hair and only one of his shirts. Hours into the night, he sighed in frustration and she perked up from his bed to look, “It's not here!” he slammed his clenched fists into the wood and she frowned before sliding off the bed and to his side, looking down at the book.</p><p>“What isn't?” She leaned down to get a closer look at the text he was looking at:</p><p>
  <em>"Of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction —"</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Horcruxes? She knew what they were, immortality with the cost of splitting a soul. “You want to make Horcruxes.” She whispered and he swiveled to stare up at her and snarled, “If you’re going to call me evil or crazy then get out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed harshly, immortality was something she had thought about. Living forever was daunting but promising, “I will not.” she placed a hand on his shoulder and he tensed before slamming the book closed, it let out a ghostly wail in irritation as they covered their ears in annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to help,” She stated firmly as they stood in silence, “With the Horcruxes,” she clarified when he looked back up to her in faint surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom was at a loss for words when it came to Lux. She surpassed anything he had thought she was like quickly and threw herself into whatever needed to be done. She was perfect and he would make her his. As he looked at her, freshly showered, and in his jumper, he felt a flash of heat wash over him and found himself wondering just what was under the royal green fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand reached out to her thigh and ran his hands upwards until it disappeared under the fabric. He heard her sigh as he squeezed the soft flesh and pulled her forward until she turned fully, straddling his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux’s hands gripped his shoulders as she came face to face with him, their breath mingling together, “What am I going to do with you?” he whispered and she leaned forwards leaning her head on his shoulder, angling her face into his neck. Her thighs tightened around his legs as his hands traced shapes up and down her back before resting one on the back of her neck and the other on her bare leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smelled so good, with her face buried in his neck, she could smell parchment, old books, pine, and the smell of fresh rain. She couldn't really help herself as she placed a kiss to the side of his neck. He stiffened noticeably and she grinned into his skin before leaving more open-mouthed kisses down his throat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you please.” She couldn't help the cheeky reply but he leaned back, holding a fistful of her hair in his fist to hold her head back. The sting was welcomed and made her shiver, “You’ll regret that you said that someday,” he murmured to her while tightening his hold on her hair before pulling her forward roughly and slanting his mouth over hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux froze, a sound of shock came out of her throat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was this really happening? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was broken out of her stupor by a sharp bite to her bottom lip, she tasted the metallic tang of her own blood and that's all it took for her to wrap her hands around his neck and pull him in closer. Tom liked control in all aspects, this applied to kiss, he grabbed her hair, wrapped his hands around her throat, and pinched her thighs when she refused to open her mouth. Lux had a knack for defiance and Tom took great pleasure in putting her in her place, respectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux had kissed boys before, she had even kissed men before, but nothing compared to the feeling of Toms’s hands all over her and his mouth on hers. He tore her off of his mouth by the hair, baring her throat to him, and attached his lips to her jaw, leaving a trail of bruises down her throat. Lux let out a groan when he bit down particularly hard on a sensitive piece of skin. Both out of breath, he leaned his forehead against her own, his pupils blown out. She was sure she looked just as out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are mine,” Tom breathed and Lux swore her heart swelled, “Say it.” he urged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux placed one last kiss against his swollen lips,</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m yours,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux snuck back into her own dorm in the early morning hours, thoroughly exhausted. She spent the night in Tom’s bed, occasionally stealing kisses and chatting about the Horcruxes and what they would do next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lux?” The girl cringed at the soft sound of Lily’s voice. She straightened out, still in Tom’s clothes, holding her own in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Lily?” She asked innocently, turning to face the girl who had already gotten up and was dressed in her Sunday clothes. Lily scanned her, and slowly rose her eyebrows at the state she was caught in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t see you last night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I wasn’t here.” Lux set her dirty dress down and crossed her arms defensively. Lily only smiled knowingly, “You spent the night with Tom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux’s cheeks reddened at the insinuation, she didn’t have sex with him or anything. In fact, Lux could admit she was still a virgin. Although she had a history of boys, they never got that far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t- I was just-” Lux sighed in frustration, tearing her hands through her hair, “It was nothing!” she finally cried out and Lily laughed and only nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you at breakfast, Lux.” She watched the girl as she left the room and fell back on her bed with an exasperated sigh. Her fingers drifted up to her lips with a small smile, she could still feel the pressure of his mouth against hers and the feel of him against her. Her stomach flipped in protest of her gushy school girl thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting absolutely zero sleep, she still dressed in new clothes and managed to make herself into her usual presentable self. Right as she walked out of the Slytherin common room someone caught her arm tightly making her yelp in discomfort, “Well, well, well,” she was pushed into the wall and narrowed her eyes as she saw none other than James Fenwick standing in front of her, “If it isn't the Slytherin whore.” he crossed his arms smugly as she scoffed, “Get away from me James, how pathetic can you get?” His face immediately dropped at her tone and stepped into her personal space with venom, “Watch your fucking mouth Malcalester.” He grabbed her jaw roughly and she flinched pulling at his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off me!” She pulled his fingers back but in the back of her mind she could feel the telltale panic of being cornered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get off me!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Flashback to entertaining her father's guest filtered through her mind, the men that couldn't keep their hands to themselves or take the word no seriously. He braced his other hand on her hip in a vice grip, keeping her back against the wall as he leaned forward again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What? Don’t act like you don't like this.” the hand on her hip tightened and grabbed a handful of her skirt and it slid up her thighs threateningly. Her eyes widened and he chuckled darkly in her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” She whispered numbly, finally accepting she wouldn't be able to talk him down and his fragile ego. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound much better begging,” her jaw ached deeply as his fingers continued to dig into her skin, her eyes finally welling with tears in frustration and pain. He opened his mouth to say something but he was wrenched away from her, his fingers scratching her as he was pulled. She gasped as she saw Rosier bent over the cowered boy, his fist bleeding at the knuckles, and James gripping the side of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be smart to keep this to yourself, Fenwick.” Rosier spat at him before looking at the trembling girl he had been so rough with the night before. This would have to do as an apology, he decided in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to breakfast, Lux.” He held out his arm for her and she reached for him quickly, linking her arm through his and letting him lead them to the dining hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux decided it was a pretty damn good apology. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosier scanned her out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the fingerprints on her cheeks, her eyes were slightly swollen, and she looked ghostly pale. He didn’t think he had to point out her neck dotted in lovebites.<br/>They didn’t speak to one another, even as they were the first ones to the dining hall that morning. Rosier pulled out a book and Lux pulled out her quill and a paper she was working on for charms. They worked in quiet unison until the rest of their entourage waltz in, it was hard to miss them.<br/>She kept her head angled down, focusing on finishing the rest of this paper silently when Avery piped up next to her, “Well, this is fun,” He mumbled, grabbing the food laid out in front of them. She felt Malfoy’s eyes on her before he spoke up, “What are you working on?” leaning over her shoulder to catch a glimpse but Rosier cut in, “Charms paper. Leave her be, Malfoy.” The entire table quieted down, looking between the two as if they had grown two heads simultaneously.<br/>She heard Avery mumble something about everyone being so weird before they went back to silence. Lux felt his eyes on her as they sat as if he were willing her to glance in his direction. <br/>A low gasp sounded from the other side of the room and she just knew that James had walked in, flanked by his friends, nursing a black eye and bruised lip. The murmurs resonated throughout the entire room, whispers of his name filtered around and guesses of who hit him. She heard her name here and there as well. Lux sighed, resting her tender cheek on the palm of her hand before continuing the frantic scribbling of her hand.<br/>“What did you two do?” Tom was the one to speak up first, sensing the tension around them. Rosier and her silence were enough to cause a rift, and he defended her.<br/>Neither of them said a word, she acted as if she was in her own world until Lestrange spoke up, “What the hell happened?” he demanded, pointing at Rosiers cut up knuckles with a raised eyebrow. The boy sighed in irritation, “He deserved it,” he shrugged in innocence but she still felt Tom's eyes on her downturned head.</p><p>“Lux?” Tom hummed, but she held up a finger in response. She was busy, sort of. He let it slide for about a minute before slamming his hands flat down on the wood making them all flinch, </p><p>“Look. At. Me.” he leaned over the table slightly towards her with a hard look. She sucked in a breath, annoyed by his outburst, and lifted her head to shoot him a look that told him she didn't appreciate his tone. </p><p>The words died in her throat as they all looked at her in horror, Tom had a murderous look in his eyes before centering it on Rosier. <br/>Lux rolled her eyes, “Don’t be so dramatic, boys.” She remembers the fear and panic she felt and wondered if maybe she wasn't being so dramatic and if they had the right to be upset. </p><p>“Have you looked in a mirror?” Lestrange looked at her as if she had lost her mind.</p><p>“I’ve had worse,” she shrugged, challenging the boy and he just looked horrified at her lack of care for what had happened to her.</p><p>Tom spoke in hushed tones with Rosier while she argued with Lestrange and he finally stood up and gestured for her to follow impatiently, “Let’s go.” <br/>She frowned, looking down at her untouched food in longing but he grabbed her upper arms and pulled her from the table and forcefully out of the dining hall. <br/>“Seriously?” She whined as she yanked herself out of his grip dramatically and he only looks more enraged, “Why didn’t you say anything?” </p><p>“I told Rosier.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t”</p><p>“It’s no big deal,” She placed a hand on his shoulder, stepping forward into him and he sneered at her, pushing her back.</p><p>“It is. I told you-” he pulled her closer by the nape of her neck, “I told you, you are mine. I won’t have you being hurt by some pathetic boy.” He spoke harshly in her face but she took the time to stare at his features, her own softening at the implications that he cared for her. “Rosier showed me,” he tapped her temples, “He showed me the fear and panic in your face,” She fought the urge to groan at his Legilimency work. “Now, you will show me yourself,” The girl in question opened her mouth to protest but was cut off, “Or I will forcefully look for myself.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” she seethed, Lux never took well to threats. Tom didn’t even look fazed, “Last chance,” he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and placed his hand on her cheek, brushing against the scratch left behind. </p><p>“Come on,” He whispered in a sing-song voice, teasing her and she scowled but nodded finally, clenching her jaw. She felt the intrusion of him in her mind and it was uncomfortable, she hoped he wouldn't get nosey and sift around in memories he had no business. She waited patiently for his presence in her mind to slide away and when he finally did, he placed a harsh kiss on her mouth before walking away.</p><p>“Good talk,” She called at his retreating figure in distaste.<br/>~<br/>She didn’t see any of them for the rest of the day, she sat alone at dinner that evening until Lily slid into the seat next to her. She didn’t mind being alone but she liked Lily, she would consider her a friend and maybe a girl-friend would be good for her.</p><p>“Where is everyone?” Lily asked curiously, breaking the comfortable silence between them and Lux only shrugged, “No idea,” She tried to ignore the betrayal she felt deep down, they had left her after interrogating her and she had a sinking feeling they were planning things without her. She felt as though she had already proven herself worthy to be a part of things and hated the way she was feeling right now.<br/>~<br/>Lux sat in the common room by the fire flipping through a random book she found on the table. She was secretly waiting to see if they would walk in and explain themselves but as the fire died down she felt thoroughly betrayed and used.</p><p>“Come to bed, Lux.” Lily stood at the door to the girl's dormitory in her pajamas with a knowing look on her face. Lux stared at her for a minute before straightening her stiff limbs and talking the outstretched hand from Lily. “They’ll show up.” Lily squeezed her hand, leaving Lux in front of her bed before going to her side of their room. She crawled into bed, staring up at the ceiling in wonder and worry.<br/> What were they doing without her? A sinking feeling settling in her stomach at being left behind.</p><p>It was safe to say she didn’t get any sleep that night.<br/>~</p><p>Lily sat with her at breakfast Monday morning and she felt down with exhaustion throughout her classes. It was lonely without the banter among them in her classes and meals. I guess you could say she had a new found love for their big mouths.<br/>It wasn't until the following Tuesday evening that they all sauntered into the dining hall. Lily saw them before Lux did and her eyes widened a fraction enough that Lux swung her head, shocked to see the lot of them. The mix of relief and rage swirled inside of her as she packed up her things in a haste, Lily following in her suite before they walked out.<br/>Malfoy smiled warmly as the two girls walked towards them, “Lux!” She didn't say anything, her shoulder clipping him on her way out, a permanent scowl on her face these past couple days. She heard them mumble on her way out and Lestrange, “I told you,”<br/>Lily and Lux sat in the common room, going through their homework in silence, neither wanting to bring up dinner’s events before the door opened. </p><p>“Lily,” Her eyes cast upwards at the sound of his voice. Tom stood in front of the two of them as he greeted Lily before he looked at the girl they had left behind.</p><p>“Tom,” She greeted back before looking between the two, “I’ll give you two some space.” She got up and left Lux alone with him. She refused to look at him, only flipping through her papers aggressively every now and then before he sighed and pulled the papers out of her hands roughly.</p><p>“Lux, come on.” he sat down next to her and she bit her lip, “What?” she asked with a slight shrug and he studied her, “Are you not going to speak to us anymore? What happened?” <br/>She furrowed her eyebrows at his words before mumbling,</p><p> “You left me.” </p><p>He had the decency to look down and sighed through his teeth but she kept going, <br/>“You left me here, I thought-” Much to her dismay her lip wobbled, “I just thought I had proven myself. I thought I was a part of things.” She swallowed, “You didn’t even leave a note.” </p><p>She ran her hands through her messy hair, the lack of sleep in the last few days hitting her hard. Tom didn't say anything, only staring at Lux obviously struggling with her feelings.</p><p>“Now I know.” She nodded in resignation, gathering her books before standing. </p><p>“Wait-” Tom stood up grabbing her hand in his, “I’m sorry.” </p><p>Lux nodded, still looking away but he pulled her with him gently towards the boy's side of the dorms and into his room. He sat on the edge of his bed, pulling her next to him, “We left you and I am sorry.” Lux looked at him and the uncomfortable look on his face; she doubted he had ever really apologized to someone before. </p><p>Although how deep did words really run?</p><p>“You used me for that book and then just left, I- ” </p><p>“Have you seen James Fenwick around?” he interrupted</p><p>“Well, no.” She ran a hand through her hair, a nervous tick he seemed to catch onto.</p><p>“He was expelled. We’ve been gone getting him out of Hogwarts and his father out of his job at the Ministry.”</p><p>She blinked, trying to understand the weight of his admission, her mouth dropping open slightly. </p><p>“You did that for me?” </p><p>“We all did. And you are a part of things. You’re one of us, Lux.” </p><p>She didn’t really know what to say, “Just don’t do that again.” Tom smirked at her horrible way of saying thank you before pulling her in and planting a soft kiss on her lips.<br/>When he pulled away her eyes stayed closed before she opened them and he noticed the purple coloring under her eyes and her bloodshot eyes, “Have you been sleeping?” He asked, caressing her cheek with his thumb, she leaned into his palm with a smile, “Nope,” she popped the ‘p’ and he frowned.</p><p>“Stay with me,” She grabbed his hand in a hurry when he started to stand. Tom stared at her before breaking her hold on him and going to grab a sweater and throwing it at her. Lux smiled and stood up, laying the sweater on the bed and reaching up to unbutton her shirt. She watched him curiously with every button she undid, it wasn't until her black bra was visible that she started to doubt herself slightly. She was very confident in her body but his lack of reaction made her second guess herself for a moment when she shrugged off the white button up and reached behind her for the clasp of her bra. She was pleased when he cleared his throat softly and turned to rummage through his clothes. She smiled when she was covered by the warm sweater before pulling her skirt off, leaving the long fabric to brush her thighs, it even smelled like him. <br/>Lux pulled the sheets back from his perfectly made bed and slid under them while Tom changed himself, she managed to catch a glimpse of his bare torso before her view was blocked.</p><p>It was safe to say she fell asleep before he even got into the bed next to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lux woke up next to a sleeping boy and didn’t really know how to go about the situation. So, naturally, she slid out of the bed, gathered her things, and snuck back to the girl's side of the dorms. She could admit she </span>
  <em>
    <span>may</span>
  </em>
  <span> have some commitment issues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a shower and dressed before strolling out of the room in her freshly pressed uniform, her socks high on her legs to shield her from the cold. Christmas was right around the corner now and she planned on staying right where she was unless she was summoned home again. The castle was decked out in all sorts of Christmas decorations and snow coated the grounds, she felt more at home than she did at her actual home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Call her a morning bird but it was only herself and a handful of other kids in the dining hall this morning. She sat at her usual seat, grabbed a piece of toast, and nursed a glass of pumpkin juice mindfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled out a book that she hasn't told anyone about, a book that sort of,</span>
  <em>
    <span> might have, </span>
  </em>
  <span>mentioned something about objects harboring a piece of a soul. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Secrets of the Darkest Art, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was bold to even pull out the evil book with her professors eating only a small distance away. She had been reading every chapter and was nearly finished with the dark book and still came up short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now you may be wondering just how she got her prim little hands on a restricted book? This book came from her home, her father had a copy of his own, unbeknownst to the Ministry and the headmaster himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On one of the last chapters she read and read, and suddenly her throat ran dry and she froze;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is only one way to make a Horcrux-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened and she filled with a sinking excitement feeling until a hand slammed on her shoulder and she slammed the book closed, a disillusionment charm on the tip of her tongue, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodmorning!” Avery and Malfoy chirped, dropping into the seats unceremoniously and she scowled, “Don’t scare me like that!” she punched his shoulder hard and Avery flinched, rubbing the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you reading? ” Rosier asked curiously, eyeing the book that she covered with her hands, the cover not visible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A book.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that, which one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A magic book.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously,” he deadpanned and reached for the book but she slapped his hand and leaned away from the table with a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind your own business Rosier,” She grumbled, clutching the book to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, you're so weird.” He mumbled, going back to his breakfast, she swirled around, looking around for the boy she left this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where's Tom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy snorted and Rosier rolled his eyes, “Mind your own business, Lux.” he mocked her with her own words and she scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's going on between you two anyway?” Avery and Malfoy snickered like children and she glared at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind your own business,” She shrugged but a small smile stretch across her face as they all started laughing, even Rosier let out a hearty chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is everyone laughing so early?” Lestrange joined them with a groan, rubbing his temples with Tom following behind, looking as put together as ever. She stared at him, willing him to look at her so she could show him what she had found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lestrange,” She nodded with a smile, “Tom,” he met her eyes for a fraction before looking at the other boys around her, “Good Morning, you look chipper Lestrange.” he shot her a dirty look before settling in next to Rosier, Tom taking his usual spot across from her nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosier, without looking up from his usual book reading, “Oh, Tom.” he glanced at her too quickly for any of them to catch, or his sly smirk, “Lux was asking around for you a second ago.” He shrugged innocently as she glared at him, her mouth open at his betrayal, “Seemed important.” He added without looking up again and she tested her hand at magic without her wand, slamming his book closed with her mind and not allowing him to open it no matter how hard he tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Real mature, Malcalester.” He slammed the book down, giving up and she smirked, raising her eyebrows challengingly, and maybe she shouldn't have because she felt the pull of harsh magic on the book she was holding in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it,” She demanded as she held onto the book for dear life, Lestrange was shaking his head disapprovingly, “Let go!” She groaned as the book almost slipped from her grasp but he let go suddenly making her almost fall backward off the bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” she mumbled, fixing herself when he stood up to leave and she stuck her foot out to trip him, harmless non-magical fun. He caught himself on the table barely and she smiled in triumph, both of them having way too much-unchecked rage to be fooling around like this without real consequence. As he passed behind her he pulled a piece of her hair particularly hard and she winced, grabbing her head and spinning around in anger, “Seriously? What are you four?” He shrugged and left, Avery in tow, leaving only Lestrange and Tom looking at her incredulously, “What?” she flipped her hair over her shoulder nervously before getting up, her face turning a slight shade of red. When they didn’t say anything, only continued staring, she made an offensive gesture with her hand and walking out in a hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” As usual, he followed her like a lost puppy into the common room, still, a little time before their class started for the day. She turned to look at him and found him looking at her a little less friendly, you may call it, than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found something.” Lux showed him the cover of the restricted book no one here could get their hands on. He pulled her into his room once more and shoved her into the seat and he frowned at him, “What's wrong with you?” she flipped through the book purposefully slow as he stood behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on with it,” He turned her head with his hand back towards the book and she scoffed before finding the right page and pointing at the section. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once it seemed she caught him off guard, his jaw slacked and his hands gripped the back of her chair hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, they read through the pages gently. Not speaking to each other, until there were no more words on the page. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were there. All of the steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they had to kill someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t speak of this to anyone,” Was all he said and she nodded blankly before cloaking the book and going to her classes, her mind on anything but her history class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kill someone, she had done it before and she could do it again. Lux had the stomach for murder and the conscience to live with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted someone who at least had it coming. Someone dirty and evil, a stained soul. She would cleanse the world of their presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Lux decided she was in this for her own gain at this point, she promised to help him find information, and that she did. Who would stop her from using the knowledge that she found for her own agenda? Who didn’t want to live forever? Be feared and respected forever? Immortality was taunting and tempting her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly finished the busy work her professor had given her, dumped the papers on the desk, and left the room at last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The common room was quiet, the fire crackling as she sat with her legs folded under her and a piece of parchment and a quill in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was time to decide who she wanted to kill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As time passed she stared and stared at the paper, three names listed in her pretty handwriting, a death sentence in every aspect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Tom startled her as he sat down next to her looking at the list in her hands that read neatly-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Knox Thorsten</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Aurelius Wilmot</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Alistair Malcalester</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head shot up in surprise, “What is this?” he asked but she suspected he already knew so she only smiled softly, “Planning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her as if he were seeing her for the first time, “And your father?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux struggled for a moment before making images of him standing over her or watching from a corner as she suffered, “I told you, I want him dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom nodded, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> said that, but he wasn't sure how deep that went for her. Apparently deep enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a relieved breath as his nod of approval before looking back at her little list, she had big plans for them, one by one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knox Thorsten?” He asked curiously and she scowled at the thought of the old man that was at her home too often than she preferred. He wasn't particularly rude to her or anything but she knew the kind of man he was. Lux knew his daughter, she had been brought over during her father's early plans of his dark arts agenda. She saw the haunted look on the young girl's face, the bruises that covered her all too skinny frame, and the poor clothing that covered her. She never forgot the look on the girls face when her father took her home that day as if she were begging Lux to let her stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He deserves it. Child abuser.” He nodded, “He works for my father.” That would be a common theme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Aurelius?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>her skin crawled at the name, it had haunted her growing up in that house. Lux had only been a child when they had met and he took a particular liking to her. Her father saw it as a business opportunity and a way to win him over but she suffered. He watched her grow up, sliding in inappropriate touching, all too weird conversations, and wasn't afraid to discipline her like her father so lovingly did. Only he left bigger bruises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See for yourself,” She shrugged but felt the intrusion in her mind, he let her know he was there. She willed herself to bring the memory to the front and pictured it. The grown man towering over a fourteen-year-old girl, his hand under her skirt. She was wedged between him and a wall, cringing away but when she grabbed his hand, his hand shot across her face and she fell to the floor in a heap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom blinked, coming out of the memory, his fists clenched but nodded in understanding anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your father,” he reiterated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And my father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do the boys know?” She asked him that night, laying in his bed facing each other. He nodded and she wasn't surprised, “I trust them.” he told her honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to live forever,” she whispered with a smile, her voice daringly dramatic and he closed his eyes with a small smile on his face as well, “You deserve it,” she added on a serious note, finding his hand under the blankets and squeezing. He was shaken by her words, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he deserved the world but hearing it from someone else was different. It was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will we go to your fathers?” he asked, suddenly all too ready to do this but she smirked, her lips curling in a tempting manner, she tisked, “You think those are for you? You need to make your own list, baby.” she taunted and he managed to conceal the look of shock on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't even considered she wanted her own Horcruxes. Who was he to stand in her way?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’d let you get away with immortality without me?” she flipped onto her back with a laugh, still gripping his hand, “You’re stuck with me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom thought about it long after she had gone to sleep next to him. He realized he didn't mind that she would now be with him forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got the message that morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux was going home for Christmas.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a shit show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>bloody</span>
  </em>
  <span> mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux sat at her family dinner table, her mother straight across from her, Knox Thorsten on her left, and Aurelius Wilmot on her right. The table was filled with familiar faces with her father at the head of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Christmas dinner after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The poor muggle laying across the top of their pristine table dampened the mood, only </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The poor girl was no older than she was, covered in blood and bruises as everyone ate like she wasn't bleeding out on the white china plates. To be fair, pureblood or not, Lux didn’t particularly care for muggles, she didn’t hate nor love them. The same couldn't be said for everyone else around her. She caught snippets of men speaking of the girl;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s a worthless muggle cunt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s better off dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Filthy creatures.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone shut the bitch up already.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lux wanted to roll her eyes at the theatrics of it all because </span>
  <em>
    <span>honestly</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was looking forward to her mother's famous roast and now she had to watch a dying girl as a starter course. Her blood pooling in certain divots of the wood and the smell of blood didn't always pair great with her red wine. She was thoroughly annoyed. Her mother looked like she felt the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is school going, Lux?” Aurelius leaned towards her and she fought a grimace, instead, forcing a small smile,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it,” He grinned at her, trailing his eyes down her low-cut dress. The black fabric, soft and loose against her skin, falling in the middle of her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any boyfriends?” He asked, like the creepy old man he was, and she couldn't hide the look of annoyance. Be it the boredom or the stench of the blood making her mind fuzzy she responded, “Yes,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face went through fazes of emotions, shock, confusion, and rage. She smiled sweetly, ready to fight with this man if need be, Tom had taught her well, surely her father wouldn't let them all go after her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Surely. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She probably shouldn't hold her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, you have a boyfriend?” Her mother's soft voice drifted across the table, sorely out of place. Lux was in too deep now, her and Tom were by no means together, merely work connected them. They had overlapping agendas. Right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, Lux nodded sheepishly, “I do,” she flipped the white hair over her shoulder softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Her father's voice boomed from down the table and she actually rolled her eyes this time. She would have to apologize to Tom, and Merlin knows she didn’t make it a habit of apologizing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom Riddle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an uncomfortable shifting among the room and as she scanned the men sitting in her home she noticed an unease in their features before her father spoke up, “A bright boy, I hear he’s quite skilled in the dark arts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they had heard of him then, she grinned as the group of grown-ass men was nervous mentioning a teenage boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, this would be so much fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard he’s also quite skilled in </span>
  <span>Legilimency.” Another man spoke up she didn’t know and there was more grumbling around the room. Fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, honey. You must invite him over for dinner sometime.” My mother was the only one that spoke warmly and she smiled back at the sweet woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I will tell him.” Lux nodded, pleased with her newfound sliver of power over these cowardly men. Her father said nothing of the invite and the silence was annoyingly thick until the dying girl let out a cry and some of the men laughed jumping back into a conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat there smugly until a hand from her right fell on her thigh, squeezing the flesh harshly enough that she jumped at the pain. She looked at the vile man next to her and Aurelius didn’t even look at her, his hand remaining on her the rest of the night. A point to prove, she realized bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner finally crawled to an end, the men separating and going to discuss business while her mother scampered off to bed. Lux was walking upstairs and to her bedroom when he grabbed her around the waist, the other hand falling over her mouth as she struggled, kicking her feet out as he lifted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little bitch,” a voice snarled in her ear and she was pulled back into her own room and shoved down, falling hard on her knees. Aurelius stood over her, looking down with fire in her gaze. He hit her hard this time, her cheek stinging as she fell forward, staring at her hands in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up.” he growled and she snapped her head up, her lip cut as she tasted the metallic taste of her own blood, “A boyfriend huh?” he murmured as if he were thinking it over, his hand falling into her hair as she remained frozen on her knees, “I’ll show you how little whores are treated, hm?” She froze, reaching for her wand but he lunged for her grabbing her wrist in a crushing grip, forcing her to let go of her wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it! Please!” she cried when he yanked her upright and towards the massive desk in her room, “Let go of me!” she pulled at her arm roughly as he shoved her down on the desk, the side of the desk digging into her front as she was bent over the old oak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aurelius, please.” she used his name, putting charm into her words to talk him down from this ridiculous tangent but he only groaned softly, “I love it when you beg,” he leaned over her, a hand over her back, keeping her face down. Lux flexed her hands and kicked her feet back but he soon wedged himself all the way against her so there was no more room for her to move. She felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> pressed into the back of her and she froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been a very bad girl Lux.” He spoke with haughty authority, one of his hands trailing under her dress before yanking it up and revealing the white lace underneath, “And bad girls need to be punished.” she let out a choked cry when his hand fell on her bare behind with so much force she lurched onto the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only pulled her back into her position when she tried to crawl forward off the desk, tears falling down her face at the embarrassment and pain. He hit harder than she remembered, it was a bitter realization. Aurelius continued to rain down hits until it was only choked sounds coming from her mouth, she couldn't feel anything but a fire on her backside, she would feel this for days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed her upper body up with her hands as she winced in pain but he only laughed darkly before showing her back down with a hand on her neck roughly, “You think I’m done with you. We may need a far more </span>
  <em>
    <span>permanent </span>
  </em>
  <span>punishment for you, darling.” she breath stuck in her throat when his hand pulled at the waistband of her underwear, pulling it down her legs slowly, panic setting in her gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t,” she cried softly as she fought again, Aurelius wrestling for the control back before fisting a hand in her hair </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She yelped sharply, freezing at the pain, “Be still,” he snarled as she heard his belt clicking as she cried, a string of begging to fall onto deaf ears. It wasn’t until he shifted her thighs apart that she laid her head down, numb from crying and begging. Lux knew there was no way out of this and in all honesty she should be grateful this was only happening now that she was older. It was bound to happen at some point in her life, she thought sourly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux jumped when she felt him between her thighs freed from his slacks, tears still continuously falling down her cheeks, “Now be a good girl and be quiet for me,” he growled, pushing a knee between her legs forcing them further apart and sinking into her too fast for her to comprehend. Not fast enough for her not to comprehend the searing pain that ripped through her and she gasped sharply, rising on her toes. He only gripped her waist and pinned it to the desk, she would have bruises from his hands and the desk pushing into her hips painfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard him groan above her, “That's it,” he pulled out of her before sinking back into her roughly, her entire body jerking forward onto the desk with every thrust of his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sharp pain didn’t lessen as she felt the uncomfortable stretch and the sting of her lost innocence. Lux didn’t know how long she lay there, her mind lost to the assault when he let out a particularly loud groan pulled away from her carelessly. She fell to her knees unceremoniously pulling her knees to her chest when he left with a sneer and a slammed door in his wake. She felt his sticky release coating her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux expected to feel loss or devastation following her rape but all she felt was icy, glittering rage. She was numb with rage the only thing on her mind being the murder she would so lovingly enjoy. So she pulled herself off the cold floor and into her bathroom, stepping into the blistering shower, and stood for an hour scrubbing at her skin until she got out and dressed into a white nightgown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that night when she snuck into Aurelius Wilmot’s room he didn’t even get to see the look in her eyes before she stabbed the knife in her hand through his throat. She watched the light leave his eyes and smiled when he finally stopped moving, her white gown and clean skin painted a lovely shade of dark red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May he rest in peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would have to apologize to Riddle later for staring on her Horcrux before him, she'd hate for him to feel left out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux sat on the floor next to the body with her dark book settled in her lap, reading the directions. It seemed pretty transparent, she needed a piece of flesh to make a sort of potion. She didn’t have all the supplies here so she would have to complete the potion back at Hogwarts. Lux took her knife and harshly cut out a piece of skin from his forearm, grimacing she put the skin in a little bag to transport. She stared at the body in annoyance before casting a <em>reducto</em> spell on the lifeless body and he promptly turned into ash, littering the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh, she hadn't expected that to work so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux left her window open, watching the dust picked up in the wind float out the window.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux apparated back to Hogwarts, still in a dress from her house, blood staining her knees and arms up to her elbows. She felt utterly numb. Nothingness. She barely registered the ache as she walked up the main stairs to the front doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come to think of it, everything hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux marched her way to the Slytherin common room, the empty halls a welcoming hug to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom was sitting in one of the couches when she walked in, bloody and all. His eyes widened a fraction, scanning over her before jumping up and cupping her face in both hands, “Bloody hell, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fought to keep her eyes focused on him before holding up the bag containing her first Horcrux ingredient, “Working.” She breathed before falling into him when he let go of her, he huffed at her dead weight before taking them both to his room and putting her in the bathroom, dumping her into the bathtub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get the blood off you before you blow everything,” he snapped and she couldn't help but laugh. She really couldn't help it, she seemed to have a streak for setting people off. And Merlin help it, once it started she couldn't stop the manic giggles coming from her mouth as he looked at her as if she had lost her mind. His hard look had her rolling her eyes and standing up, pulling the dress over her head as if it were nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> nothing new, she wasn't anything special anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His eyes trailed over her form, completely naked and she felt nothing. She hadn't had a chance to look in the mirror but could almost see the dark splotches coating her thighs and hips in the reflection of his eyes. If anything he looked unimpressed by her open display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux knew it took everything in him to not react but instead turned on the hot water making her sit down until she was fully submerged in the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” He asked again and she thought of her reply, she was making a Horcrux, she had killed her father's right-hand man, and ran away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I killed him,” she nodded, staring off into space when he patted her uninjured cheek gently, making her focus on him again sitting on a little stool next to the bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aurelius Wilmot.” And he deserved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked in a breath, no doubt not being in control was a hassle for Tom Riddle, “Did anyone see you do it?” he asked slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “I got rid of the body too, don’t worry.” Lux rested her cheek on her pulled up knees. She ached, her thighs, her mind, her very soul ached. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fitting really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom was quiet for a long time, running his hands through her hair, she tried to relish in the affection as if he isn't washing out dried blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he hurt you?” she frowned and he ran his thumb over her bottom lip, pressing down on where it split until she felt the icy sting again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? I already killed him.” It was a fact. There was nothing to do now, no one to get revenge on her honor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care if he's dead. I care if you’re alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her bottom lip and thought about it, she was alright. And she wasn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” He nodded in concentration, he wasn't the most affectionate guy she had ever met so he was dwelling over her words no doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can look, if it means that much to you,” she shrugged after a while. She could almost hear how dead she sounded when she spoke. He frowned and grabbed her face on each side, leaning his forehead against hers. This time it was easy to relish in his affection, she felt the gentle intrusion, a new presence watching in her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they watched her memories that she brought forth in her mind. It was as if they were both bystanders in the horrible acts committed. She even smiled at herself drenched in Wilmot's blood as she stood over his lifeless body knife in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was harder to watch her own self bent over her childhood desk at the mercy of a man, harder to hear how she screamed and cried. Harder to see the numb, empty look on her own face as she lay on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even harder when she came to and saw the look on Tom Riddle’s face. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>She woke up that morning earlier than Tom once again. Since last night they had a sort of mutual understanding. She was okay, she would have to be okay. They had plans. He helped her bathe, kissed her when she stared off, thinking too hard, and pulled her into him while they shared a bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux knew she had things to do today. Everyone was coming back to school this morning and she had two potions to craft. She needed to work on her Horcrux and a contraception potion. She scowled at the thought of it, what she had to do because a man was out of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she dressed and showered in her own dorm, she left to steal some ingredients from the potions professor. It was an easy feat actually, it was so early no one was out yet, she carried them all along with a caldron back into her dorm and got to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held up the pale yellow liquid in the vial to the morning light to make sure it was the right color. She hoped she had done it right and it didn’t kill her, she tipped it back and coughed at the burning feeling it brought with it. It was bitter and she could feel it all the way down, settling in her stomach, hoping it did what it needed to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing at the time, she was late to breakfast, the other potion would have to wait until later. She pulled on her robes over her jumper and skirt before walking into the dining hall as usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Lux,” Malfoy and Avery cooed at her when she sat between them, she tried to smile at their usual antics but you could say she was a bit preoccupied. The potion she drank made her feel dizzy and sickly, she rested her pale cheek in her hand, pushing her food around lazily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Lestrange asked curiously watching her, catching the attention of Rosier who looked at her with raised eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux nodded but the boys shared a collected look that told her they didn’t believe her. Tom was missing this morning thankfully but she got up to leave, feeling lightheaded, they watched her stumble, looking deathly pale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lux,” She paused, looking back at Rosier who had followed her out and was trailing behind her, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really okay?” he grabbed her elbow when she stumbled again slightly, she felt sick. Down to her very soul, she felt sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't really help her lip from wobbling as her eyes welled with frustrated tears. Lux didn’t expect herself to dwell on a little misdemeanor between Aurelius but she found herself feeling the phantom of him and panicking, thrown back to that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, come on,” Rosier looked surprised at her expression of true emotion. She wasn't putting on a show for once and he saw the real her, crying just outside the great hall. All of the boys would be lying if they said it wasn't enjoyable to see her so off-balance for once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosier slid an arm around her shoulders and together they walked towards her room until she stumbled and collapsed to the floor, slipping from his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bleeding </span>
  <em>
    <span>bloody</span>
  </em>
  <span> hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That insufferable woman had her practically nailed to the cheap medical bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lux, honey. I just want to help you,” The dreadful nurse rubbed her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux sneered at the woman, trying to sit up against the hands on her, “I’m. Fine.” Lux gritted out. In all honesty but severely hurting her pride, she was sick. She got the potion wrong somehow and it felt as if she were dying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running through her head, she went through all of the ingredients that were in the potion- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloodroot.” the nurse watched her, “You have bloodroot poisoning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bleeding fucking hell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She scowled at her mistake but a particular stab of pain made her flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open.” The nurse above her held a vial, “What is it?” She asked suspiciously, eyeing the blue color. Her nurse simply rolled her eyes, “Sleeping Draught. I doubt you want to be awake for the detox.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped struggling and sighed before opening her mouth and accepting her fate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said she wasn’t dead, Poppy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s resting!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She looks dead to me,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up, Malfoy!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lux woke up to the sound of their endearing bickering, she cracked open an eye and came face to face with Malfoy, the boy yelped, jumping backward at her consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look what you’ve done now,” Madame Pomfrey was suddenly in her face, “How are you feeling, darling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought for a moment, “I feel fine. A little dizzy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pomfrey nodded, “That is to be expected. Bloodroot is a nasty little herb.” Her eyes drifted to the confused and angry expressions on the crowd of boys next to her bed. “Stay here for the rest of the day, you can leave tonight. Rest!” She spoke the last word directly to her little group of friends and they only smiled at her sweetly until she left with a scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lux!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bloodroot?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at them all as they fretted over her with a soft smile, not answering a single question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux loved them all, she realized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone out.” She met his eye and was thankful for his watchful eyes. Tom had a way of directing everyone, they listened to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom took the seat next to her bed, his face revealing his troubled expression. He looked uncomfortable, unnerved next to her and she frowned, “Out with it then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her from his lap, studying her for a moment, “Bloodroot. It's poison.” She nodded, confused at his point. He swallowed, “Did you take it?” Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought she had taken it on purpose? She looked away, back to the ceiling and shook her head, it was all a bloody mistake. Tom places a hand on her shoulder before sliding it down to her hand, squeezing tight, “You can tell me.” He still insisted, and she narrowed her eyes at having to repeat herself. She pulled her hand away from his, “I did not poison myself, Tom. Drop the savior's act.” She scowled and he rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you messed up a potion. I always knew I was better than you.” He smirked at her and she let out a small laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to rest. I’ll be back tonight to walk you to your room,” Tom got up, giving her one last look before leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux was alone with her thoughts the entire day, eating her meals alone in her bed and skipping her classes. She could get used to this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dreadful thought entered her mind, “Madame Pomfrey!” She yelled with a panicked tone. The older woman was at her side almost immediately scanning her for any problems, “It still worked, right?” She asked quickly and Pomfrey only looked at her with sad sympathy, “Right?” Lux asked on the verge of hysterics. She then realized she never revealed how she had been poisoned and froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madam Pomfrey’s eyes softened at the girl before nodding slightly, “It will.” She concluded and Lux sagged back into her pillows with a sigh of relief. That night Lux sat through a course on protection delivered by Pomfrey herself. It was a blessing when she saw Tom Riddle walk through the door finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped out of the uncomfortable bed, barely throwing out a goodbye to Pomfrey before pulling Tom out the door with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re feeling better,” he observed by her enthusiastic dragging and she grinned, just happy to be out of that dreadful bed, “Are you hungry?” She nodded as they walked into the dining hall together, straight to their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's alive,” Rosier drawled from his seat when they sat down and she rolled her eyes playfully feeling unusually chipper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a Horcrux to make. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Malloy for once had a serious look on his face, worry all too evident. He looked like a sad puppy and her heart squeezed, “I just don’t understand-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell Malfoy, she didn’t try to kill herself.” Lestrange shot him a look that had him clenching his jaw and looking away from her. They all sat in silence as they ate the rest of their dinner. Lux was uncomfortable, they sent each other weary looks until Tom stood up and gestured for her to follow. They left together, going to his room. She let out a sigh of relief when he closed the door behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignore them.” Tom placed his hands on her shoulders from behind, guiding her to sit on the edge of his bed. He still stood staring down at her, his hands opening and closing and he looked deep in thought. Her stomach dropped at the thoughts in her head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You believe me, right?” Her voice sounded little to herself. She felt small and embarrassed but he let out an audible sigh and crouched down in front of her, hands on her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” He nodded slightly but inclined his head towards her, “But-” he ran a hand through his hair, “How did this happen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a lot of knowledge on contraception potions, forgive me.” Lux stood up, forcing him to straighten up and back away. Tom grabbed her when she tried to step around him towards the door and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She froze. Never had she expected this emotion from him, her eyes wide she slowly wrapped her own arms around his back. They stood like that for ages it seemed until he shoved some clothes in her arms and ushered her to get into bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had a routine by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t care if he was simply using her and she easily blocked the thought that she was using him as they laid together basking in the attention and affection for once in their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So I just drink it? Does it taste good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares if it tastes good. Now drink it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so bossy Riddle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m. Not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re just mad I got one before you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink. it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” She tossed back her potion and grimaced at the horrid taste. They sat in his room together as they made the first Horcrux for Lux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel anything.” She mumbled looking at the empty vial in suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom read the book slowly, “You have to wait twenty-six hours before we do the next step.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux huffed, standing up, “Great, can we get some food now? I'm starving.” He rolled his eyes in annoyance before walking out with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked towards the Great Hall, she spotted Lily walking towards them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hi Lily,” Lux spoke up when she got close enough, Tom eyed the new girl suspiciously and Lux pinched his side making him flinch subtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is for you.” The girl handed Lux a letter that couldn’t be mistaken for anything other than a Howler. Tom looked at the red envelope as it grew warmer in Lux’s hand, “Thank you, Lily.” She nodded her head and walked off leaving Tom and Lux standing in the hall, looking at the letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned when she saw the neat cursive that belonged to her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, Lux broke the seal and it came to life, her mother's voice projected loudly in the hallway, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah hello, honey! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so sorry to send such a direct message to you but I fear you would have ignored my other letters. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bring that boyfriend of yours over for dinner this weekend, I would just love to meet him!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sending all my love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See you this weekend sweetie!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bloody hell.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriend?” He asked incredulously at the absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> possible moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux threw her elbow into his side as they stood at her front door together, “Put on your best-acting face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned forward to knock on the door, still seeing Tom fiddling with the jacket of his suit, “Would you stop touching it?” She hissed at him and he opened his mouth to snap at her when the door was yanked open and she saw her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey, come in, come in.” Her mother ushered the two of them inside with warm smiles, “You must be Tom! It’s nice to finally meet you.” Her mother pulled him into a hug and it took everything in her not to laugh at his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they stepped apart Lux put her arm around his waist as casually as she could with a soft smile to her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linnaea Malcalester always wanted her daughter to be happy, she knew the horrors that her husband brought down on her but hoped she would find someone good in this world. Her heart could have burst at the sight of her only child with love in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you show Tom to his room?” Linnaea smiled with a nod and the young couple went off upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it kill you to loosen up?” Lux shoved herself away from him when they rounded the corn upstairs out of view. Tom straightened his jacket once more and sneered at her, “You’re the one that got me into this mess.” She crossed her arms, hating to be in the wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s your room. Dinner is at 6 pm.” She stalked away from him to her door that was a little down the hall and shut her door without looking back at him. She did get him into this mess whether she meant to or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned against her door with a sigh, her eyes closed. When she opened them her stomach lurched at the sight of her room, they didn’t particularly part on good terms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scowled at the desk sitting innocently in her room and she neatly made bed, not a mess in sight. She wondered if anyone even noticed he was gone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled out her dress for tonight, a change from her usual dark color wheel, this dress was pure white. She hung the silky material up so it wouldn't wrinkle and pulled out a pair of gold strappy heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling on the clothes, anything to really distract her from the stillness of her daunting room, she admired herself in the floor-length mirror. The dress fell to her middle thighs, clinging ever so gently to her frame so that you could see every curve and dip when she walked. The material was slightly baggy at the top, held up by thin straps, if she bent over too far she might give someone a show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock at her door startled her out of her own reflection, call her vain if you want. She opened the door to come face to face with Tom Riddle. He looked good. He had also taken the time to change and freshen up, if she leaned in she could faintly smell the mint on his breath and his cologne she so lovingly adored. He wore another suit, all black, looking as intimidating as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to say something but he shoved himself into the room, slamming the door and shoving her into it. His breathing revealed how unhinged he really was as his hand kept her in place on her throat, she swallowed as he leaned in, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea do you?” He sounded angry, frustrated and her eyes fluttered up to the ceiling, “The things I want to do to you. This dress-” He ran a hand through her hair before grabbing a handful of it, keeping her level with him, “The things I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>do to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a shaky breath when his mouth neared her throat, his thumb tracing circles where her pulse was the strongest, “You have no idea,” his mouth attached to her neck, right under her jaw and she grabbed at his jacket. He grabbed her wrists roughly and tutted at her, “No touching, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She scowled at him as he pinned her wrists above her head, still leaned over her, when his lips resumed their path on her neck. Her knees threatened to buckle underneath her when he nipped at a particularly sensitive piece of skin, when his knee slid in between her legs she let out a pathetic groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” She wasn't quite sure just what she was begging for but the feeling of his tongue and teeth on her skin and his knee pressed against where she wanted him most made her head foggy. Her eyes rolled back when he sucked on the skin where her shoulder met her neck and she let out another stream of breathy gasps. His hand tightened around her throat killing the noises before they could come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really was pure bliss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Low and behold, nothing lasts forever and he pulls away all at once, leaving her sagging against the wall pathetically. Lux gaped at him, no doubt looking an absolute mess but he only smirked, pulled her into his side, and walked them out the door to their fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We mustn't be late, my dear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes at him as she ended up leading them to the dining room, her mother and father already there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect timing honey,” Her mother smiled sweetly and gestured for them to sit. The faux couple took seats next to each other, and Lux felt weary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father, this is Tom Riddle.” She introduced them, “Tom this is Alistair Malcalester.” The two men stared at each other before her father cracked a smile she had seen before. It took charm to win over as many people as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to finally meet you, Tom.” His father spoke in a light tone for once and Lux took a big sip of her red wine placed in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be a very long night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly they had made it through dessert without any mishap, Lux spoke with her mother about the Yule Ball while the boys spoke of school and magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard some interesting things about you, Tom.” There it is. She noticed Tom straighten out ever so slightly in his head, “And what would that be?” She loved the way he didn’t entertain her father's scare tactics and use formalities at the end of every sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have an interest in the dark arts. Very skilled at that.” Tom wore a look of arrogance well. His lips quirked up but he remained </span>
  <em>
    <span>humble</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his response, “I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched the patience of her father slowly wither the longer they all chatted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure my daughter has told you about my plans.” Lux slowly glanced over at him, wondering if he was mad that she had a big mouth but Tom only nodded, not looking too impressed. She really tried not to grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you think of it?” A test.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it's very </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She could have kissed him right then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alistair gave a grunt of acknowledgment before looking to his daughter uninterestedly, “How is school?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” She chirped, taking a sip of her wine again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering the last performance you’re lucky I even let you go back there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. There it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux ground her teeth together as her mother shifted uncomfortably, Tom only glanced back at her slightly, “Thank you.” She gritted out, it physically pained her to utter such an empty apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only sneered at her from behind the glass he picked up, “Have you heard from Aurelius, Lux?” Her father asked, casually and she almost choked her body freezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he know? He couldn't. So she shook her head with a confused look on her face, “I haven’t heard from him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only hummed, nodding his head, “He seems to have a liking to you. Send him an owl, we have a school to open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom even had the decency to look tense as she swallowed harshly, “I will.” Sure, he had a liking towards her. She wondered if her father would ever bother to care. Tom placed a hand on her thigh under the table and she relaxed a fraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Deny, deny, deny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of their dinner, it was fairly civil. Her father making snide remarks, Tom never feeding into the intimidation, her mother drinking too much wine, and Lux who merely watched. And honestly, she really couldn't get her mind off of her father's poor, missing friend. Whom she killed with her bare hands and a knife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even laughed at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t regret it. Not even a little bit. But the idea of her father finding out the truth scared her more than the Ministry. He would kill her with his own bare hands, and make it much slower than her humane kill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey?” She blinked out of her daze and looked to her mother’s concerned eyes, “It’s getting late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux nodded, rising in her seat, Tom was already on his feet looking at her while her father stayed in his chair smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not forget about the letter Lux.” Her father narrowed his eyes at her and she nodded before leading Tom out of the dining room. Her chest was tight as her breathing accelerated when they walked up the large staircase to their rooms,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Tom grabbed her from behind, his hands on her waist. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows,” She mumbled incoherently, “There is no way he </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> know.” Tom hissed shooing her into his room, “Quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can’t tell anyone, even if he suspects it was you.” She looked up at him, “An investigation could expose his whole operation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux sat on the edge of the guest bed, “You think I don’t know that?” she shook her head, “He’ll just kill me himself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet then, Tom sighed joining her, “Then you’ll just have to beat him to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that killing him would solve so many of her problems. After a while of silence, she nodded slightly and stood, “I’ll let you sleep.” And she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door woke Tom up. When he got up to open the door, already well aware of who was going to be on the other side, he looked down to see Lux. Her arms were crossed over her middle, not as a standoff tactic but as she folded in on herself. She wore a little nightgown that covered her thighs and her white hair in a pile on top of her head. She was beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sleep in here?” He snapped out of his staring as he spoke in a small voice that he hated, he didn’t like seeing such a powerful girl feel less than she was. Nevertheless, he opened the door wider, making room for her to walk inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom only nodded and watched as she crawled into the big bed, “Are you coming?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to sleep on your own bed?” Tom just wanted her to admit something. He’d take anything to see her vulnerable again. There was a certain pleasure in watching her break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only looked at him, duvet under her chin in a childlike way. Tom walked over to his side of the bed and climbed in, facing the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux stayed on her back for a beat before turning to face him, suddenly very close, their noses almost brushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t sleep in there. I can’t breathe. I can’t look at it.” The place on the floor she laid, her shower, the desk, her clothes, any of it. She turned back on her back, blinking quickly up at the ceiling, concealing her watery eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was beautiful like this, he realized. At her weakest, tears in her eyes, and an arm's length away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had done it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a little different. A better version of herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked to Tom’s finger where he wore his usual ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was now her. Her soul sat in that ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her very own Horcrux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slid the ring on his finger gently while looking at him. He stared back at her with all of the intensity in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held onto his hand when she had the ring in place, she really couldn’t tell you how she was feeling. Powerful, wanted, determination, ready to conquer the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux then looked back in his eyes and everything else melted away and she felt overwhelming longing. Her eyes flickered over his face before glancing at his lips. Lips that she had kissed already but things felt different now, she swallowed, her throat suddenly dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were back in Hogwarts, in his room as he sat in his desk chair, Lux standing in between his parted legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt flushed, hungry, her brain going foggy around her dirty thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And all it once they snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux grabbed the back of his neck as he pulled her into his lap roughly, their lips slamming together, teeth-gnashing. It was painfully perfect. She let out a sound of approval as his hands moved her hips over him, setting a rhythm. His tongue slid into her mouth as she ran her hands through his hair tugging roughly. He let out a growl before pulling her head back by her own hair, both of them fighting for the dominance they both loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom’s mouth found her throat once more and didn’t waste time placing bruises where people were destined to see. And neither of them cared. Let them look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed his chest back into the chair, his dazed eyes finding hers before she leaned forward licking a stripe up his neck. He let out a harsh breath, his hands squeezing her thighs as she left her own marks. He would wear them with pride too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux wanted him. She had never felt like this for anyone. She</span>
  <em>
    <span> wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to please him. And Lux </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> did anything for anyone unless she had a motive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she slid off his lap, kneeling between his parted legs. He only looked down at her challengingly. Lux bit her lip with a smirk before tracing her palms up his thighs until they rested at his belt. He kept eye contact with her until she successfully freed him from his slacks and his head fell back as she wrapped her hand around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was beautiful like this, she realized. Out of control, breathless, and at her mercy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was bigger than she expected although she didn’t really ever know what to expect with Tom. He always found a way to surprise her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a pained groan and she snapped her head up to him, seeing his cheeks flushed with arousal was all she needed before she started moving. Her hand sliding up and down and his thighs tensed up and widened more for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her own arousal seeped out of her and coated her thighs, the sight of him fully dressed leaned back in the chair, long legs around her set her on edge. She leaned forward, her lips parting, and took him into her mouth. He let out a noise that almost had her climbing back on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tongue ran up the underside, her teeth slightly scrapping the top as he let out a moan, jumping slightly. Lux took him deeper until he hit the back of her throat and further, his hand shooting out and grabbing a fistful of her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he didn’t talk. Loud mouthed boys always turned her off, she preferred them silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom pushed her further down finally drawing a gag from her and she dug her nails into his thigh. She pulled back with a gasp and watery eyes. She licked her lips, staring up at him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Innocent. She looked innocent staring up at Tom. Which was ironic since she just had his cock down her throat, he had her on her knees, in between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or was it the other way around?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She braced herself on his thighs, pulling herself up. Tom prepared himself to rise with her but was stopped by her hands on his shoulders, shoving him into the wooden chair. She straddled his lap once more, kissing him deeply as his hands slid up her skirt, he froze when he found she wasn't wearing any underwear. He felt the slickness on her thighs but she grabbed his wrist before he could slip a finger inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux was so turned on it was driving her mad. Between her legs actually throbbed with longing but she stopped him from touching her, no she wanted him inside her. She wanted it to hurt, she wanted to remember the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was in control this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed his cock underneath her and lifted herself slightly, finding his gaze again before sliding down on him, inch by inch. She let out a whine at the sting of pain, her thighs trembling as he found her waist, eyes hooded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t feel like herself, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>she felt better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was fully sheathed inside her they both let out heavy gasps. She leaned her forehead against his before shifting, flexing her hips to rise and fall on him. The feeling was indescribable, a pleasure she wasn't sure she’d ever been able to feel. Tom grabbed her hips, setting his own quicker pace, the sound of their skin hitting filled the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom tore at her button-up shirt, sending buttons flying, baring her black bra to him as her tits bounced with their rhythm. His mouth attached to her chest, leaning more purple bruises as she leaned back, high pitched moans leaving her mouth as she climbed higher and higher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom grasped her throat tightly, cutting off her air supply, her face flushing a shade of purple as he continued their movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach tightened as her hands grasped his wrist around her neck. Tom watched her eyes roll back as he let out a groan into her chest, coming closer to his own release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Lux gasped as her legs started shaking, Tom’s hand coming down to where they were connected, drawing lazy circles over her bundle of nerves. Lux cried out, head falling forward on his shoulder as she fell over the edge on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom held her as her over release sent him over the edge as he groaned into her neck, still holding her neck tightly, as he spilled inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid on top of each other for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both beautiful like this, together, exhausted, and in each other's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back,” Lestrange spoke to the couple when they walked to their usual table Monday morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Lux grumbled as Tom took his usual seat away from her. She piled on a few pieces of toast and eggs on her plate and grabbed a cup of juice, a scowl on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, she had sex with Tom Riddle last night but that didn’t mean she slept well. Plus she hated Monday mornings. Fresh starts were annoying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom and Lux, both being the non-lovey people, acted normal as usual. Nothing really changed between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Malcalester,” She looked up to see Slughorn, and Binns stood behind her, “Please come with me.” Slughorn gestured for her to get up and follow. She looked to her boys with wide eyes and they only looked on suspiciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Go with them. Remember you didn’t do anything wrong.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom’s use of Legilimency rang through her thoughts and she rose, following the two professors out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lux, I need you to be very honest with us. I’m missing a book.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat in Slughorn's office, her legs primly crossed and her hands in her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were in my classroom the night of the Yule Ball,” Slughorn sat in front of her while Binns stood by the door as if she were doing to make a run for it, “I will not punish you if you just tell me the truth.” Binns snorted by the door, he wanted her thrown out and she scowled at the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor, I didn’t take anything. I swear it.” Lux pleaded, “Someone must have slipped in after I left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux even made her eyes water in desperation and Slughorn sighed, “I figured it wasn’t you. You’re one of my brightest students.” She smiled hesitantly at him, “You’re free to go Ms. Malcalester.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Professor. See you in class.” She stood up and made her way to the door, shooting her history professor a dirty look and he sneered at her. She opened the door and slipped outside. She let out a shaky breath before walking to her charms class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat at her usual table with Avery and Lestrange and they looked at her with wide eyes, “Well?” Avery leaned towards her nervously, “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux looked around the quiet room pointedly and Lestrange rolled his eyes at Avery before looking at her, “Think about it.” Was all he said and she frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Think about it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he only stared at her when she felt the familiar brush against her mind. She suppressed a groan of jealousy, did everyone know how to do that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lestrange saw what she portrayed and nodded sharply as their professor began teaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux sat through her charm class only able to think about the damned book sitting in her dresser and how much trouble she would be in if it was found. Her leg bounced up and down anxiously until Lestrange shot her an annoyed look halfway through their lesson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand shot up in the air, sufficiently fed up, “Excuse me, professor. I’m not feeling well.” Avery and Lestrange looked at her strangely before she was excused and hurried out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She all but ran to the girl's dormitory and into her room, throwing the dresser open and staring at the dark book an annoyance and stress. Sure, she could conceal it but if they searched for it her spell would be lifted by Dippet. She could apparatus it back to her house in her room but her father might find it and see what she had been doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux heard doors opening and closing and panicked, the steps growing closer before she took out her wand and transported the book to her house. She whirled around in time to see Emma, the head girl, walk-in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have class?” Her arrogance was suffocating and LUx narrowed her eyes, “I was excused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you excused?” Emma crossed her arms and Lux mirrored her, the two perfect girls competing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not feeling well.” She raised her eyebrows and Emma smirked, “Sure, that's why you are here and not with Pomfrey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to lay down.” She all but spat at the girl and Emma looked positively mad, “I can’t rest with your irritating voice in my ear so if you would-” Lux gestured to the door and Emma rolled her eyes before walking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I expect you to be in the hospital wing. I'll make </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> you visited. We wouldn’t want anyone just skipping classes now would we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux smiled sarcastically, “Perfect.” Emma finally walked out the door, slamming it a little too hard and Lux groaned, rubbing her temples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell,” She muttered after a few minutes sitting in her bed before she got up and made her way to the hospital wing. Lux hated Emma and Emma hated Lux. There’s no way Lux would let that girl win one over her. She was already late to her DADA class so she might as well get a valid excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked into the infirmary and greeted Madame Pomfrey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s brought you back to see me, Lux?” She asked pointedly and Lux shrugged innocently, “I was feeling a bit lightheaded and queasy in charms.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pomfrey nodded, sitting Lux on an open bed before going to find a revitalizing potion. When she came back, vial in hand, Lux threw it back with ease and went to stand but was stopped, “Not so fast-” Pomfrey stopped the girl and stood in front of her, “Have you remembered everything I told you?” Lux’s cheeks flushed red slightly but she nodded. It was true, Pomfrey had taught her a contraception spell; a much easier way to avoid children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you’re free to leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux mumbled thanks before exiting the infirmary and walking back to her dorm where she found Lily sitting on her bed reading a small book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Lily,” Lux sat on her own bed facing the girl from across their room, Lily didn’t notice her and jumped slightly, “Hey, Lux.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into mindless chatter that Lux admitted she missed. She missed lighthearted conversations and Lily was her only girlfriend here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go to dinner? All of my friends left for Hogsmeade,” She asked sheepishly and Lux smiled and nodded, Lily had stayed with her while her own friends left her, she would happily return the favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, the two girls walked into the dining hall, Lux spotted her little group but they hadn't noticed her yet as Lux sat with Lily in her usual spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t sitting with your friends?” Lily asked curiously as she picked at the food on her plate. Lux shook her head, her back to the boys, “I need a break sometimes.” Lily laughed at that and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I heard Dippet is doing a school search for a missing restricted book,” Lily casually mentioned and Lux stiffened as she listened curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” She asked indifferently as if it was the first time she had heard of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily nodded, “I wonder who took it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux nodded, “Me too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily and Lux stared at each other for a long second, Lily had a look in her eye that made Lux nervous, “Listen- I might have seen the book-” Lux jumped up, looking around at anyone that could have heard Lily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin's beard, Lily.” She whispered, “Come with me,” Lily flushed but stood up, a few people looking on at them, she didn’t spare a look to her friends as she walked out with her newfound friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you saw, Lily?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl showed her true Slytherin side and raised her chin, staring Lux down, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I saw the book everyone is looking for.” Lux raised her eyebrows in surprise, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I saw it in your dresser.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux nodded after a second, “And what will you do with this information?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily sighed, sitting on a desk in the empty classroom Lux pushed them into, “I’m no snitch Lux. I’m not going to tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux sighed in relief before sitting on another desk, swinging her legs slightly, “Thank you.” She whispered; Lily only nodded and smiled softly at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily jumped down before wandering the deserted classroom that hasn't been used in years before letting out a giggle, Lux turned to look at her and found the girl holding a large unopened bottle of fire whiskey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux grinned as Lily twisted the top open and cringed at the smell, “This is such a bad idea,” lily groaned before taking a swig and passing it to Lux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, in the deserted classroom, Lux and Lily passed the bottle back and forth until it was empty and their hearts were full of friendship. They drunkenly told each other secrets and gossiped about boys, and felt normal for once. Lux felt utterly normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom Riddle!” Lily cried with a laugh, “You had sex with Tom Riddle!” Lux hushed the girl as she laughed herself until her stomach hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you!” Lux pointed at Lily, her vision slightly blurry, “That boy you took to the Yule Ball was cute.” Lux drawled and Lily blushed and covered her face as they broke into more giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Lily laid back on the top of the desk before rolling off of it while Lux laughed hysterically at the girl on the ground. She laughed so hard she also ended up on the floor as the room filled with the sound of their breathless laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was open before the girls realized,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom, I found her.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The five boys stared down at the two inebriated girls on the floor with mixed expressions. For example, Malfoy and Avery grinned and fought back laughter while Tom, Rosier, and Lestrange looked on like disapproving parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it!” Lux cried out towards the new members of their little club. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“12:30” Avery butt in with a grin. Lestrange muttered something to Tom who nodded slightly. Lestrange grabbed Malfoy and Avery and dragged them out of the room, making the two girls giggle again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to go,” Tom gestured for her to get up but she only pouted up at the handsome boy and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t make the rules, Mr. Riddle.” Tom rolled his eyes before reaching towards the girl and she slapped his hands and backed away, still on the floor. She heard Lily let out a laugh and then a squeal as Rosier lifted her up and carried her towards the door, “Lily!” Lux cried out for her friend who only laughed over the boy’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Lux.” Tom was serious now, they were alone and she wouldn’t listen to him. It was past curfew and he didn’t want her to get into more trouble if she was found in this state by a teacher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no fun,” She frowned and climbed to her knees, staring up at him with big eyes, “This feels familiar.” She grinned evilly, her hand reaching out to grab his thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough,” Tom dragged her outstretched hand and yanked her to her feet. Lux staggered against him as his hand wrapped around her waist. He fixed her messed upskirt to save her dignity before walking her out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom-” She whispered leaning her head on his shoulder as they, well he, walked her back to the dormitories. He shook his head, “Don’t. You need to sleep it off.” Tom sounded mad at her and she frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stairs were a bit of a challenge for her as she stumbled but stayed on her feet with the help of Tom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do we have here?” Lux groaned at the infamous voice of her worst enemy here. Besides Professor Binns of course. And a handful of other people that hated her here actually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it, Emma.” Toms snapped at the other perfect but Emma only grinned in satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I?” Emma crossed her arms defiantly and Lux snarled at the girl,</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Don’t be such a cunt, Emma.” Everyone froze, “-And maybe someone would actually pay you the time of day.” Lux added sweetly as the girl's face turned red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom sighed before placing Lux on a chaise in the common room before leaving to talk to Emma. Lux frowned, he left her for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head felt heavy as the room began to spin, her eyes watered at the thought of Tom leaving her behind for some stuck up perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tom walked back into the room, now alone, he found his perfect girl with tears in her drunken eyes, “What’s wrong?” He looked around for anyone that might have said something to her but came up short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate her.” A tear slipped down Lux’s cheek silently as Tom pulled her to her feet again, “Do you hate her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tolerate her.” Lux frowned further at that, another tear sliding down her cheeks. It didn’t even feel as if she were crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux sighed in relief when Tom turned towards the direction of his room and pushed her towards his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you crying?” Tom asked from his dresser and pulled out her usual jumper of his and tossed it at her. He didn’t look at her as he spoke, he saw the silent tears as he walked her here but didn't say anything. When he felt the soft jumper hit him in return he looked back at the disheveled girl on his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom took a deep breath to level himself before walking back over to her, “What's the problem?” She crossed her arms and looked away, her chin held high. Held high enough that Tom grabbed it easily and forced her to meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop doing that,” She mumbled, her wet eyes blown out and bloodshot, “And stop leaving me places.” She met his eyes finally and he scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't apologize again, Lux.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not talking about that- I’m talking about that cunt, Emma,” Lux growled and yanked the jumper out of his hands. Tom took a step back releasing her and smirked as she tried to unbutton her shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice chat,” Lux added on as she finally pulled the shirt over her head, leaving her in her lace number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re jealous,” Tom looked over her with a slight smirk and she scowled back at him, “I am not!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She unclasped her bra and tossed it across the room before tugging on the soft jumper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of dizziness hit her and she swayed, looking pale. Tom knew the look and sighed, “Lay down before you’re sick.” She nodded slightly and laid back, still in her skirt and knee highs. Tom grabbed her legs and shifted her towards him, Lux groaned from the movements and Tom rolled off each of her socks before moving onto her skirt. Lux stilled as his hand slipped under the waistband and pulled it down her thighs with a sharp tug. He paused when he felt nothing underneath and she let out a poorly timed giggle, “Sorry,” She shrugged and pulled the sweatshirt down, and rolled onto her side away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux didn’t feel the dip of the bed even as she laid there in silence as minutes passed. She sat up, putting a hand on her forehead and the room was empty. Her heart dropped to her stomach, It was no secret she really didn’t like being left alone and the alcohol in her veins just heightened her emotions. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously, staring at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nervousness ran through her before she slid off the bed and stumbled to the door, pulling it open and slipping into the boy's dormitory hallway. She froze, slightly worrying if she was allowed to be here but being alone in the silence was worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux heard a whistle as she walked past open rooms full of boys and cringed, she tried to keep her vision from running together. She decided she would wait in the common room for Tom. If he even tried to find her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you lost?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux nearly bumped into the boy standing in front of her with a smirk on his face. He was handsome and she recognized him from some of her classes. She desperately tried to remember his name but couldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” She tried to step around him but he only blocked her path before taking a step closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked her over once, “This is the boy's dorms, but it looks as if you already knew that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux’s cheeks flushed at the insinuation as he continued, “Did he kick you out?” The mean boy chuckled mockingly, “You can stay with me if you need somewhere to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really wasn't a crier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially in front of strangers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Definitely from the words of a teenage boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But today would be her exception as her eyes filled with tears. She was frustrated, she wished Tom would have just laid down next to her and held her hand as she fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She wished he would just have stayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux shook her head at the boy, tears running down her reddened cheeks, “Come on, I’ll get you all settled in,” The boy grabbed her elbow and pulled slightly causing her to stumble towards him and he chuckled at her state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux shook her head, “Wait- no I’m waiting on someone.” He continued to pull her in a certain direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We really have to stop meeting like this,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy stopped and turned them around to look at the new addition. She only silently cried harder at the boy standing in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rosier,” She sniffled and he gestured for her to come to him. She tucked herself away from her captor, he easily let her go and she shuffled closer to her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Lux.” Rosier mumbled, looking her up and down, “Where is Tom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hiccuped around her tears and shrugged, stumbling again before Rosier wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaning her against his side to keep her up as they walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosier let out a sigh, walking with her to a new destination. His dorm, she thought, and he opened a door revealing another single room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got a single too?” She exclaimed, her hands flying in the air as if she could handle being alone for a long period of time these days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosier only pushed her further inside and she finally blinked, seeing a mass of dark hair sprawled out on his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily?” Lux sighed in relief before crawling onto the bed next to her friend who lifted her head slightly with a lopsided smile before it faded into a frown, “Why are you crying?” Lily lifted her hands and brushed them under Lux’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He left me again,” Lux said, pathetically as more tears fell. She heard Rosier shuffle around as he settled into the armchair in the corner of the room as the two girls took his bed, “I don’t want to be alone,” Lux whispered and Lily pulled her in as they settled under the warm covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not alone, Lux,” Lily whispered as they faced each other on their sides</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux felt loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell asleep next to a friend she only dreamed of having, their hands intertwined as they drifted off to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>She was never drinking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a cliche thing to say, Lux knew, but with her forehead laid against the cool tiles of Rosier’s private bathroom, she felt it was safe to say she was very serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was a second thing you should know about Lux was that she dreaded being sick. She hated being sick and dreaded throwing up enough that she would do just about anything to avoid it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” she saw a glass of clear liquid placed in front of her vision, “Drink all of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She refused to lift her head to thank Rosier, she kept her head level with the ground, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth to keep nausea at bay. It was still extremely early, Lily still slept like the dead as the sun hadn't even shown itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux finally lifted herself up, ever so slowly, to down the glass of water. She just about cried at the way the room spun and her stomach lurched and before she could help it she was knelt over the toilet, emptying her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried, her head resting on her arms and she felt a hand grabbing her hair out of her face and another on her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just breathe,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosier sat next to her as she was at her lowest that morning. Crying over her hangover and a certain boy, she couldn't tell where the certain tears began and ended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to feel better in a few hours,” Rosier spoke lowly to her as he picked her off the floor and placed her back in the bed after forcing her to drink another glass of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux stared up at him with big eyes but nodded slightly, turning on her side and easily falling back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux woke up to the groans of Lily, the sun was shining through the blinds as she blinked in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a second to remember the entirety of the night and she rolled onto her back, her hands covering her face. Her eyes still stung in the reminiscing of her endless crying. She wanted to slap herself silly for being such a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried not to think of Tom. She tried not to argue with herself over if she was simply too dramatic or if her feelings were valid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a weight fell on her and she jerked upright with a gasp making Lily jump, “We have school!” The two girls nearly fell off the bed in a heap, both in oversized clothes that didn’t belong to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I wearing!” Lily cried in shock as Lux ran a hand through her hair. She didn’t even have her wand. Lux sat back down on the edge of the bed in a daze, suddenly unable to care about her attendance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to go!” Lily was still in hysterics, gathering her clothes and changing before running out of the room as Lux sat in silence, staring into space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> What was wrong with her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why couldn’t her stomach being left alone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why hadn’t he come to find her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he even like her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” She heard Rosier’s voice drift through the room as he walked in. She barely even glanced in his direction, “Classes were canceled today.” She felt a faint sliver of curiosity but not enough to get her to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence before he continued, “They’re searching the school for the book, Lux.” He spoke with resolution but she didn’t really care. She had it handled. She was reliable and helpful. She knew what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you even listening? This is serious, you could get expelled, Lux.” She looked up at him finally and he frowned at her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I handled it,” she spoke, her voice hoarse and he only frowned further but left it at that, “I’ve got to go,” Lux nodded to herself slightly before rising and passing Rosier as he objected. Something about proper clothes and her reputation; as if it wasn’t already stained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” She spoke seriously as she walked out the door, peering back at him. When she didn’t get a reply she shut the door and made her way to the exit. She didn’t run into anyone as she finally got to her own cozy room, Lily already asleep in her own bed. Rosier must have informed her of their no school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux had never felt anything below the surface level for a boy before. Tom was her only exception in that department, she felt something for him. Her stomach coiled at the thought of him returning the feeling or not, did she even want to know? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These were the thoughts racing through her mind as the day passed, until dinner when she finally felt the hunger pains, her nausea finally fleeting. Lily felt the same and the two of them found themselves seated in their own area alone. The two girls got a few stares, they looked less than they usually did, that was safe to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux nibbled on a yeast roll, as the girls sat silently, feeling the stars on their backs from you-know-who. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They keep looking at us,” Lily mumbled between bites and Lux shrugged, not really thinking about their little group of friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should talk to him, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux sighed and turned, expecting to see Tom already staring at her but froze as she saw Emma leaned against the table next to him as they talked. Lux spun back around quickly and blinked rapidly as Lily swore under her breath, “What the hell is she doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux pushed her plate away slightly, her appetite gone at the sight of Emma leaned into Tom and he didn’t seem to be protesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tolerated her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux was more than jealous. She didn’t really have a right to be jealous, they weren’t anything really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But she felt as if they were, they had been through things together that should give her a free pass to be upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like she could help her feelings at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she still there?” Lux asked Lily who looked up towards them and cringed, “Yes,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps she was too much work. She was used to not being worth the extra effort but it still stung coming from him. He got what he wanted from her and she suddenly felt stupid for sliding that ring on his finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip to stop it from quivering and coughed slightly, standing up and walking out of the dining hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily knew not to stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would have hurt less if Emma wasn't so utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had blonde hair, darker than Lux’s own white hair as if it had been kissed by the sun itself. She was perfectly tan, perfectly pretty, perfectly smart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfect, perfect, </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things Lux had strived for her entire life under her father's heavy hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lux,” She stalled, her hands running through her tangled hair as she slowed her path to the common room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to babysit me anymore, Rosier,” She spoke as she continued to walk but he followed a few steps behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then just tell me what's going on,” He touched her elbow as they opened the door to the common room together and she jerked out of his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. There is nothing going on.” Some truth leaked into her words, Tom sure acted like there was nothing there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt manic, losing control of herself slowly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you. Tom has never once looked in that girl's direction and now you're not speaking?” Rosier pushed, annoyance rang in his voice Lux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know!” She raised her voice and spun around in his face, “He’s not speaking to me either obviously! I thought-” He voice died down as she sat in front of the glowing fireplace, he took the seat next to her, their shoulders bumping slightly, “I don’t know what I thought.” She looked down at her hands, her eyes watering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Emma? Of all people, she's perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosier shook his head but didn’t say anything else and the two of them sat there for an hour until the doors opened. They turned to look, an old habit, and her stomach dropped at the sight of Tom walking with Emma, alone, to the boys' side of the dorms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the actual fuck?” Rosier mumbled as Tom barely even glanced in their direction. Lux spun back around, staring into the warm light of the flames willing the flames to dry her eyes before tears fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet after their chattering voices faded down the hall, to his room that she had spent countless nights. Would Emma lay in the same spot she had occupied? Rosier’s hand landed on her back softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong with me?” she asked quietly and Rosier pulled her into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and her tears finally fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” He said firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wasn’t I enough? I don’t understand.” She saw the line of hysterical in her head and desperately tried to dig her heels into the ground to avoid crossing that line. A quiet sob crawled up her throat and Rosier stiffened before pulling her to her feet and towards his room, she was now familiar with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux sat in a chair, head in her hands as she cried, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> cried, she didn’t hold back this time. She couldn’t breathe, she only could think. That was the opposite of what she wanted really but she couldn't shut it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She showed Tom the inside of her mind. He saw the darkest things in her life and helped her. He told her about his ambitions and she followed him, he helped her be more. She was vulnerable with him, she slept next to him, she slept </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. She made plans with him, she slid that </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> ring on his finger with a part of her inside of it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sick in the head and it spread all over her body, her stomach protested the feelings and the stress and she found herself in a familiar position knelt over the toilet retching up her pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat there and cried, and cried, and cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux felt hands wrap around her shoulders and brown hair fell into her line of vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay,” Lily cooed in her ear, sitting behind her just holding the breaking, sick girl, “Just breathe,” Lily brushed the hair away from her face as Lux held onto Lily’s hands that were around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand!” Lux sobbed, her body shaking with the effort. Lily held back her own tears seeing such a strong and powerful witch in such a state of distress. Her friend, so sad and confused. Lily held Lux until her cries quieted down to little hiccups every now and then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I could have loved him. I might have-” Lux cut her own self off quietly, her hand coming up to her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lily sighed, “Let’s go lay down.” They both jumped at the sound of Rosier slamming the door on his way out, they barely noticed he was still there. Lux laid down in the bed, Lily sat against the headboard with Lux’s head in her lap, brushing through her hair until Lux fell silently into sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lux laid there awake, listening to hushed arguments. Lily and Rosier spoke to one another in heated words, her friend surprising her with her tone towards Rosier and his intimidating self. Lux just laid there, thinking. Her eyes stung from all of the crying and she still just felt sick. Used. Alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up, running a hand through her messy hair and the couple turned to look at her before Rosier stormed off and Lily walked towards her with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily nodded and left it at that, “It’s Wednesday morning, are you hungry?” So she slept through the night but she wasn't hungry. Lux shook her head and Lily frowned but nodded anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Classes are postponed until the book is found.” Lily chuckled softly and Lux nodded at the information, she wasn't missing any of her classes to wallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she stay the night?” Lily looked at her seriously, she knew what Lux was asking and she knew the answer. Rosier went to Tom to get everything straight but saw the girl in his bed this morning, yelled at Tom, and stormed back here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily knew it would break her heart but she hated lying so she nodded, watching for any reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux sat there for a second, taking in the information, and finally nodded in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette sighed and stood up, “I’m going to get some breakfast, I'll bring you back something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux didn’t respond and only fell back against the pillows when the door shut, pulling the covers up to her chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosier stomped into the dining hall, blood boiling at this point. His friends saw him as he walked up and he scowled as he saw Emma sitting in Lux’s previous seat, “Move,” He stood behind the girl with venom in his voice. Everyone looked uncomfortable, even Tom had the audacity to shift slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Emma’s voice only spurred him on further and he narrowed his eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now.” He crossed his arms as her cheeks flushed before she stood and sat on the other side of Malfoy who looked mildly uncomfortable and wasn't hiding it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He meant tables,” Lestrange cut in, staring the girl down with disdain and she turned a darker shade of red before looking towards Tom expectantly. They all turned to look at Tom who only shrugged slightly before Emma pushed herself up and left, embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” Rosier pointed in the direction that the girl left and they all shifted, uneasy as Tom shrugged, “It’s Emma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucking know its Emma,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your mouth, Rosier.” Tom stood up and leaned towards his friend, not liking the disrespect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing with her, huh?” Rosier continued as Tom grew angrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re both perfects-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t-” Rosier stopped him and the look on Tom’s face should have killed him where he stood, “I’m sure your perfect duties don’t include spending the night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avery sucked in a breath as the table erupted in more discomfort at his statement meaning the others weren't aware.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Lux?” Malfoy asked with genuine confusion, a small frown on his face. Rosier couldn’t help the snort that left him, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what about her exactly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom didn’t respond, only threatening him with the look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?” Malfoy pressed on with a deeper frown, just now realizing she hadn’t been around lately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a while, no one testing the waters to ask for an answer, and Rosier sure as hell wasn't going to tell anyone. Malfoy showed genuine concern, he was always the deep feeler of their group. Rosier spotted a head of brown hair and turned without saying anything else, making his way to Lily as she packed up food from the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was it?” She asked without turning to look at him and he only grunted in response, helping her carry everything she had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, the two of them walked back towards his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rosier! Wait-,” Malfoy was out of breath when he caught up with them, “What’s going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom’s an idiot.” Was all he said as the three of them now walked into the common room and down to Rosier's room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right where they left her, in his bed, under the covers, but she was all too awake as she noticed the third member of their party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lux!” Malfoy walked towards her, noticing how pale and red she looked. How sickly she looked and sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” She smiled softly at him, sitting up and swinging her legs to the side before sliding off the bed. She reached up and hugged the blonde boy who happily returned the affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We brought some breakfast back for you,” Lily spoke up laying out their food on his table and the four of them sat around the little table and ate their meals. Lux only picked at her food before choosing the pumpkin juice instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone please tell me what's happening?” Malfoy finally said and Lux smiled softly as Lily giggled at his distress. Rosier found himself welcoming the sounds the little brunette made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing really,” Lux shook her head with a soft smile, a resigned smile that made Rosier and Lily shift uncomfortably, “Tom and I just don’t see eye to eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy nodded, obviously still lost but took it anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,-” Malfoy started again when silence fell, “I think you are much better than Emma,” Lux gripped her glass so tight Rosier thought it may break. Certainly, that was not what she wanted to hear right now but she just smiled at the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to shower and change,” Lux stood up and Lily joined her, “Thank you, really,” Rosier only nodded in return and watched as the two girls left. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She’d never really been heartbroken before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Truthfully she didn’t even know if what she was feeling was heartbreak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a constant headache and no appetite. She was so tired, so tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But alas, her school work was piling up and she decided to get it all done tonight as she slipped out and walked to the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The halls were relatively empty as she took the stairs to the library and entered the quiet space with relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How perfect,” Her skin crawled at the voice that broke the silence, Emma walked into her vision with a smirk on her face, “I was wondering if you’d ever show your face again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux grit her teeth, anger finally being an emotion she felt other than sadness, “You’re pathetic.” She spat at her, disdain clear in her tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma only smirked wider and crossed her arms, “Jealousy is a bad look on you,” Emma faux pouted at Lux, “He is quite talented, though-” Lux acted before she really thought it through and slapped the girl as hard as she could. Emma gasped, hand flying up to her face as Lux stepped closer to her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your mouth,” She snarled and Emma pushed her back, making her stumble back into a shelf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all hell broke loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls went after each other in a flurry of rage as they fought out their indifferences. In all honesty, Lux felt great, rejuvenated actually, she felt as if she were finally letting go as they fought with no magic. Simply who was the better woman?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't fighting for Tom or her friends, no, she was fighting for her own satisfaction. Lux wanted to see Emma suffer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clarity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux was on top of Emma, a hand in her hair, but Emma landed a solid punch to her cheek, sending her backward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They yelled and squealed, blood was drawn, clothes were ripped, and finally, they were sent flying away from each other. They looked to find Dippet standing in the doorway along with a few other staff members who looked on disapprovingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies, follow me please.” Dippet, as calm as always, turned and began walking as the girls got up and followed, Emma had her head down as Lux held hers high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both looked as though they had been through a hurricane, hair in knots, clothes in tatters, Lux had a split lip and Emma sported a blacked eye and cut cheek. Scratch marks covering them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they both sat in Dippets office, Lux couldn't help but think how utterly ridiculous this all was. She sat there silently as Dippet rattled off their punishments, a month's worth of detention and cleaning, without a care in the world. Emma was demoted from being a perfect as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was all funny really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were dismissed Lux couldn’t help but let out a laugh. More like a crazed giggle that Emma looked at her as if she were utterly insane before leaving in shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux laughed as she marched down to the dungeons, losing her utter mind, as the door opened and she saw them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily, Rosier, Malfoy, Avery, Lestrange, and Tom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all stared at her, some in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she just laughed, hysterical laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Lily asked hesitantly but Lux only trained her eyes on Tom who looked at her cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood near a couch as she giggled, “Take it off,” Everyone looked around, confused and nervous at her behavior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom didn’t move and she grew angry, grabbing a pillow and launching it at him, “Take it off!” She yelled as she grew hysterically crazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lux,” Tom stood up sharply, easily deflecting the cushion, “Stop this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it OFF!” She screamed and everyone flinched as she grabbed a vase and flung it towards him, hearing it shatter against the wall behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She faintly heard Rosier urging everyone out of the room as she lunged for his hand, the home of the ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it back!” He grabbed her as she pulled at his hand, he grunted against her weight as she flung herself against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, Lux,” Tom growled, grabbing her waist as she lunged for his fingers, pawing at the ring, he finally shoved her off him and she fell on the couch in a heap. Breathing heavily, she finally sat back, “Please, just take it off,” She pleaded, with less conviction than she started with. Tom lifted his hand slightly, letting them both look at the ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” It was torture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Her eyes watered in defeat, he literally held a piece of her soul but didn’t even seem to want her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Put her out of her goddamned misery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom only walked towards her and she shook her head, “Don’t,” He only kneeled in front of her and grabbed her face, scanning over her battered features. Her lip wobbled at his proximity and he frowned, “What going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, a tear sliding down her face, “Don’t play dumb.” and he frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma?” He asked as if it was the most insane thing in the world and Lux scowled at his cluelessness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she raised her eyebrows expectantly he finally sighed, “She’s complicated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux shook her head with another laugh, “No, it really isn’t. Give me that ring.” She reached for his hand again and he shoved her back into the couch. Lux stared up at him in shock before anger took her over, “I don’t want you to have it. Give. It. To. Me.” She spat each word in his face and the look on his face could have killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If You would just calm down for once, we could talk about this,” Tom was irritated with her and all she did was smile, fighting back more of that manic laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take about what exactly? How you left-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom snarled and lurched forward, wrapping a hand around her delicate throat and squeezed. She pawed at his hand, trying to suck in air, “I hadn't even come back and you had left. I looked for you, I know that boy that cornered you in the hallway, I even made him pay for that.” Her heavy eyes widened but he wasn't finished, “I heard you in Rosier’s room-” Tom brushed his nose against hers as he leaned in, “I wanted to kill my best friend with my bare hands. Because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux slipped two fingers beneath his grip and managed to suck in much-needed air and opened her mouth to yell at him some more but he shoved her back into the couch, the back of her head hitting the wood hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left. I went to get you a potion for you so you weren't sick in the morning.” Tom turned his back on her and ran a hand through his hair and she only could stare, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> left. Not me.” he pointed to his chest, and her chest physically hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t come to eat with us. You wouldn’t even</span>
  <em>
    <span> look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at me.” Tom turned back around to stare at her, sprawled out on the couch where he left her, “What was I supposed to think? That you felt regretful of everything? And then Emma comes over and would not stop her incessant chatter and you look as if your heart had been broken. Like</span>
  <em>
    <span> I </span>
  </em>
  <span>had broken</span>
  <em>
    <span> you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux felt heavy, her eyes watered for the millionth time it felt like, “She spent the night? Rosier </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw </span>
  </em>
  <span>her ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom sat down next to her with a sigh of resignation as her hands shook, “I’m sorry,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow the apology hurt so much worse than anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” A tear fell down her cheek but she didn’t glance at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She stayed the night.” Lux nodded, she would take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing happened,” Tom spoke clearly as if it were that simple. She had heard her father uttering the same words to her mother over and over when he was caught in his infidelity. Yet Tom really didn’t owe her anything. Lux knew all too well respect didn’t come easily, no matter how bad it stung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom let out a bitter laugh that made her jump and turns slightly to look at him, “You don’t believe me. Of course, you don’t. Why don’t you look for yourself?” She sucked in a gasp, she never in a million years imagined him letting her see that close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not skilled in legimen-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll make it easy for you,” He was still angry and his tone was anything but helpful but she nodded anyway, rubbing her eyes. She turned towards him and focused for the first time in days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met her eyes in determination and she muttered the spell, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Legilmens</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as if she were pulled through a dark doorway and into the light, she blinked trying to find her bearings. Lux felt like she was looking through a window as she watched through his eyes in his memories. One moment it was a whirlwind of memories flying around and the next she was seeing herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw herself on the floor of the abandoned classroom with Lily. Lux watched herself laugh and was unnerved by her own happiness, she watched as Tom led her down to his room and put her on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched herself playfully undress and turn away from Tom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart sank as she watched herself settle and drift to sleep, she didn’t remember falling asleep. She must have dozed off, Lux watched with tears rolling down her cheeks as Tom climbed into the bed with her and pulled her head into his lap, brushing through her messy hair. He caressed her cheek and sighed, “What am I going to do with you?” before moving her over and walking out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux wanted to scream, she watched him go to Pomfrey, find her missing, hex the boy that cornered her, and as he stood hearing her voice from Rosier's room. She felt his hesitation, the unease, and distrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The picture blurred and suddenly she was in the dining hall, looking at herself from a distance. Tom was watching her, she realized, as she said hunched over her meal with Lily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tom,” Then she was looking up at Emma, “Slughorn was looking for you.” After her deliverance of news, Emma stuck around and made annoying small talk that Tom wouldn’t entertain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was transported to Tom talking to Emma outside of the common room, she was asking for a certain book that Tom just so happened to have. Lux rolled her eyes at the girl that tried too hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom sighed at the inconvenience but said yes, leading the two of them to his room when she saw herself out of the corner of his eye. She felt his hesitancy when he saw Rosier next to her and she felt so out of control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scene changed for a final time and it made Lux’s blood run cold, Emma lurching forward and pressing her lips to Tom’s a split second that felt like years until Tom shoved her backward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out,” Tom spoke lowly to the wounded girl and she promptly burst into tears. Lux could have sneered at the girl if she wasn't so shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux zoned out, vaguely seeing Tom try to comfort the crying girl while hating her all the same. After almost one hour Tom sighed deeply as Emma had fallen asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux tried to pull herself out of Tom’s head in sorrow, she had seen quite enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she opened her eyes, Lux came face to face with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt stupid. She felt like an absolute fool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt like her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Lux was tired, she could love the boy in front of her but she was tired of running in circles. She couldn’t trust him and she hated feeling jealous and stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom studied her concentrated face, she looked defeated and that was the opposite of what he wanted out of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do this anymore.” Lux looked down at her folded hands as Tom frowned, “Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux let out a choked laugh as he proved her point exactly, “I don’t like feeling this way,” She rubbed her face, “I like you, Tom. I don't like feeling uncertain or jealous or sad like this,” She rubbed her eyes until black spots appeared, anything to keep her from crying. “I mean- I think I could of lo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom lurched forward and grabbed her hands, yanking them away from her face, “Don’t say anything you don’t mean,” He grasped her cheeks and she was exposed, her eyes watered as she blinked rapidly, “I mean it.” She nodded and he looked as if he had been slapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Tom stood up and took her hand, intending to pull her along but she resisted with a shake of her head, “I can’t keep doing this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom leaned back down to her level, “Please,” His hands rested on her thighs and she kept her head down catching the shape of his ring. She laid her hand on top of his, tracing the outline of his ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom’s eyes flickered over her face before grabbing her face against and placing his lips on hers punishingly, Lux’s eyes fluttered closed at the feeling. As she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, he pulled away and pulled her up, his hand wrapping around her waist, “I do like you, Lux. Believe me.” She swallowed hard, rested her cheek on his shoulder as she finally let him walk her to his room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She caved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pathetic really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caved as soon as Tom closed the door behind her and wrapped around her from behind, burying his face into her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her knees nearly buckled right then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then they were a mess of limbs and rushed fingers, heavy breaths, and discarded clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux finally managed to breathe when Tom was settled between her legs, looking down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” She gasped, her arms snaking up around his neck and pulling him down on her. In the same moment he lowered his body on hers, he pushed himself into her, both of them freezing. Lux dug her fingertips into his shoulders as she arched herself up into his chest. Tom’s hands gripped her waist, pushing her down before finding a rhythm between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux felt dizzy with pleasure as she let out a choked moan as her knees hitched further up his hips. It was different not being the one in control just surrendering herself over to him was euphoric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her eyes drifted up to the ceiling, his hips snapped against hers roughly, making her gasp and drag her nails down his back pulling a groan from his lips. Speaking of his lips, she pulled him down and kissed him, slipping her tongue past his lips as he rocked into her. When they broke apart Lux buried her face into his neck, letting herself just</span>
  <em>
    <span> feel. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love to believe you know everything, don't you?” Tom gritted out above her and she arched herself into him as his hands dug into her sides, sure to leave bruises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit a spot inside her that had her seeing stars, a yelp leaving her mouth, nails breaking his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> to walk away from me,” His pace was punishing as she cried out beneath him, her thighs beginning to shake as she pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom threaded a hand through her hair and clenched his hand, pulling a handful of her hair. Her hair was angled up towards him and the expression on his face almost had her toppling over the edge as her eyes rolled back. The pain was welcoming, it heightened her pleasure and clouded her mind further, “Please, please,” Her mindless pleases were met with a dark chuckle as she felt herself climbing higher and higher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom slowed his pace down, “Use your words, sweetheart.” his hand fell from her hair and caressed her cheek before settling on the base of her throat and she whimpered as he applied enough pressure to make her head feel light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” She gasped, her hips chasing his with no avail and he tsked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please make me come,” She cried and he finally picked up the pace once more, a smirk on his stupid face as the lewd sound of their skin filled the room. She would get him back later but when his hand fell between them and began to draw circles on her bundle of nerves she lost herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, sweetheart.” He coaxed her, and that's all it took as she clenched around him and let out a scream. Her legs shook and he groaned at the feeling of her around him and met his own end as he spilled inside of her. His hand tightened over her neck and her eyes fluttered closed as she rode the last bits of pleasure and pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” She spoke lowly, her voice raspy and he shook his head, placing one last kiss to her bruised lips before rolling off of her. Lux hissed at the absence, her legs closing. She closed her eyes and mumbled the spell Pomfrey taught her during their loving girl talk session, a much easier feat than a potion gone wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom had wandered into the bathroom as Lux cleaned herself up, sitting on the edge of his bed when he came back out dressed in a pair of joggers. He gave her one of his shirts and she thanked him quietly as he climbed back into the bed with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet, only their breathing audible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I could love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom began, barely above a whisper but his voice rang steady and true, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I want to love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think of this?” Lily held up a horrible purple dress and Lux shook her head sadly at the girl, “I'm afraid I'll be helping you buy clothes until the end of time.” Lily hung the dress back up with a scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls looked through Lux’s favorite dress shop in Hogsmeade with nothing better to do on their Friday afternoon, mindlessly chatting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So everything is good between you and Tom?” Lily asked as she flipped through a rack of clothes, Lux looked up from her own stack of dresses and nodded. Lily hummed, showing her hesitation, “What is it?” Lux groaned and Lily shook her head but continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want you to get hurt again,” She shrugged and Lux only stared at the girl, feeling oddly defensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you and Rosier?” Immediately Lily’s face flushed and Lux smirked at the victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about him?” Lily asked, avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He always seems to be looking at you,” Lux shrugged, holding up an emerald green dress to her frame. Lily flushed even redder and Lux tried not to laugh at the poor girl as they began to wrap up their shopping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got a dress for you,” Lux broke the embarrassment for Lily and held up a black mid-thigh length dress that Lily nodded enthusiastically towards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the couple paid and got their things sent directly back to their dorm, they walked outside into the cold and snow-covered ground towards The Three Broomsticks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They welcomed the relatively empty space and sat at a little table towards the back as they sipped on their butterbeer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it!” Lux cheered as Lily finally admitted to liking Rosier, “He’s a good guy,” Lux meant it too and Lily only nodded with a slight smile on her face. Lux heard the door open and close harshly as a cool gust of wind hit them. Lux turned around to see just who was slamming doors and saw three burly looking men already looking at the two girls. She caught sight of the infamous mark of the deathly hallows on their jackets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux whirled back around and tore a hand through her hair as the hair on the back of her neck rose in dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Lily whispered and Lux shook her head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to leave,” Lux mumbled, making sure she had her wand, “They’re Gindelwald’s men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily frowned, “Why would they want to hurt us?” Lux sighed, “My father stole something from him, I'm assuming he wants it back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily’s eyes widened but she nodded nonetheless and Lux continued, “Just act natural,” The two girls stood, gathering their things, and made their way to the door. When Lux pulled on the handle, the door wouldn’t budge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lux Malcalester.” The deep voice had her slowly turning around, “You have something of ours.” Lux stepped in front of Lily, “My father is not me. Do not mistake us.” The men stood up with matching smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren't above sending a message to your father through you,” Lux scanned the men noting how they already had their wands drawn, there was no way she could get her wand out fast enough to throw them off balance. She looked around for anyone else but came up short, they were alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She failed to notice one of the men stalking around the the side and grabbing Lily who let out a scream, Lux drew her wand but was disarmed faster than she could mutter a spell. She was then hit with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Incarcerous </span>
  </em>
  <span>as she felt her hands become bound behind her along with her legs. Lux fell to her knees with a hiss as Lily flailed in the man's arms still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father is a hard man to track,” The noticeable leader of the three stepped towards her, “But I'm sure you know where he is,” This was true, their family home was off the grid in a sense, cloaked in magic to keep their secrets hidden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a fool if you think I'll take you to him,” She spat at the man and was slapped so hard her teeth rattled as she fell to the side roughly. Lily screamed out and Lux could only spit out the blood flooding her mouth as he grabbed her and hauled her to her feet, shoving her onto a wooden table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it!” Lily cried as the man tore at her shirt and Lux froze, unable to comprehend what was happening. Images of her in her bedroom flashed through her head but when the man pulled out his wand she began to struggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her shirt was torn straight down the middle, leaving her only in her black bra, as the man pulled her arm out of the sleeve and pressed his wand into the skin, “I don’t need you to take me to him, this will do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those last words, she felt a searing fire in her arm and she couldn’t hold back the scream in her throat. The pain seemed to last ages as tears leaked to her temples, a sweat breaking out on her skin. All she seemed to hear was Lily screaming although she couldn't distinguish if it was her own or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might feel some </span>
  <em>
    <span>discomfort</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a while,” The man drew his wand back and taunted her, her head lulled to the side and she saw through hazy eyes the word THIEF written on the length of her forearm. It would scar, she noted as it leaked out blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go of her!” Lily yelled as the binding on her limbs still didn’t let up. The pain was radiating through her whole body at this point and she couldn’t even feel her arm as her eyes fluttered shut. The last thing she heard was Lily screaming before a new searing heat covered her entire body making her eyes shoot open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw a wave of fire fill the room as screamed echoed, her binding fell away and she was caught before she hit the ground. LIly stood above her, surprising calm determination covered her face as Lily tugged her to her feet and out of the burning building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are they?” Lux managed to ask before Lily sat her on the ground, both of them out of breath. Lily sported a blackened eye and a split lip, “Dead.” Lux’s eyes shot open again as Lily looked indifferent. It wouldn’t last forever, Lux would know, the adrenaline would wear off and Lily would have to understand and live with what she had done. But Lux had faith in her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Lux cradled her hand to her chest and Lily huffed, looking at the still-burning building, “I did it.” Lux had figured that herself, “We need to leave,” Lily tugged Lux to her feet, ignoring the low cry of pain Lux let out before apparating them outside of Hogwarts. They fell in a heap together in the snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t- I can't do it-” Lily cried as she dropped Lux and almost fell on top of her. Lux only shook her head, welcoming the cool snow on her burning skin and Lily spoke in rushed words, “I’ll be back! I’ll be right back!” Lux watched as Lily ran towards the school before she blacked out in the snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open your eyes, Lux!” A hand lightly tapped her cheek and her eyes fluttered open, her body still screamed in pain as she saw the blurred version of Tom Riddle leaning over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” He yelled to someone she couldn't see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily leaned over her once again, opening her torn shirt and pulling her arm out, “It’s her arm,” Lux could only stare at his beautiful face in awe as he grasped her arm and looked at the mangled skin, his jaw ticked before nodding once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to freeze to death,” Tom picked her up, careful not to jostle her. Her head fell against his chest heavily before the sway of his footsteps put her to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light blinded her when she came to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Lux tilted her head to the side to see Lily sitting next to her as she lay on a bed. She frowned, looking around suspiciously, “We’re in Tom’s room, he’ll be here any minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux only nodded before looking down at her arm that was now wrapped in thick white bandages. The absence of pain was welcoming, “What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily sighed, running a hand through her hair, “Tom brought you back here, there was some kind of magic in the cut that was poisoning you. We had to get it out, you should be okay now.” Lux only nodded, staring at Lily’s face that was covered in bruises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” She asked tentatively and Lily shrugged, “I killed three people yesterday, I don’t know how I feel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they know?” Lux asked, referring to their friends and Lily nodded, biting her lip anxiously, “Should I feel remorse for it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux looked back up at the ceiling, “They would have killed you for being a witness,” She spoke surely knowing the kind of followers they were, “You had to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quiet for a while until the creak of the door opening made Lily get up, “I’ll be back later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux nodded and then Tom was sitting where her friend was, “You always get yourself into something, don’t you.” He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux scowled, “I didn’t plan on getting ambushed, especially with her.” She felt guilty for getting Lily caught up in something like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She saved your life.” Lux only nodded, “She told me everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip, drawing blood and he leaned forward running his thumb over her split lip, “Thank you,” She mumbled as he stayed a few inches away from her face, “Lily told me what-” Tom closed the distance and pressed his lips against hers. He tasted her blood and felt her near him, knowing he was safe in his bed. It was a welcoming feeling for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't ever do that again.” He demanded when he broke away from her. Lux could only give him a small smile and glance back down at her arm in wonder. How much had they fixed it? Would it scar? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won't hurt you anymore, the magic is gone.” Tom brushed the wrapping of her arm, “It will scar.” He watched her for the reaction but she only nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like all I do is thank you,” Lux mumbled with a frown and Tom only smiled slightly, “Well I’m always have to save you, aren't I,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux scoffed, “You would love to believe that, wouldn't you?” but she cracked and smiled at him anyway. She sat up in the bed wincing at the pain she felt when she put weight on her affected arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” She asked, swinging her feet off the side of the bed and letting them dangle. Tom watched her, “1 pm. On Saturday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them walked into the common room after Lux complained enough to annoy Tom to let her leave his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t see it until they were completely into the heart of the room and turned to sit on the open couch when Lux saw Rosier and Lily pressed up against each other in the corner of the room. Lux gasped quietly and turned around, bumping directly into Tom’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?-” Lux shushed him and pushed him back into the direction of the dorms. Not quick enough to keep him from catching sight of the couple and smirking, Lux hit him and he rolled his eyes at her as he pushed open his door once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know about that?” Tom sat down at his desk and Lux scoffed, “Of course I did, I just didn’t expect to have to see that.” She fell backward onto the bed dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the sound of his footsteps before she felt the bed dip next to her as he joined her on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m bored.” She frowned slightly and crossed her arms. Tom shook his head at her slightly and completely rolled on top of her. Lux’s eyes widened as she shifted under his body, a knee on either side of her waist and his arms caging her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bored?” He asked as he slowly leaned down towards her, finding her neck with his lips. She sighed in content, tilting her chin up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go,” Lux whispered as his hands roamed up her sides. “No, you don’t.” He shook his head into her neck and she blew out a breath as his tongue traced the side of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took all of her self control to push herself up on her elbows, he didn’t move until she winced in pain from her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later,” She crowed in a teasing manner before sitting outside and shutting the door, and walking towards the girl dorms. She desperately needed a shower and cute clothes and a meal. She desperately needed to get back into her routine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long shower, she dressed in a dark green pleated skirt and a white jumper white. She fixed her hair to its usual perfection, using a thin black ribbon to hold her hair away from her face and letting it fall in loose, big curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leisurely walked to the dining hall, her stomach in protest of being empty for far too long, when she bumped into a boy from her potions class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry Atlas.” The blonde-haired, golden boy only smiled down at her, “Don’t worry about it, Lux.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled back and continued walking, noticing he was following her, “Hungry?” She asked and he snorted, “Starving actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux agreed and she blinked in surprise when he took a seat opposite her at the table. The chances of her friends showing up were slim, it was way after they usually ate now so she didn’t complain. Eating alone was a bit boring actually, the company was welcoming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot stand him!” Lux groaned as Atlas laughed. They were talking about potions and Slughorn being the overbearing obsessive professor he is. Atlas was also a part of the infamous Slug Club but she just had never noticed him. He was a pureblood, she could tell by the way he held himself and spoke ever so eloquently but she was still curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's your family name again?” She asked when they quieted down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wilmot” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Atlas Wilmot?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded, still smiling at her but she fought not to get up and run away from him. It’s not every day you run into the man’s son that you killed. She cursed herself for not being more observant, he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Atlas looked confused for a moment and she realized she was just staring at him, probably with a horrified look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father wouldn't be Aurelius Wilmot, would it?” She asked tentatively, watching his face for recognition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven't heard anything of him, have you?” He asked leaning forward, finally looking the slightest bit manic and worried. She froze, nearly biting her tongue off to stifle any reactions, “I mean, your father is-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” She exclaimed a bit too loudly, he confirmed that he knew her father and what his own father was a part of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lux! Wait!” He followed her a bit too closely as she hurried out of the Great Hall, she shook her head, not looking over at him. His long legs had him stepping in front of her, stopping her escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know anything,” She spoke slowly, each word enunciated clearly for him before stepping around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you,” He grabbed her upper arm and she winced, “Atlas, stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been missing for weeks now. He told me all about you, how you're always with them. You’re lying.” He had a look in his eyes that scared Lux, he would do anything to find his father and that made her nervous, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop it!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lux shrieked, overwhelmed by his hands on her and his desperation, she must have let her magic slip up and it lashed out, sending poor fatherless Atlas across the hallway and into the stone wall harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Miss. Malcalester.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lux looked to find headmaster Dippet standing on the stairs overlooking her, “My office now.” Still shaking with nerves she cast one last glance at the boy being tended to before following Dippet to his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down in the chair facing the old and withered man, “Sir, I didn’t mean to. My magic, it slipped-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only held a hand up signaling her to quiet and she bit her tongue to stop the childish groan in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have killed him. Magic doesn’t just slip up, Miss. Malcalester.” Lux looked down at her hands, playing her role as if she felt bad for the boy. She really only feared the boy finding out just what happened to his father and looking for retribution, she could handle it but the effort and time it would take up. She could groan just thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m sorry.” She would try and kill two birds with one stone then. Lux painted on an ashamed and scared face before biting her lip, “Atlas,-he grabbed me. He wouldn’t leave me alone.” Lux raised her red upper arm and Dippet had the decency to look surprised, “I told him to stop but he wouldn’t let me go, I was scared, sir” She willed a tear to fall and felt a sense of accomplishment when Dippet looked at her with sympathy, “I understand, Lux. I will talk with Mr. Wilmot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will happen to him?” Lux asked nervously, praying she got him suspended at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won't hurt you again, Miss. Malcalester. You may go.” She stood up and turned towards the door, rolling her eyes annoyed she didn’t get to know his fate, “I’ll have our head boy look after you.” Dippet’s voice was meant to be soothing but she knew just who the head boy was, a little too well actually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” She spoke pathetically, wiping her wet cheeks before leaving the room finally. Like a flip was switched, she straightened up and marched towards the library, between covering up a murder and almost being killed herself, she was falling behind in potions. Times like this it was unfair how easily Tom got good grades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been tucked into her hidden corner in the library for hours now, her eyes finally blurring with exhaustion when Lux decided it was time for bed. She packed up all of her books and dragged her heels out of the calming library. Eager to see her bed, she hurried down the stairs to the dungeons, opening the door to the common room but being stuck in her place when she saw everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” She smiled at her friends, Lily even sat next to Rosier on the couch together but the longer she was met with silence she noticed the hard lines on everyone's faces and the mix of annoyed and relieved faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back,” Lestrange spoke viciously and she stepped back to bite in his voice. Lux frowned, looking around, faintly meeting the eyes of Tom who was sitting, looking rather passive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's going on?” She adjusted her arms over her books feeling awkward with the tone in the room, “Did I miss-” She started but was cut off by Lily, much to her surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” For once Lily spoke loudly, the hardness of her voice was different than Lux had ever heard from the quiet girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Lux was confused why they all looked at her as if she had personally hurt every single one of them; she felt left out of the loop, “Um- the library?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily narrowed her eyes at Lux before shooting around the room and landing on Malfoy, “You said you didn’t find her!” Malfoy's eyes widened humorously as Lux remained confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t see her!” He exclaimed and half of the room groaned at the daft boy, finally, everyone began shifting around, Lestrange leaving altogether and to her surprise, Tom followed. Lux furrowed her eyebrows and followed behind him cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” She finally spoke up as they made it all the way to his room. He turned around, looking at her at last and she held her breath, “I had a conversation with Dippet today.” Lux blew out a huff of breath, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scared me-” She put a hand over her heart and rolled her eyes but he shot forward grabbing her chin, “Explain.” His dark eyes met hers and she tightened her hold on the books in her arms again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was studying.” Tom gripped her tighter and the look on his face told her that wasn't what he wanted to hear, “Fine. Atlas is Aurelius’s son. He knows about me and my father, he wants answers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom finally looked satisfied but didn't realize her gesturing for more, “My magic slipped and I almost killed him.” Lux shrugged and Tom’s lips quirked up for a moment before he went serious again, “Dippet told me he</span>
  <em>
    <span> touched</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux melted into his hand, “I told you, Tom.” She leaned forward as much as he let her, “I can be quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>persuasive.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom huffed out a breath and let her go, stepping back, “What am I going to do with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux smirked before plopping down on his bed,” Punish me?” She asked playfully but he only ran a hand through his hair as if he were actually contemplating it. The thought had her thighs pressing together embarrassingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>I could-” Tom stepped towards her, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tom’s handset in his favorite spot, right over her windpipe possessively, “You drive me insane.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really did drive him insane, Tom would never admit it out loud but he had felt such a strange emotion when Dippet informed him of her situation today. He would later learn the feeling of fear for another person. She sat below him, staring up at him with her big lilac eyes and pale skin and white hair- and Tom; well Tom didn’t know what to do with himself. She took up a painful presence in his mind that drove him </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Tom!” They broke apart, Lux not bothering to straighten herself out when she saw Lestrange saunter in as if he owned the place. He looked at her as if he wasn't impressed by her position, leaned back on the bed, skirt raised suspiciously high. She challenged him with a look of her own that told him just how little she cared about his judgment before Tom grew impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tom snapped, shooting Lux a glare that told her to stop and she rolled her eyes and jumped off the bed. She bumped shoulders with Lestrange on her way out, “Oh, excuse me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lestrange narrowed his eyes at her before Tom butted in, yet again, “Enough.” They both huffed and Lux left them to their business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You boys have fun.” She shot them a wink, watching in earnest as Lestrange’s face grew hot and Tom rolled his eyes, annoyed with her antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Weeks had passed now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom had found it, something she hadn’t even heard the whisper of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chamber of Secrets. Only the heir of Slytherin could open it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the heir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that girl. That poor girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a shame really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But some people were simply born to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While others were meant for <em>eternity.</em></span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She toyed with the cover of the leather-bound journal as she sat at his desk studying for her potions test tomorrow. It seems like a harmless stack of parchment but it was the furthest thing from meaningless. The only meaningless thing was her school work, they were so far from their mundane classes.</p><p>“Stop pouting,” Tom spoke up from his bed where he lay, holding a book open with one hand and the other behind his head. She scanned him, taking in his normal school attire with a newfound appreciation. He was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen, or maybe it was the power he held or the way he looked at her. </p><p>It was Sunday, “Do you know what tomorrow is?” She asked, turning back around to face her books.</p><p>He didn't even put his book down, “Monday.”</p><p>Lux rolled her eyes and sighed, “Atlas’s suspension is up.” She knew he’d be back and ready for answers. Her father seemed to be the stem for the bad luck that plagued her. Speaking of which, she looked down at her arm, if she concentrated hard enough she could still feel the phantom of pain that she had felt. She still had yet to hear from her father, of course, she never went to him for the Grindelwald issue and didn’t plan on it.</p><p>Tom only hummed behind his book and she rested her chin in her palm, “He wants answers.”</p><p>She flipped through page after page of ingredients to make potions when Tom sighed deeply, “You don’t have any answers.” She shook her head slightly, if only it were that easy. Lux heard the bed shift before footsteps fell behind her and hands fell on her shoulders. She leaned into his hands and looked up, seeing him already staring down at her. </p><p>“I just want to leave,” Lux would dream of the two of them traveling the world together, learning new magic, leaving behind everything this school had to offer just simply<em> leaving. </em>Tom ran his hands up her neck and into her messy hair, she relished in his touch, “We will,” She wondered if he meant his promises; hoped he did.</p><p>A knock at the door had Tom stepping away from her and she sighed, he opened the door to reveal Lily. Lux smiled softly at the girl and welcomed her inside while Tom shoved his hands into his pockets with a huff of irritation.</p><p>Lily handed Lux a sealed letter, marked with the symbol of her family and she sighed, rubbing her temples, “Sorry,” Lily laid a hand on her shoulder before stepping back, nodding to Tom, and leaving the way she came. </p><p>Lux opened the letter, breaking the wax seal,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I need you to come home, sweetheart. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~ Linnaea Malcalester </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lux frowned, it was unusual enough to make her heart sink into her stomach. Tom plucked the short letter out of her hands and they both watched as the parchment erupted into flames, Tom watched passively as the letter destroyed itself in the hands of the wrong person. </p><p>The Malcalester family was a secretive bunch.</p><p>“My mother needs me,” Lux stood up, running through the possibilities of the origin of the strange letter. She clenched her fingers into a fist at the thought of her vile father laying a hand on her sweet mother. Did they know what she did? Did Grindlewald find them? </p><p>Lux walked to the door, looking slightly over her shoulder, “See you later,” It was the best goodbye anyone really got from her and he only frowned, “You’re leaving now?” </p><p>She could feel the judgment of her quick movements and lack of planning, “I have to,” She pulled the door open and left him standing in his room alone. </p><p>Tom hated to admit that he wanted nothing more than to grab her and keep her here.</p><p> </p><p> And if she didn’t come back to him, he would personally hunt her down, wrap his hands around her throat until the life left her eyes, if only to bring her back himself.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Mother?” Lux called out when she opened the doors to the looming house, seeing it empty minus the house-elves diligently working.</p><p>A low laugh echoed through the room, “I had no idea I raised such a gullible child.” Lux watched as her father walked into the foyer with indifferent eyes.</p><p>“Where is she?” She gritted out, very aware of the imprint of her want against her waist. </p><p>Alistar Malcalester only crossed his arms, “Let me see it,” His eyes were locked onto her arm and she froze, unable to understand how he knew. </p><p>Lux rolled up the sleeve of her button-down and showed her father the white lines etched into her arm. Alistair held out his hand and the infamous skull sat in his hand, the breath in her throat caught; so that's what he stole.</p><p>“He’s always been so tasteless.” He eyes her arm with disinterest before looking at the skull that could reveal Grindelwald's visions.</p><p>“Why?” Lux shoved her sleeve down and he scoffed at her, “Power. It's all about the power you hold over your enemy, Lux. I taught you that.” </p><p>It was true. He preached those ideals since she was a child. She was quite skilled when it came to gaining power over others but she didn’t like giving him all the credit.</p><p>“Where is she?” She gritted out one last time and her father rolled his eyes, “You always had such a soft spot for her, you’re <em> weak </em>.” Her stomach twisted at his deflection, just itching to know the truth for once.</p><p>“Spit it out,” Lux snapped and was rewarded with a swift backhand, hard enough to have her stunned but all the more enraged, she pulled out her wand and he only laughed at her.</p><p>“Look for yourself,” Her father gestured towards the kitchen, Lux started him down; hands slightly shaking, and turned to jog towards the kitchen. She felt herself panic, “Mom?” She called out, rounded the corner of the kitchen, and found it to be completely empty. The large kitchen island sat in the center of the room and she cautiously walked around the slab of marble.</p><p> </p><p>And to this day, she wishes she had never even gone home.</p><p> </p><p>Her poor mother lay in the middle of the floor, covered in her own blood.</p><p> </p><p>Lux fell backward with a scream, her father stood behind her looking on passively. Lux could only stare at her lifeless mother, the smell of blood overwhelming her. </p><p> </p><p>“She was weak,” Alistair spoke from behind her, “Slit her own wrists, I found her half-dead and finished the job for the bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>There were no thoughts in her head; she felt nothing. Every time she blinked the scene changed around her.</p><p> </p><p>She faced her father.</p><p>
  <em> Blink. </em>
</p><p>Her wand was up.</p><p>
  <em> Blink. </em>
</p><p>A flash of green light.</p><p>
  <em> Blink. </em>
</p><p>Her father's dead body staring up at her.</p><p> </p><p>She would be lying if she said she didn’t hear him begging for his life. </p><p>And she wouldn't ever tell anyone but she would cherish those lovely sounds until the end of time.</p><p>How things had gone horrible so quickly was beyond her comprehension at this time. Lux lunged for her lifeless mother, cradling her upper body while tears finally fell and she felt something other than emptiness,</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, please,” Lux sobbed, tears falling onto the pale skin, “<em> Please </em>, I’m so sorry!” </p><p> </p><p>Lux had lied before, she knew what heartbreak felt like now. This agony that filled her entire body, it was enough to drive anyone mad. It was pain and longing for something or someone you could never hold again, an unbearable feeling.</p><p> </p><p> Knox Thorsten found her on the floor, passed out and covered in her mother's blood. The mother and daughter lay side by side in the red-painted marble flooring, Knox humored the idea of saving this memory for a painting, it was hauntingly beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>She was woken up by a kick to her side, and she groaned and pushed herself up but slipped, Lux had almost forgotten what had happened and when she looked to the side her mother was still next to her; a scream broke out of her mouth.</p><p>“Shut up!” Lux was shocked to find Knox Thorsten standing over her father's body grimly, “You killed him,” Fitting really, he was always around.</p><p>“He killed my mother,” Lux stood up carefully, anger replacing the sorrow in her heart as she raised her wand, Knox only raised both hands with a smirk, “You’re an orphan now, Lux. What will you do?” Something in her died hearing the remark and she falters enough that Knox disabled her. </p><p>Lux could only watch as her wand rolled away from her sadly, “I should turn you in, or better yet, keep you all to myself.” </p><p>“Call the Ministry, I have much to tell them in your assistance to my father's plans.” Knox was enraged at her comment but she only shrugged, trying not to look towards the dead bodies of her family. Afraid she may lose her mind if she looks at her sweet mother again. Knox merely apparated away and she was left in the silence of the dead once more, her lip wobbled as she stared up at the ceiling. </p><p>“Miss?” Lux turned to see one of the older house-elves looking sadly at her, “We need to tell someone-” </p><p>Lux only nodded, she knew she couldn't just leave them here but Knox was right, she would be an orphan now. Her inheritance wouldn’t come to her until she turned eighteen and they wouldn’t just let her live in a house no one knew existed. Lux sat down in one of the chairs and ran a hand over her face but froze at the red that covered her up to her elbows. She hands shook but the house-elf appeared again, “We have to get you all out of here miss,” </p><p>“Just do it,” Lux nodded, still in numbing shock, “I'll see you soon, okay?” Lux promised and her house-elf only smiled sadly at the girl before snapping her fingers and the two bodies disappeared along with Lux herself.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“You understand that you are being surrendered to Wool’s Orphanage until your eighteenth birthday. You will receive your inheritance on that date as well. Sign your name here.” </p><p> </p><p>Lux took the quil and signed her name on the piece of paper with unfocused eyes, “You will continue your education at Hogwarts and will return to Wool’s during breaks.” She only nodded mutely and stared at the wall behind the man speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to your family was a tragedy but you will do great things, Miss Malcalester. I’m sure of it.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The parallels shocked her. She stood staring up at her school, it seemed like a safe haven now. She welcomed it with open arms as the two men from the Ministry flanked her on either side, afraid she may bolt at any second.</p><p>“Come on,” The three of them walked towards the school and up the steps. Lux wanted to see her friends; she needed to see Tom, she needed or normality of it all. She needed the feeling being with Tom brought her, that undiluted power he could bring her. </p><p>So when the door opened and headmaster Dippet wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her into his office, she smiled when no one was looking. </p><p>Insane really.</p><p>Lux tapped her foot impatiently as Dippet droned on and on about how sorry he was and how grieving was okay.</p><p>“I understand headmaster, may I go?” Lux stood up abruptly and Dippet shot her a disbelieving look but nodded nonetheless, “Don’t hesitate to come to see me if you need anything.” </p><p>She was out the door before he could even get the words out. Lux ran through the hallways, people shooting her judgemental looks mixed in with pity but she just ran to the Slytherin room. </p><p>Her skin prickled at the idea of seeing Tom and it spurred her on, panting out the password and all but falling into the common room, she saw him. </p><p>She saw him and it felt like the world slowed.</p><p>He hadn’t even looked up until she was only a couple of feet away and lunging at him, hands wrapping around his neck as he stumbled back a step. She let out a deep sigh, turning her face into the crook of his neck, squeezing him tight.</p><p>“Lux? Oh my god.” She heard someone call out behind her but refused to let go of her only life source now and when his hands finally raised, one falling on her back and the other on her neck, she sagged further into him.</p><p>“Lux,” The sound of his voice vibrated through her but she refused to move, relishing in the affection she rarely got from anyone else; she <em> deserved </em> it for once.</p><p>“Hey,” Tom reached up and forced her arms off of his neck, and she frowned at being pulled back, but it was worth it when she got to see his face, “I heard what happened, Lux.” There were hands on either side of her face as her face was tilted up to meet his eyes, “I’m sorry.” </p><p>She closed her eyes and shook her head in his hands, “He killed her-he killed my mother.” Tom’s eyes widened a fraction and looked beyond her for a split second before she sat down on one of the black couches, Tom still at her side only Rosier and Lestrange sat across from them. </p><p>“What happened?” Tom asked as she tried to stay as close as possible to him, Tom took one of her hands and kept it in his lap.</p><p>“I- it was a setup.” It was the truth, the letter was from her father to get her home, “She slit her own wrists. He killed her.” Rosier shifted uncomfortably but kept his eyes on her. Lux smiled maliciously suddenly, “I killed him. It was me.” Lestrange cursed under his breath, looking around slightly to make sure no one could hear her proud boasting. </p><p>“No one knows?” Rosier butted in suddenly and she was about to nod but paused, “Knox Thorsten was there. He knows and threatened me but he won’t do anything.” Tom nodded slightly as if he were doing calculations in his head about her situation.</p><p>“Both of my parents are dead, I’m not eighteen yet-” The weight of it settled on her shoulders, not having a home anymore made her afraid, “They’re sending me to-”</p><p>Tom stood up and pulled her up swiftly, “It’s going to be okay,” he threw an arm around her shoulders as he walked her to the boy's side of the dorms, shooting one last glance at the two boys behind them. </p><p>“I killed him,” she mumbled, “I killed him and they’re all going to come after me. I<em> killed </em> him.” Tom had to shove her into his room all the while cursing under his breath at her loud confessions, “You’ve got to stop, Lux.” She stood in, frozen in time as he took a seat at his desk, still facing her. </p><p>“They’re sending me to an orphanage-”</p><p>“Wool’s, I know.” Tom looked at her hard, Lux realized that he had lived there his entire life and felt like a bitch for crying over it. </p><p>Crying?</p><p>She felt her cheek with a shaky hand and found it wet already, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Lux shook her head, temples starting to throb as more tears fell from her eyes and he looked so beautiful in front of her. </p><p>“I love you.” Lux nodded firmly as if she made the decision in her mind manically of course, “I love you, and don’t you dare say it back.”</p><p> When her knees hit the side of his bed she let herself fall back on a soft material so she didn’t have to look at him any longer. She was cruel for doing that to him, she knew but with her heart so empty it was easy to take him in with open arms.</p><p>It was quiet for a while and she relished in the silence, happy he wasn't saying anything to her confession. When she kicked off her shoes and curled up under his sheets, she finally heard him stand and begin to move around.</p><p>“You’re a selfish bitch, you know that?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked up at the ceiling, a frown was barely able to grace her elegant face before he was on top of her, both hands squeezing her neck, enough to cut off her air completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom,” Lux gasped, scratching at his wrists but he only shook his head, looking completely unhinged, “No.</span>
  <em>
    <span> No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You have</span>
  <em>
    <span> no</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea what you’ve done to me.” Lux’s eyes began to water due to the lack of oxygen, “You think you love me? You have no idea what you think and you drag </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> into all of your messes; force your way into my entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>life. You stupid cunt,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux smiled despite the darkening edges of her vision and her red face, “Tom Riddle. I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom shoved himself away from her and fell back against his dresser and Lux gasped for air but she only tilted her head enough to see him, “I should just kill you myself.” Tom grabbed the letter opener on his desk and sought her out again and she faintly felt a twinge of unease. Lux made to slide back on the bed, away from his reaching hands but he wrestled her back towards him, a thigh on either side of her waist and the letter opener pressed against her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would die easily like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was content to die at his hand and grabbed his wrist that held the weapon, “I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sort of heartbreaking look on his face when she declared that with his weapon pressed against her throat. Tom was confused that this girl claimed she loved him even with her life in his hands, he had never experienced something like this. He wasn't sure he could say it back or even if he wanted to say it, or feel it. The conflict was tearing at his seams and he couldn’t afford the repairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, and I want to take over this pathetic world with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Once against she spoke out against his will and his hand pressed harder against the delicate skin drawing a gasp out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words hit him harder than he expected them to, she never leaned away from his ambitions and she grabbed his wrist tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll regret this. I'll make you regret ever saying this.” Tom leaned down closer to her as her chest rose and fell rapidly but a small smile fell on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll hold you to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom’s eyes flickered over her face rapidly, lingering on her parted lips and it was enough for her to pull him down and kiss him. The dull blade pressed further into her skin until it split under the pressure and a bead of blood seeped down her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Lux felt whole. A warm feeling filled her body, even with the cool press of the metal, she gripped him tighter and deepened their kiss. Tom pulled away, breathing heavily as he rested his forehead against hers but Lux desperately needed some distraction to keep her mind from wandering. She felt the presence of her dead mother in her mind and was afraid she wouldn't be able to ignore them for much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her chin up to meet his parted lips again but he pulled back, looking distracted already and her heart plummeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that,” Tom fell to the side and rolled onto his back, the envelope cutter clanged on the floor, “Like I’m breaking your heart.” As they laid side by side on the soft bed Lux only stared up that the vaulted ceilings, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My heart was broken long before I met you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom looked at the sleeping girl next to him with a tight chest, she loved him. She was broken but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't even sure he could love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For fucks sake, he could have killed her tonight, the blood was still on his fingers. He turned to look at her, white hair spilled all over the pillows and her clothes askew, he couldn’t see her surviving Wool’s orphanage. Tom knew exactly how cruel the kids could be before he scared them all into submission, she would have to step up and do the same eventually. Tom cast one last look at the sleeping girl before he couldn’t stand it, he jumped up and walked out of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of footsteps joined him as he made his way towards the library, “What do you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom saw then out of the corn of his eye, Rosier and Malfoy walking alongside him, “What happened?” Malfoy spoke in hushed tones as they walked down the seemingly empty hallways yet there were always people listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get me everything you know on Knox Thorsten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosier nodded, “I got it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom turned to Malfoy, “Go to my room, make sure she doesn't go anywhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With both of them gone Tom felt more at ease; it was time to do his own research.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pounding headache behind her eyes woke her up and she groaned at the light streaming in the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes shot open and darted around the room seeing a head of white hair lounging in a chair off to the side and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Apparently, she needed a babysitter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands until her vision was filled with black spots. Malfoy only huffed, “I was told to watch you,” Lux rolled her eyes and sat up; it was morning and she was starving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t let you leave,” Malfoy was suddenly behind her when she walked up to the door, leaning his hand on it so she couldn’t open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> you move, Malfoy” Lux gritted out, in no mood for games. Her wand was already in her hand when he refused to move and the spell was already spoken. The conjured ropes wrapped around his arms and legs, wrestling the blond boy to the ground. Lux left without a glance back at him, she didn’t feel anything really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The students couldn’t help but stare at the ghost of the girl walking down the hallways in her day's old clothes. She still managed to look elegant and classy but they could all tell she was unwell, the whole school had basically heard her parents were dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something on my face?” Her strong voice snapped through the hallway as she walked. There was actually, her smeared makeup and tear stains she hadn't bothered to glamour away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, but poor Lux knew all of this already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Woah, Woah,” Ahead of perfect brown hair bounced in front of her vision, “What are you doing?” Lily’s eyes darted around from the scared looking students to the mess of her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting breakfast,” Lux took a step forward but Lily was still, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Move</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” The venomous snarl shock even Lux but Lily faltered enough to push past her and continue on her path. But Lux failed to hear Lily whisper the stick fast hex that had her shoes glued to the floor, halting all movements. A childish sort of hex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stop for a moment,” Lily was walking up from behind but Lux performed a bit of wandless magic and she was free the same moment Lily drew her own wand. Lux laughed at the girl hold her hand shaky, “I dare you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily’s eyes had begun to water but Lux rolled her eyes and threw a stupefy charm at the nervous girl and it hit home. Lily flew back a couple of feet, unmoving and a cold stillness incased the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux ate a peaceful, quiet breakfast alone and when she walked back into the Slytherin common room, the emptiness made her smile. She picked a couch and pulled out a book but, as usual, it only could last a few moments before she was disturbed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hulking form of Rosier barging into the common room was, if anything, an inconvenience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux underestimated his expression because in a flash he had a wand pressed to her throat as he stood over her seething, “What the hell is wrong with you?” Lux leaned her head back until she was staring straight up at him with narrowed eyes, “Do it,” She shrugged and something in her eyes pitched him off balance but he remained unmoving, digging his wand into the thin skin of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosier didn’t care that Tom might kill him for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coward,” Lux hissed at him and he was blinded by rage, “You won’t do it, will you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosier opened his mouth to mutter a spell to make her eat her own words but a flash of blonde rammed into his side. A moment was all the girl needed to jump up and grab her wand, raising it at the two boys in front of her, Malfoy and Rosier turned to look at her slowly, at least having the decency to look nervous. The previous rage on Rosier’s face dissipated and Malfoy visibly sagged in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lux.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The single word came from his mouth and now she knew why the boys she held a wand to looked so relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom,” She greeted pleasantly as if it were a normal day. She didn’t dare turn around to look at him and kept her eyes on the two, she could easily be overpowered but Lux pushed the thought away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your wand down,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what?” She asked innocently, her cheeks flushed in anger at the condescending tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or I will make you put it down, sweetheart.” Lux gritted her teeth when she felt him brush her mind but she had been working on her occlumency for some time now. Tom would be able to get through but not fast enough to disarm her before she cast a spell on his friends, Lux would make sure of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second stab at her mind was harsh and made her flinch, they all saw the exact moment she opened her mouth to speak an evil curse on the boys when a faster excellently cast, </span>
  <span>Incarcerous spell wrapped around her legs and bound her arms together, her wand falling to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux let out a cry of frustration as her knees hit the hard floors and fought at the magical ropes tightening around her. She was trapped and a sense of panic settled in her chest. When she fell to her side she let out a scream, the boys would compare it to one of a wounded animal, it was enough to make them flinch at the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux fought back tears as she stared up at the boy she loved as he looked at her with indifference, “Calm down,” Tom kneeled down beside her and she stopped her pointless flailing when he brushed her cheek gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s completely lost her mind I see,” Lestrange finally entered the room, followed by a nervous-looking Avery, Lux turned her head to the ceiling to avoid seeing everyone’s faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong with her?” Avery asked, horrified by her bound position on the floor and a pink tint flushed her cheeks but not with embarrassment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she was angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me out of these ropes and I’ll show you,” Lux smiled with her teeth and Avery was forced to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s her wand, someone take it,” Lestrange mumbled and Rosier picked her wand up from next to her body, Lux was pulled up by her arm and put on the couch she had previously occupied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I need it?” Rosier only started at her, “You forget where I come from, Rosier,” She managed an eye-roll, grateful to be sitting up now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you do something?” Lestrange butted in and tapped his temple all the while looking at Tom. Lux bared her teeth, seething, “Don’t you dare,”  Tom focused on her before she felt the painful stab at her temples, he wasn't gentle this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” A new voice cut in and Lux made the mistake of turning to look at her friend rushing in before being caught around the waist by Rosier, Tom took advantage of her distraction and his hooks sunk into her conscience easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The yelp left her full lips, Lily continued to yell for them to stop but a calmness ran through her veins and she felt heavy. A soft smile formed on her face and she felt warm like nothing mattered anymore. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do anything you will regret,” Lux awoke to the calm voice of Tom Riddle sitting on the edge of his bed where she lay. Remnants of the last thing she remembered flashed through her foggy mind but she couldn’t muster up any emotions fitting for it so she just stared up at the high ceilings slowly blinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You managed to cause quite the scene yesterday. Not to mention the damaged control I had to handle, Dippet called it </span>
  <em>
    <span>grieving</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lux was barely listening anymore but he continued, “You could have killed Lily and then I would have had to kill Rosier. Not to mention Malfoy and scaring half the school.” The guilt slowly fell on her chest and her eyes slid to the side and looked at him. Tom’s eyes were hard as he looked over the disheveled form of the girl, “What do you want me to say?” She whispered before looking away again and Tom scoffed, standing up, “Nothing. Just remember this next time you decide to throw a fit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words hit her, and in an instant she was on her feet, searching for her wand. Finally, she felt anger towards him, how dare he? When she had lost everything she had ever known less than two days ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for this?” Tom held her wand in his hand and sneered, “Predictable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He talked to her as her father used to and she halted her movements, “How dare you speak to me that way.” Tom tilted his head back and smiled sinisterly, “How else am I supposed to treat a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being mean,” Her lips turned down, she willed her eyes to stay dry but he let out an annoyed sigh, “Mean? You were completely unhinged.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux turned to walk out of his dorm, in no mood to be yelled at any longer, when he taunted her about having her wand still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it,” She slammed the door behind her, and little did she know that would be the last time she spoke to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>INTERLUDE</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>End of an era:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lux requested a private room after her brief lapse in her mental composure, Dippet was happy to oblige her. There were only two months left of school and then they would graduate, unlucky for Lux, she would still only be seventeen meaning they would ship her straight to the orphanage for two more months until she turned eighteen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She focused on getting her grades back up, rarely interacting with her previous friends; she was too tired to fix the mess she made and she knew they were in no hurry to have her back. Lux also avoided Tom Riddle like the plague, she hasn't spoken to him since he took her wand that day but she always had a backup; just in case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew how she felt about him and there was really no denying it still. Lux often wondered if Tom would come back to Wools after graduation given that he would be eighteen or would he leave and not look back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she missed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But too much has happened and nothing good ever lasts forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This school was like poison now, walking these halls drained her, and sitting through the classes almost drove her mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The school was now only bad memories and maybe one day she would come back and burn the damn place to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nightmares, the loneliness, the heartbreak, it was all choking her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at that damn ring was choking her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that he was the person holding onto her still was a hard pill to swallow because it was time to let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their story was never even supposed to happen and she wasn’t sure if she was glad it did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were self-destructive, but maybe they could have saved each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she would hold onto these words; hoping for another life where they could have been right for each other</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom Riddle was at a loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He wasn't lost, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he lost something. The presence of Lux Malcalester was hard to miss and even harder to feel the absence of. Tom could tell his little group mourned her absence and it was ironic that she only merely sat a few tables over now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she was still gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he regretted the way he spoke to her, the look on her face when he sneered at her in a moment of anger. Tom had always seen her as his equal, and he spoke down to her that day, and maybe that's why she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew deep down that it wasn't. She needed this, he kept reminding himself, she needed to process what had happened, she needed to think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just without them, or him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom always had a hard time understanding how he felt or even</span>
  <em>
    <span> what</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was feeling but he knew she meant something special. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he would wait, and hopefully, she would come to find him when she was ready.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Beginning of the End : 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have reason to believe Lux had a hand in the disappearances of three of our missing children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a very bold assumption to make, Mrs. Cole. Especially considering you have no evidence.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Cole was an old hag at best, the poor old woman had seen better days, but Lux made sure everyone was as miserable as her while she was trapped here. Mrs. Cole only huffed, side-eyeing the white-haired witch who looked smug as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux’s attorney only rolled her eyes and pulled out a stack of papers, placing them on an oak desk between the three of them. The itchy grey skirt and blouse rubbed at her pristine skin as she tried to remain still, given the circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Cole if you could sign here, stating that you understand that Lux is leaving Wool’s and will not be returning. You will also return her belongings that she arrived with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old woman snatched the pen out of her hand and quickly scribbled her messy signature on the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Lux. Now you will need to sign here, here, as well as here.” The woman pointed at three different pieces of paper while briefly explaining what it all meant, “By signing these papers you will gain access to your family's inheritance as well as the trust fund they had set up for you. You will also receive the deed to all of your family's homes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux took the pen and signed with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy Birthday to her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lux walked out of that dreadful place in her best black dress and heels with her head just as high. She welcomed the familiarity of apparating back to her home and blinked at the sight of her estate, gated in by the enchanted gates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing away from the old and forgotten memories of this place, she stepped past the gates, she had big plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First and foremost, she needed Knox Thorsten. There was a pesky little vault her father had and she supposed he would be one of the few people that knew the way in. Lux had two months to think. She thought about hunting each and every person down that sat at her dining room table for years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought about revenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux didn’t think about Tom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because she was right; he left her in that orphanage and kept living while she was stuck. No, she didn’t blame him but it hurt all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tom Riddle was gone as far as she was concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as far as Mr. Thorsten was concerned, the last time he was spotted was a run-down bar in Paris which wasn't surprising, Paris was infamous for having loose morals. The laws regarding magic in the country were significantly less harsh than they were here, her father would have many ‘business trips’ in Paris. Lucky for her, the Malcalester family had a home just outside the beautiful city and she had more money than she knew what to do with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time for a vacation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warm sun kissed her tanned skin, no longer the sickly pale she had been inside that awful school and even worse orphanage. Her hair had regained its fullness and she had filled out her boney form due to Wools, her attitude often got her sent to bed without dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The busy streets of Paris were welcoming as she sat at a little table outside a small cafe, a cup of coffee in her hand and sunglasses hiding her infamous eyes. Her manicured nails tapped on the table as she scanned the streets, looking for one man in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been almost an hour but finally, she saw a man that looked ever so slightly out of place, almost as if he were literally looking over his shoulder as he walked quickly across the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Lux raised her manicured fingers, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>l’addition, s’il vous plaît,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She called for the check and pulled out some money, leaving it on the table, and turned towards the direction her target went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux watched him turn down a small alleyway and smirked, finally she would get what she deserved and he would get what has been coming for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fancy seeing you here,” And her vision went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands were tied, she could tell that with her eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try not to freak out,” A soft voice she hadn't heard since school rang through the room and Lux’s eyes snapped open to Lily in an elegant dress, kneeling in front of her looking as beautiful as ever, “It’s been a long time, Lux.” Lily straightened out and smiled at her, Lux could only stare in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At a complete loss, “What are you doing here?” Lux asked, sitting up straighter in the wooden chair she was tied to. Lily frowned but nodded slightly, “Working,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working? For who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know who,” Lily stepped back and turned towards the door, and walked towards the exit. Of course, she knew and hoped she didn’t see him anytime soon. This obviously isn't a reunion and she had things to do, “Aren't you forgetting something?” Lux called out when she heard the door open, there was a pause, “No, I don’t think I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily had certainly grown into herself, no longer timid and malleable, the thought was only an annoyance now that she couldn't talk herself out of the bindings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome,” She mumbled, slumping back and thinking bitterly on her missed opportunity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened after only minutes of her ex-best friend's exit and she readied herself who else she was going to have a reunion with today. Listening to the footsteps she realized there were at least two people, and she had just the idea of who they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, boys.” She turned her head to the side just in time to see the hulking Rosier and Tom Riddle himself sauntering into her sight. It was like a blow to the chest, too but she would never let it show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charming as ever,” Rosier shoved his hands into his pockets while Tom could only stare at her, whether it was in awe, annoyance, or something a little deeper she really didn’t care.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Lux only pursed her lips, “I’ve got things to do so if we could speed this along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like tracking Knox Thorsten?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded with a raised eyebrow, “And I had him too, horrible timing you guys. Thank you for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have him,” Tom finally stepped in and she was forced to actually look at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Actually,</span>
  </em>
  <span> look at him. It was painful, the four months apart only did good things for him. Ditched was the school-issued uniform and the three-piece suit he wore was mouth-watering. He was as clean-cut as usual, his hair only a little bit longer; enough to run her hands through and grab- No. They were over. Done. That storyline ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time to focus on the actual issue, “Well, I need him.” Rosier scoffed, shaking his head at her as if it were amusing, “Something funny?” She kept an easy-going smile but her eyes were all fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have some nerve.” Tom eyed his right-hand man, it was clear Rosier had a bone to pick with her still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still mad I hurt your girlfriend, Rosier? Grow up.” Tom held a hand in front of the red-faced man she had successfully pissed off. Tom mumbled something incoherent to Rosier who sulked off to the door he came from. Lux rolled her eyes at the dramatics but now it was only Tom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Tom pulled a chair in front of her and sat down, his knees almost brushing hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean why aren't I still in that orphanage? Don’t tell me you forgot my birthday, baby.” Her words were coated in honey; enough to make him choke on it and flinch back slightly. She smirked at his face, “Don’t give me that look, I never thought you would stay anyways.” She shrugged with the smile on her face still. It was easy to hurt him and smile when he looked so betrayed. She would wallow in his guilt for as long as she could draw it out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom rubbed his cheek for a moment before speaking again, “What are you doing following Knox?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need him, I told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what? To kill him?” Lux laughed and shook her head slightly, “I need him alive. He knows the valuable information that I need.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom nodded, “What information?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head still smirking, “And why would I tell you? You didn’t truly think things would go back to how they were, did you?” Lux laughed again but this time it was harsh and sour, “You poor thing, you really did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So let me rephrase this; I’m not leaving without him.” Lux leaned as far forward as she could, close enough to smell his aftershave and the clearness of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom finally snapped out of his stupor, shocked at himself for letting this girl talk to him the way she did, no matter their history. She had certainly changed, no longer a child but a woman that knew exactly what she wanted with an attitude to match it. And truthfully, he did forget her birthday, he thought she might have burnt the orphanage to the ground just to get out; Merlin knows he tried to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was no way he was letting her leave with his only connection to Grindelwald. They had been tracking him since graduation, Tom wanted the infamous skull used to tell thoughts. He</span>
  <em>
    <span> needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She echoed back incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already trying to form a new plan in her mind, “Okay, when are you letting me go?” She pulled on the enchanted ropes holding her in place and Tom only smiled knowingly, “When you have deemed no longer a threat to us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is your weakness my problem?” She rolled her purple eyes with malice and he finally snapped; Tom’s hand flew out so fast Lux barely saw it before it was wrapped around her neck. The contact surprised her and her eyes widened at the feeling of his hands on her, it had been a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux now itched to leave and she was suddenly tired of this, “Please, Tom. Just let me go, I won’t do anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flickered between hers for a while before he stood up and gave her a faint nod, the ropes suddenly fell away and she stood up, her heels making her almost eye-level with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I apparate?” She asked after he said nothing. Tom only nodded but then she thought ahead, “Can I please just ask him something? If he doesn't tell me, I’ll leave.” Lux used her best puppy dog eyes and compelling nature as usual and Tom visibly hesitated, “Please, Tom. I need to at least try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Fine.” He nodded, looking not too happy about the situation but started towards the door and gestured for her to follow. With his back turned towards her, she smirked at how easy that was. Time made people soft, even Tom Riddle apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they walked down to what must be a basement and she saw Rosier standing in front of a tied up Knox Thorsten just as she had been minutes ago. Rosier saw Lux and his eyes shot to Tom, “Seriously?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom only held up a hand, “Let her speak with him, we won't leave her alone.” While the two boys spoke in hushed tones, Lux walked closer to Knox and knelt slightly down to eye level. The man looked all too pleased to see her, “Hello, Lux. Good to see you again, especially in much better circumstances than last time I saw your pretty face,” The two boys quieted down when Knox opened his mouth and Lux only smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Knox. I need something from you.” Lux straightened out once again and walked behind the seated man, now facing the two boys that watched her intensely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is that? You know I’m always willing to help a Malcalester.” Knox leaned his head back and Lux smirked, eyeing Tom and Rosier as she leaned forward, placing her hands on either of his shoulders and leaning her lips down to his ear. Tom visibly froze and she wanted to laugh, the poor boys “Unfortunately, this is a conversation we need to have in private,” Her hands suddenly dug into his shoulders and right before she appeared, “Nice to see you again, boys.” Lux winked and then she was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so was Knox Thorten.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well I must say, I’m pleasantly surprised. I haven’t been here in ages.” Knox eyed his surroundings, Lux had taken them to her family home just outside the city and the home that houses the vault she wanted access to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get too comfy,” Lux left the ropes on his arms and she pushed him into her father's abandoned study. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have known,” Knox snorted as she pulled out her wand and uttered the spell to reveal the hidden vault that no spells could unlock, “You want me to open it? You’re so sure I even know how?” The man laughed and she gritted her teeth, “My father trusted you, I assume you know the spell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I do. But how do I know you won't kill me after it's open?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll just have to take my word for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knox was quiet for a beat, “That’s exactly what your</span>
  <em>
    <span> boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I got you away from them, didn’t I? You’ll just have to trust me.” Lux had no intention of keeping him alive but whatever he needed to hear to open that stupid door she would say. But then a slight peak of curiosity spiked inside her, “What is Tom Riddle after that he needed you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knox sighed and turned to look at her, they were the same height as she stared him down, “Grindelwalds skull,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux bit into her bottom lip, “But why would he think you have it? My father-,” She froze, technically she was in possession of the extremely sought-after artifact since her father stole it and now it was in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll open the safe, but I want to help you,” It was Lux’s turn to laugh, “Help me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knox turned towards the vault and reached out, moving some of the screws and pressing into parts of the wood expertly, she could only watch in amazement when the old door popped open slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knox looked back at her slightly, “Tom Riddle has big plans. And if my money is on anyone to take him down, it's you. I’d rather you on the throne than him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I told you not to bring her here.” Rosier paced in front of the empty space that was previously occupied by Lux Malcalester along with the only lead they had on that damned skull. Tom had severely underestimated her ability to get what she wanted, they had spent far too much time apart, he seemed to have forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A mistake he will never make again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom twirled the dark liquid in his glass mindfully, ignoring Rosier as he rambled on. Oh, he would get her back, mentally and physically, Tom </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> have Lux and he will never let her go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only to teach the manipulative bitch a lesson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go get her,” Tom downed the glass and stood up, attracting the attention of Rosier who scoffed, “She could have gone anywhere,” Tom nodded, straightening his jacket, “I have a feeling she stayed close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still hate you,” Lux blew out a sigh as she sat across from Knox in one of the many sitting rooms. The older man only smirked as he sipped on his drink while hers was long forgotten, “He’ll come after both of us,” She tilted her head back and ran her hands through the long locks. Knox hummed in agreement, “And what will you do about it?” Her vision panned to the infamous skull sitting in front of both of them, “Whatever I have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss. Malcalester? The security measures have been set off, you seem to have visitors.” Lux’s mouth curled into a sinister smile before she rose, her dress falling perfectly to the ground, “I have guests to entertain. It would be wise to stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>hidden</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lux sauntered to the front of the house and pulled open the french doors to reveal Rosier with his hand raised, ready to knock while Tom stood farther back with his hands shoved into his pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a feeling I’d be seeing you two again,” She winked lightheartedly at the boys who looked less than pleased, “Although I expected the entire possy, if I'm being honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosier took a threatening step forward but she barely blinked at him, “What can I do for you?” She asked innocently with a smile. Tom narrowed his eyes at her, “You know what I want,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux leaned against the side of the door and tapped her chin thoughtfully, “You mean Grindelwald's Skull or poor Knox Thorten?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold-hearted woman laughed at the shocked looks on their faces, “Would you like to come in? I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to catch up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them sat in her father's old study, only Lux now was the one sitting behind the grand oak desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking well,” Tom dragged his eyes over her position behind the desk, the position itself was a sure sign of the power she now held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux smiled at him, no longer having trouble breathing around him, “You have no idea,” She lifted her hands, “It’s all mine now, being the only living Malcalester, that is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosier rolled his eyes, “You’ve also been busy it seems, you know killing innocent children and taking what isn't yours.” Lux narrowed her pretty eyes at the idiot across from her, she knew what he was referencing. Her time at Wools was...less than ideal and she had no intention of bringing up those</span>
  <em>
    <span> missing kids. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Smoothing out her features Lux leaned her elbows on the table, “Let me make this crystal clear. You will not be leaving this manor with what you believe is yours. Knox is mine. This house is mine. And that skull is </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But please, try and take what</span>
  <em>
    <span> isn't yours, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ve been dying for some entertainment around here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both looked significantly angry, even Tom looked displeased, “You have Grindelwalds-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” She stood up and leaned forward on the table, “And I have no intention of giving it to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Rosier jumped to his feet and reached an arm out to grab her but all it took was one look and he was writhing on the floor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve improved,” Tom looked at his friend at the mercy of the Cruciatus curse, “What else can you do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed and released her magic over Rosier who gasped for air before crawling to his feet unceremoniously, “Hopefully that teaches you not to touch what isn't yours. I’m more than happy to have more learning sessions. Sometimes it takes longer for some to learn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosier refused to glance in her direction again and Tom finally seemed to regard her as more than a scared little girl, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Tom Riddle uttered words she never expected to hear from him but their time was long gone, “I don’t want anything from any of you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosier must have found his nerve although he remained pleasantly pale, “What happened to you?” His pathetic tone set her eyes rolling back at the dramatics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She died at that school. If there is nothing else, I have plans.” She gestured to the door just as any host would and walked them to the front door once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys stepped outside but only Tom turned back, “I won't stop. I always get what I want and this is no different,</span>
  <em>
    <span> sweetheart. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll be seeing you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux smiled and leaned in, kissing his cheek, “I’m counting on it,” She whispered in his ear before pulling away completely and shutting the door in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was fun,” Knox rounded the corner with a smirk and she turned to face him, still untrusting but she considered his words. Her on a throne? It sounded so fitting in her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knox gestured for her to follow him into the drawing-room once more, “We have so much to discuss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unexpected duo discussed business plans, her father's previous followers, and the power he held but also how to get them to turn to her instead. She needed people to follow her especially if Tom was trying to build an empire as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together their next move was Zechariah Long. Mr. Long had sway over one of the most popular underground clubs known to wizards. He also had deep connections within the Ministry keeping himself out of trouble over the years along with those around him who carried that immunity as well. Compelling him to support her would be easy but also would bring in a whole new crowd of people that knew the Malcalester name but also respected it. She needed the numbers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux listened closely as Knox told her about Zechariah, how taken he seemed to be with the younger girls, and what he liked, anything to get him close enough for her to talk him into support rather than a one-night stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He owns a club. So we’ll throw a party. Here.” Lux suggested, looking around the home she wasn't entirely used to. Knox’s mouth curled into a smile and nodded, “That will work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had a party to throw. And everyone was invited.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The party was in full swing. Lux stood on the upstairs balcony watching the mass of people mingle and drink, she looked down at her beautiful black sheer dress with gold embellishments in admiration before making her way towards the staircase. She had already seen her target for tonight and he just so happened to be standing alone at the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Long,” Lux ignored the stares she got as he came up behind the man of the hour and she could admit he was a good-looking man, albeit thirty years her senior. The rugged man turned around and a smile fitted his full lips as he looked her up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned in and kissed his cheek in greeting, ignoring the hand the settled low on her waist, “You look like you could use some company,” She observed with a sly smile and he nodded, “I’m glad you noticed,” His hand stayed around her waist as they walked through the crowds mindlessly, “You know how to throw a good party,” Zechariah leaned down to her ear and she feigned a sheepish look up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Lux caught the eye of Knox in the crowds who sent her a wink before disappearing once again, “Can we talk? Somewhere quieter perhaps?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Men like him were more than happy to talk business and she took his hand and led him into her father's study and shut the door softly behind both of them. She watched as he took a seat before walking in front of him and sitting on top of the desk, “I’m sorry about you parents,” She was surprised to hear him say that, “I was more surprised though, to hear you are taking his place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux nodded slightly and a charming smile grew on her red lips, “That is actually what I want to discuss. I’ve got a bit of a problem,” She subtly uncrossed her legs and his eyes tracked the movement, “Anything I can help with?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chair was close enough so that she placed one leg on the arm of his chair and his eyes darkened slightly, Lux smiled at him, “Have you heard any word of Tom Riddle?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zechariah’s eyes snapped open and his mouth hardened, “I have, word on the street is he wants to take over. He’s got supporters too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux leaned back on her hands slightly and stared up at the ceiling as she thought about his words, she barely felt the hand that ran up her outstretched leg slowly curving up over her knee. She would be lying if the feeling didn’t send warmth through her body, “Supporters?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed another yes as he moved his chair closer to her, “I also heard you two have history,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her other leg ended up on the other side of him as she mulled over how people knew of their time together in Hogwarts, Lux barely registered the hands all over her but when they reached her inner thighs she leaned back up, “There is nothing but resentment between us but I know all of his plans. The things he’s done. All of it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the Horcruxes? I’ve also heard you have your fair share of them, all those missing children were such a devastation.” He shook his head but a smirk remained on his lips. Lux refused to answer that straight out but he only spoke the truth, his thumb traces circles on the inside of her thighs. Her head began to get foggy and her eyes felt heavy as she let herself fall into the moment, “I assume you want to know where my loyalty will lie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She half shrugged and leaned back again on her elbows, her dress still covering her, “Is that a crime?” Lux jumped when she felt his lips press to the side of her knee and the man chuckled as he stood slowly, her legs still surrounding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his waist settled between her thighs and her back fell completely against the table staring up at the handsome older man she was playing he finally spoke again, “I will support you, openly. I’ll call a meeting, I never liked that boy anyway,” Lux smirked and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to her and pressing their lips together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” She asked in a breathy voice when she pulled away and she felt him smile against her neck before leaning up again, “I’d hate to find out you’ve lied to me,” She added in a sharp tone and he swallowed before pressing his lips to her once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no reason to lie,” When he tore his mouth away and trailed down her body, “Now all this business talk has made me hungry,” His eyes flashed a shade darker and Lux smirked at him before lying flat on the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A deal is a deal,” And he pulled up her dress in the confines of her father's abandoned study. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she were lucky, her father would be rolling in his grave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That went well,” Knox was by her side when she and Zechariah finally split apart and she walked out of the office with her head high and spirits even higher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That it did,” She grabbed a glass of champagne as they walked but she stopped short when she saw the front door open and in walked all of the people she sought to forget or takedown. Tom walked in first followed by everyone, even Lily followed next to Rosier, their hands interlocked. Lux recognized the dress she wore as one she had given the fashion impaired girl back at school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knox grabbed her upper arm before she started in their direction, “There are eyes and ears everywhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snatched her arm away before pasting on an easy-going smile, she had guests to meet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They noticed her nearly immediately, Avery and Malfoy looked at her with wide-eyes trailing her body while Lestrange and Rosier were much less amused by it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you could all make it,” She cooed leaning forward to kiss Tom on the cheek, and waved at Lily who looked at her cautiously, “Although I’m not sure I remember your names on the guestlist I must have been mistaken.” She knew for a fact they were not invited actually but ushered them all in anyways. The large crowd kept glancing in their direction and there were already whispers flying around about the infamous Tom Riddle. She rolled her eyes at the way they said his name in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t miss it,” Lily took a step forward and looked around her at the house, “This is a beautiful home,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux wanted to scoff but smiled instead, “Thank you, I love that dress on you, by the way.” Lily’s face flushed before she stepped back into Rosier’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux looked at them all one last time before growing bored, “Enjoy yourselves, of course.” She turned around and left them all standing in the entrance and deeply blew out a sigh. Before she knew it a hand was around her waist once more and she gasped, looking to find Zechariah Long back at her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know he was invited,” She took a sip of her drink, “Me either.” Lux spared one last look back towards the stationary group and met the eyes of a very unhappy Tom Riddle staring at her and more importantly the man at her side. She sent him a wink before turning around and leaning further in his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe this night would be much more interesting than she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on in the night, Lux found herself sneaking away from the loudness of everyone and the classical music constantly playing. She needed a moment of silence for once. Tom and the group hadn’t done anything that remotely resembled sabotage and she kept eyes on them at all times. She had one too many glasses of champagne and a headache was pounding behind her eyes now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great party,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux tensed up and slowly turned to see the devil himself looking ever so handsome in an impeccable suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She crossed her arms and her tone reeked of disinterest that had him clenching his jaw, “You weren't invited actually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom shoved his hands in his pockets, one of which most definitely held his wand, and chuckled darkly, “Why wasn't I invited, Lux?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked, not expecting the genuine touch to his words but she wouldn’t fall for his tricks ever again, “Because I hate you,” She shrugged, trying to remain nonchalant but he was finally right in front of her and he was alone. She felt her throat clog with emotions she refused to let herself feel since she walked out of that room months ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom nodded as if that were a satisfactory answer, “My mistake, I was under the impression that you loved me. You told me enough times.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took every bone in her body to keep her jaw from dropping open and to keep the emotions from flooding out of her eyes, “Loved.” She dropped her hands to her sides, “I won’t make that mistake ever again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to us? What happened to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tom narrowed his eyes at her but his question was real, there was no hint of teasing or malice and she didn’t know where to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But once again her mouth opened without the permission of her brain, “You left me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom scoffed and walked a few steps closer to her, “I never left you. You were the one that walked out of that room.” He jabbed a finger in her direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was right, she left and she was furious with herself for thinking he would have come back for her when she was the one that walked away. Her palms rose and rubbed her eyes before letting out a deep sigh, “It doesn’t matter anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tom held up a hand and she saw the ring that bore her soul inside and she sucked in a breath, “Because I have this. You are mine, until the day you die, and if I decide to bring you back or not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is about power,” Lux choked out a laugh, “You think I care about that? Smash it for all I care. I’ve got plenty more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true. She was in possession of seven pieces of her soul and the eighth could remain with him for all she cared. Tom lowered his hand and smirked, “So the rumors are true. You killed those kids, didn’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux mulled over the question for a moment and decided it didn’t matter if he knew, “They deserved it, all of them. I would do it again if I could.” Anger ran through her words as she thought back on the boys she killed with her bare hands; no magic was needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom took another step in her direction looking all too curious but also like he already knew everything about her, “I knew a couple of them actually. Such a shame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew them too, “They were all </span>
  <em>
    <span>vile</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just like you.” Lux was seething, “And they got what they deserved. As will you.” She would make sure of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom’s lips curled into a smile, “You’re only here because of me,” He took the remained steps forward so that she could smell the mint on his breath and see each freckle on his perfect face, “You only know power because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux actually let out a genuine laugh, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You narcissistic piece of shit, you actually think I needed you for power? I was born into this,” She held her arms out and twirled in a circle with a dark laugh, “You were born into </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” She seethed the word in his face and in an instant she was pushed against the nearest wall and she couldn’t breathe, Tom’s hand flexed against her windpipe and she saw black spots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to be taught a lesson in manners. I figured Mrs. Wool would have taken great pleasure in straightening you out.” He squeezed tighter and a choked gasp left her lips but anger wheeled up in her, “Go to hell,” She choked the words out with malice and he laughed darkly. Lux knew of old Mrs. Wool’s fondness with the cane and had felt the sting many times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom leaned forward and her eyes fluttered shut as his nose ran up her cheek and his mouth was by her ear, “You’ll come crawling back eventually.” She did her best to sneer, “And I will make you beg,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His promise was hard in her ear and he finally stepped back, releasing her. Lux sucked in air, a hand cradling her throat but nonetheless she laughed loudly, “I’ll die before I ever beg you for anything,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can be arranged.” Tom held up his hand one last time before turning and leaving the room, without looking back at her. Lux knew it would be in vain to wish she would never see him again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday was a great success. Your name is floating around in good nature, especially with the praise of Zechariah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux nursed her cup of coffee with a hand against her temple as she gestured to him to spit it out. After her mishap with Tom, she all but drowned herself in champagne and was now paying the price, “Anything else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knox frowned as he stared at her from across the sixteen capacity dining room table filled with the finest breakfast foods the cooks could get their hands on. Lux grabbed a croissant and could have groaned at how good it tasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just need to keep up appearances and make alliances. It’s all about who you know and who knows you.” Lux nodded and looked at the expensive little watch on her hand before cursing and standing up, brushing the crumbs off her light pink ankle-length dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knox narrowed his eyes, “You have company?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only nodded, brushing the hair out of her face elegantly, “Have a little faith in me,” She knew exactly what she was doing so when the house-elf appeared and informed her of her guest arriving, Lux smirked at Knox and strode to the front entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there stood Lily, in a dainty little white dress, looking uncomfortable as she glanced around at the house, “How are you liking Paris?” Lily jumped, spinning around to meet the gaze of Lux and they certainly were not in school anymore. Lines had been drawn in the sand and a side would have to be taken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it,” Lily nodded, wobbling slightly in the too-tall heels as Lux smiled at the girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux took the girls hand as if all was well and led her into the dining room where all the food was still left out, Knox was now out of sight thankfully, “Have you eaten, we have plenty.” Lily took the seat across from her old friend, to stay this was weird would be an understatement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I doing here, Lux?” Lily looked up from her cup of coffee and Lux only forced a soft smile, “I regret how I left things. I hurt you and left, and for that, I wanted to apologize. I’m really sorry, Lily.” Lux forced her voice to choke up, “You really were my best friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily’s eyes teared up as she listened and then leaned across the table to grab Lux’s hand and squeezed it, “You don’t have to apologize. Your parents-” Lily wiped her eyes carefully, “You needed a break. I can understand that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux fought back the eye roll at how easy it was to manipulate the too sweet girl. She really would never make it through whatever the future held with her tendency to trust everyone with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means a lot. And I know Tom and I are the furthest from friends but I would really like it if we could start over?” Lux’s voice took on a hopeful tone at the end and she watched as Lily sagged into the chair, “I’d love that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them easily fell into lighthearted conversations, Lux was relieved at how easy it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really need to get back,” Lily laughed and Lux leaned in slightly in curiosity, “Where are you staying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily stuttered a moment but sighed nonetheless, “Rosier has a family home in the city. We’re all staying there actually. You should come by sometime,” It was Lily’s turn to sound hopeful when Lux tried not to grimace at the idea of stepping foot into the Rosier household.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Lux nodded and Lily beamed, standing up as they walked towards the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux grabbed the girl and hugged her before pulling back, “You should come over tomorrow. I need help planning another party actually,” Lily’s eyebrow quirked up, “A much smaller get-together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily nodded enthusiastically before kissing Lux on the cheek and saying one last goodbye before walking out the door. When the door clicked shut Lux finally let out a deep sigh and let herself drop the smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another party?” Knox rounded the corner with a smirk and it took everything in her from hurling the nearest lamp at his head, “Can you please go somewhere else,” She walked past him, “And yes, I’m hosting a meeting with Mr. Long and his associates. We all have a common enemy it seems.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux dwelled on the simple question, “Call it personal revenge,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two girls walked down the crowded streets of the city, Lux swinging the bags of clothes she had just purchased for herself at one of the local shops. The two of them spent hours planning a formal dinner only to decide a new outfit would be completely necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, they settled in at one of Lux’s favorite coffee shops each with a warm cup in their hands before Lux spoke again, “Tell me about you and Rosier,” She winked and Lily’s face heated sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is really nothing to tell,” She shrugged and Lux smirked at the shy girl, “Well, are you together, </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily giggled but nodded nonetheless, taking a sip of her drink as Lux watched her. That was until Lily opened her mouth, ruining a perfectly good moment, “What happened between you and Tom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux schooled her expression into one of nonchalant, not knowing how much the girl knew, “I guess it didn’t work out. I don’t know where he went after graduation.” Lux shrugged in good nature but Lily narrowed her eyes slightly, “I don’t believe that for a second. You two were great together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux’s blood boiled but she remained cool on the outside with a shrug, “I’m not asking you to believe me, you asked what happened.” She continued, “We aren't in school anymore. Sometimes it's time to grow up.” There was a hint of sharpness in her tone that made Lily jerk back slightly but nodded anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux was quick to turn the conversation back into her favor, “Look, this road Tom is going down with Grindlewald, it won’t end well. For any of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily leaned back with a sigh, “So this is what this is about. What would you know?” There was real curiosity in her tone so Lux leaned her elbows on the little table, “I know Grindlewald. Personally. He will kill all of you in spite of Tom.” It really was true, but Lux didn’t really care about their well being</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much, “And Tom, he's too ambitious for his own good. He’ll put you right in the line of fire without even knowing it. If you won't take my advice, just be careful. And if you ever need an escape, you can come to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily’s gaze hardened as she leaned back in her chair, “Or you could come back with me and help us,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux sighed and shook her head with a laugh but Lily grabbed her hand surprisingly hard, “Listen to me! We need you, I don’t care why you left anymore because you're here now! Come back with me.” Lily begged on the verge of hysterics, keeping a hand on Lux’s arm who only shook her head with a faux sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Lux stood up and Lily followed still looking hysterical, “I’ll talk to Tom. I’ll talk to all of them, just please come home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux looked down at the small hand squeezing her arm in a vice-like grip, “I’m not going back because I don’t want to. I don’t want anything to do with Tom or your boyfriend for that matter. I’m not getting myself killed by being associated with him.” Lux tore her arm away from the girl with tears streaming down her face, “This was a mistake. I’m never going back and you’re a fool for thinking I would.” Lux threw down a few bills to cover more than two cups of coffee and gathered to things, “My offer still stands, you know where to find me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily called her name once more as she exited the shop and slid the big sunglasses over her eyes with a smirk, that went well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of her heels clicking was the only sound in her ears until a voice made her jump slightly, “What are you playing at?” Lux looked over to find Lestrange matching her pace easily, looking as if he had no other place to go. Lux rolled her eyes, “What? Did you think Rosier would leave her alone with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux smiled, “I didn’t know babysitting was in your job description. A bit pathetic don't you think?” Lestrange grabbed her upper arm, pulling them into a less crowded side street, “Again. What do you want with her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux pulled her arm away with ease, “She’s the only one of you I can actually stand. And she was my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lestrange coughed out a laugh as if it was unheard of, “You never cared about anyone but yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s kept me alive and well hasn't it?” He only rolled his eyes at her, “You think Tom actually cares about you? Do you even know what he’s after? The people he’s going to piss off? He’s going to start a war over a stupid artifact and you’ll all blindly follow.” Lux watched him blink in surprise in glee, “I’ll give you the same offer I gave Lily, if you need a way out or answers you know where to find me.” Lux shrugged before bumping him out of the way with her shoulder on her way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two for one wasn't bad at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom stood in front of Lestrange who only wanted answers but the only thing circling Toms's mind was how he would make that little bitch suffer for what she had done. That pretty mouth of hers whispered in his follower's ears installing doubt and unease and Tom wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around her throat and watch the light fade out of her awful lilac eyes. After all, she deserved it with everything she had done, the things they had done for her; it was only fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't blindly follow you like this,” Toms's eyes snapped back into focus at the ungrateful brat in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again, “We need support, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> will show people our plans, let them see what we’ve been planning. It will do more than words ever could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was all true for once and while Lestrange looked temporarily put out of his misery, Tom went straight back to that infuriating head of white hair that has been nothing but trouble. If he couldn't have her by some miracle then he would just have to kill her and maybe a few years dead would teach her some manners when he brought her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lestrange rubbed his eyes before sitting down in one of the drawing-room chairs, “She’s going to be a problem, isn't she? She’s been busy and has the supporters behind her, Zechariah has got half the city backing her by now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we need to get the other half then, don’t we? She’s essentially taken her father's place at the table, he only worked underground since everything he did was illegal. Zechariah’s club is a beacon for criminals and gambling along with everyone that comes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lestrange had a pained look on his face but nodded not knowing what direction this was going, “I know that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom sat down, “So we need the Ministry on our side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lestrange shook his head with a frown, “We aren't in England anymore Tom, we have no ties to the French ministry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rosier does. Arthur </span>
  <span>Badeaux is a family friend of his and a close one at that, if we can get him on our side then we have the Ministry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lestrange let out a choked laugh, “If we can pull that off-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will.” Tom stood up, “Time to get started, now come on. That bitch has half the city, it's time to take it from her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night Tom stood pacing the length of his room, a hand pulling through his curls in frustration. Yes, he was frustrated. Frustrated with the way things had turned out, the one person supposed to be standing by his side was now standing against him. Clenching his fists he could almost still feel the soft skin of her beneath him, the smell of hair when he pulled it, and the look in her eyes when he wrapped a hand around her throat. Tom felt a flush underneath his skin thinking about her as if the thought of her alone could push him over the edge, but it could he thought bitterly. He hated her, wanted to kill her just as much as he wanted her beneath him as he-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. There was only one way this could end and that didn’t include </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few years dead would definitely humble her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is how he would punish her because after all, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux Malcalester had been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad girl.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>